Cause Baby You're A Firework
by Mysteriosa
Summary: After the Cyrus case, something else happens in Emily's life that makes her kiss Dr. Reid and the two embark on a long journey to try and have a normal relationship. Story better than Summary.
1. Bite the Damn Bullet and Kiss Him!

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

**EP POV:**

How did it get to this? How did I let my emotions get in the way of everything that I wanted to protect from the danger I created years before I had even met them? I looked up to my left hand and let my thumb feel the silver band around my third finger, before I looked back at him. How id I let my guards down and let him into the dark side of my past? I guess if I had to start from anywhere it would have to be when I had gotten a call about my father that evening three – four years ago.

_**3-4 years ago… (Normal POV)**_:

A week had gone by since the Colorado case with Cyrus. She still got the "_it's my fault_" glances from Spencer Reid, whenever he thought she didn't notice but she did and every time she would tell him that it was her choice and nothing more, but sometimes she would just let him stare, because sometimes they weren't those kind of stares… sometimes they were stares of caring and protectiveness.

She would sometimes go back to that night on the jet, where he stroked her hand calmly with his thumb over the back of her hand… the soft smile he gave her and she returned it, before looking away, only to look at one another again.

"_No, way… could I… Could I be having deeper feelings for Dr. Reid?"_ she thought to herself, while she had just finished the last of her case files and saw that there was five more minutes before she could head on home. She then walked up to Hotch's office and asked him if it were okay if she headed home since she finished her load of work today.

"Sure go on a head Prentiss, see you tomorrow at seven" he told her without looking up from the file he was reading.

She grabbed her bag and her coat before saying her goodnights to the team and was out of the bullpen and into the elevator; where she would drive back to her condo, drink some wine, read a good book and then rest for another slow day at the bureau… at least she hoped it would be slow.

As she exited the elevator, her phone started ringing.

"Prentiss"

"_Emily… its Frank_"

"Hey Frank, why are you calling me at six in the evening?"

"_Emily… There was a plane crash and George was on it… he didn't make it"_

"What…" she stopped dead in her track, "You're saying that my father's dead"

"_I'm sorry Emily…_"

"I see my mother didn't bother to tell me"

"_She's been busy arranging the funeral… she wanted me to call you and tell you that it's in three day and it will be held in New York"_ he then hung up, leaving a totally shocked Emily Prentiss, who just leaned against her car now as she let the news sink in.

"Emily…" she knew who that voice belonged to, but right now she was too focused at holding back her tears than to look up.

"Reid… now's not a good time"

"I uh… are you okay?"

"I have to go to New York… Can you tell Hotch that I'll need a few days off" she then attempted to get into her vehicle, but was stopped by him.

"Hotch's going to need to know why you're going to New York"

"You tell him it's none of anyone's business"

"Then can you tell me at least?"

"…He's gone…" the tears suddenly started flowing down her face.

"Who's gone?"

"…my father… he was coming over to Virginia to see me and the Jet crashed… The funeral is in Three days…"

"In New York…" he finished for her.

"I just… I may not have been really close to my mother but I was really close to my dad… even after they got divorced he still come to wherever we were once a month to spend time with me"

"Emily… I'm really sorry" he then handed her a handkerchief.

After she pulled on the mask once again she looked him in the eyes but what she did next she couldn't help it and he didn't stop her. She pulled onto his tie towards her and smashed her lips onto his in a fiery kiss. It was as if someone had set off fireworks and just as quickly she kissed him, she stepped away.

"I'm sorry" she then got into her car and drove away, leaving him utterly confused, yet mesmerized at the feeling he had and memorized of her lips on his. Even though he knew it was a spur of the moment thing, he at least knew what a real kiss felt like, and it was even better than Lila Archer's kiss in the pool.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After she took the three hour train ride to New York, Emily took a cab to the same hotel her mother resided in for the funeral and would then fly back to her new assignment.

After the bell boy showed her into her room, she tipped him and got settled, but not before her cell phone wrung and saw Garcia's ID appeared on her Caller ID.

"Prentiss"

"_Hey Sweet Cheeks"_

"I see Reid told you guys about my father"

"_Actually Reid took the rest of the week off. He said he wanted to spend time with his mother, after he told Hotch about your dad, which we all understood. But how are you holding up?"_

"I'm fine PG" she lied.

"_Yeah and I rule the world"_

"Well I'll bow to the ruler upon my return, but right now I have to go and check on my mother" she then hung up on Garcia, which she had never done before.

The next day it was the last chance to pay their respects before the burial, which was happening at seven in the morning since her mother had to leave ASAP for Germany. So after she paid her respect to her father, she left the cemetery, not being able to say goodbye to her father.

She reached the rental car she got, put the key in the car door and then stopped from opening the door as she felt a hand landing onto her shoulder. She turned around, only to stop dead in her tracks, when she saw him standing there.

"What the hell are you doing here? Garcia told me that you left to go see your mother"

"I will go see her… after I made my stop here to make sure you were okay"

"Reid you seriously didn't have to do that. There's nothing you can help me with, it's something out of your league"

"Is it?"

"Yes"

"How did your parents separated?"

"He walked out…"

"So both of our dads have walked out but here's where we go our separate ways… yours did everything in his powers to see you right?"

"Yes"

"That's where I come and tell you that I envy you for having a fearless father, but it's also right and the hardest to return your thanks for those years… and that's saying goodbye"

"Stop profiling me"

"It's not profiling… it's psych 101"


	2. Never Gonna Leave This Bed Well You

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

Emily never made it to the after party of her father's funeral, after Spencer had showed up, the two of them went for a coffee because she didn't feel up to it to hear other politicians how they were sorry for her lost when they didn't even knew her father.

After they got their order and paid for them, both of them sat near the window of the store and watched the city streets. Neither one of them said one word until she felt ready to talk, which lasted longer than he thought but she did eventually opened up to him, which was after they had left the coffee shop and were now slowly making it back to their hotel, which was the same place. She then started telling him how it was her father that mostly took care of her whenever her mother was too busy working almost 24/7, how even when he lived in the US, he would always travel to wherever they lived once a month to every two months, just to spend time with her and it was also thanks to him that she wanted to be an Federal agent, since he was one, which caught Reid by surprised and he was utterly impressed at her father.

"Even after I was older, he still comes to wherever I live and we spend time together"

"Well due to the fact that he travels a lot, but also the fact that he didn't get to see you grow up, he wanted to show you that you meant the world to him" he said, hoping she would understand what he actually meant.

"It's the fact that it was when he was coming over to Virginia for a visit..."

"It's not your fault Emily, it could have happened when he went for his next case, you know this so stop putting the blame on yourself"

"Why are you helping me? You're usually always keeping things to yourself"

"Like you do?" when he saw that she was slightly taken back, he decided to explain, "We're very similar when it comes to privacy; we only give out certain information to the people we trust and even then its limited to what to tell them. Heck, we'll even take each others pain" she knew what he had meant at that moment.

"Reid, I don't know how many times I have to explain this to you but, i decided to take Cyrus beatings and me alone"

"I know just like I decided to take a very long train ride, that was a pain in my back for you and it was my decision alone" he smirked at her.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As he walked her to her room, she turned to him to thank him but instead she found herself pulling him towards her for a deep kiss, which he returned more passionately.

The next thing Emily heard was her phone ringing and she opened her eyes she saw that she was in her hotel room, before she answered her phone.

"Prentiss"

"_Gooooood moooorning Princess"_ said avery cheerful Derek Morgan.

"Uh... you suck Morgan, i'm on leave for the rest of the week"

"_Yeah... i know i just thought that you might want good old Derek Morgan charm to cheer you up"_

"Hmmm well you are right about the old part"

"_Ooh, that's cold princess_"

"You bothered me from my sleep, that's what you get" she then hung up her phone and shut it off. She then saw the small radio, but left the volume pretty low so that she could enjoy the music without disturbing the still sleeping Spencer Reid. Or so she thought was still sleeping, until she felt herself being pulled onto her back, where his lips met hers.

_**You push me  
I don't have the strength to  
Resist or control you  
Take me down, take me down**_

"Morning" she told him in a mere whisper as the slowly broke the kiss.

"Morning" he smiled at her before leaning his head down to her and captured her lis with his, and after they broke the kiss once again, he looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "What are we doing about what happened last night?"

"What do you want to think?"

"That you're dealing with your grieving by doing things your father can't anymore..."

_**You hurt me  
But do I deserve this?  
You make me so nervous  
Calm me down, calm me down**_

"Your... your probably right... but you're wrong on this count brainiac" she told him, without breaking eye contact with him.

_**Wake you up  
In the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**_

"What?"

"I know you don't do booty calls Dr. Reid... no matter how long it's been since you last slept with someone and I know that you know that i am the same way" she was combing her hand through his hair.

"I know... It's just you need time to heal"

"But that doesn't mean we have to pretend that last night never happened..."

_**So come here  
And never leave this place  
Perfection of your face  
Slows me down, slows me down**_

"You would consider seeing my on a personal basis?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Cause it'd me we're talking about correct?"

"Sometimes there not guilt stares..."

"What?"

"The stares you think I don't see... some are protective and caring..."

_**So fall down  
I need you to trust me  
Go easy, don't rush me  
Help me out, why don't you help me out?**_

"You noticed those?"

"Yeah, and after i thought about it, i started to think to myself if i had more than friend related feelings for you... but"

"After hearing that your father died, made you see how short life is"

"Yeah... and I don't want to wake and have missed my chance with you"

"You do know the risk we're both taking my stepping up right?"

"I don't care about Strauss and her pain in the as FBI rules" she then pulled him down to her so she could kiss him.

_**Wake you up  
In the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**_

Spencer Reid returned the kiss before he backed away, "What if it doesn't work?"

"Then you better leave right now, if it isn't working" she was dead serious.

"No, it isn't going to be perfect but i'm staying through this no matter what" he then hugged her tightly, which she returned.

_**So you say "Go, it isn't working"  
And I say "No, it isn't perfect"  
So I stay instead  
I'm never gonna leave this bed**_

They spend the rest of the morning in the bed, where they mostly talked after enjoying the afterglow of their physical activities. She held onto his hand, while he stroked her dark hair and kissed her softly.

"What time do you have to be on the train to head for Vegas?" she asked him.

"If the time is right... in less than two hours"

"You know I didn't really get a good sight of Vegas"

"That's because you were stone drunk" that earned him a playful hit on the shoulder, while she failed at an attempt to not laugh, "Why, you want to come to Vegas?"

_**Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
I'd give it all away just to get you back**_

_**And fake it, fake it all  
Take what I can get**_

_**And I can slow it out  
Can you hear me yet  
Try to stay awake but you can't forget**_

"Yeah oh not so genius man" she teased, which resulted for her to squeal, as he bit her shoulder, "Ow... pervert... Yes I want to come with you to Vegas"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." she then kissed him softly before he deepened it.

_**Wake you up  
In the middle of the night to say  
I will never walk away again  
I'm never gonna leave this bed, oh**_

You say "Go, it isn't working"  
And I say "No, it isn't worth it"  
So I stay instead  
I'm never gonna leave this bed, ooh

After they had gotten on the train, both of them sat next to each other and relaxed during the whole ride to Las Vegas, where he would go visit his mother and spend time with his girlfriend... that still sounded weird to him, Girlfriend, but he liked the sound of it, while she was still getting use to the word boyfriend but she also liked the sound of it. Pretty soon both of them fell asleep against each other.

_**Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have**_

Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have  
Take it, take it all  
Take all that I have


	3. Silver Band

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

After having a fairly good visit with his mother, Spencer Reid and Emily went on for a real tour of Las Vegas. After a while they both just went to a quiet restaurant where the two of them enjoyed each others company, told various stories and eventually he secretly paid for the meal before they left.

"You do know that this now qualify as a date, Dr. Reid" she told in a flirtatious matter, as she entered the rental car they had rented together.

"Then my plan is going as I planned it" he responded as he closed the door for her.

As they were driving back to their hotel, Emily made hims top by a club so that she could give him some dancing tip, to which he spouted out random statistics about the myth of dancing improving physical performance in the bedroom. She then pulled him inside and the bass was loud enough that they could feel it i their chest. What they were happy about was the fact that the car was parked at the back, since their hotel was just across the street from the club.

They drank, she thought him some normal moves that couples do when dancing very closely, and but what he enjoyed the most, other than the very intimate dance lessons, was how relaxed he felt. In his mind, how could Morgan do this with different women almost every time he went out? He had tried dating Lila and Austin but neither had worked out, because they didn't have that spark that he had with Emily.

_**Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?**_

"Hey!" he called out to her, earning her attention.

"What?"

"Let's get out of here"

"Oooh I like the sound of that Prestante" she then leaned in and kissed him, before he lead her out of the club.

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you**_

Then a huge amount of pain rushed to his head as the sunlight hit his eyes. He slowly let his eyes adjust to the sunlight, before he looked to see where he was. That's when his eyes widened when he saw that he wasn't in his room at the hotel but in the back seat of the rental car.

He then looked to his right and saw a fast asleep Emily, who had a small blanket around her, while part of the blanket was on him. What the hell had they done last night? He gathered his clothes, got dressed and then stepped out of the car to empty what ever content he had in his stomach.

_**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

Afterwards he leaned against the side of the car and ran his left hand through his hair, but soon stopped when he felt something cold on his skin of his skull. He looked at his hand and saw the silver wedding band. What the hell did they do last night?

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

Minutes later, he heard the other side of the door opened and then the sound of Emily emptying her stomach as well. As he reached the other side of the car, he was relieved that she was fully dressed as well, but she had not noticed the silver band on her finger, but he had noticed it on her finger.

"Hey..." he told her in a hoarse voice.

"Hey yourself... what happened last night?"

"I don't remember myself... but we did do something pretty big that we ended up with something"

"What?" she asked confused. He then pointed to her left hand, to which she looked and immediately saw the shiny band, "Oh no, no, no, no, no! Who the hell did I get myself married to?"

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

"I think I know" he lifted his left hand and showed his silver band to her.

"What are we going to do?"

"When we get back to Virginia, we can settle it in court say that it was a drunken mistake, get a divorce and forget about it. If that's what you want"

"I don't know"

"Why?"

"How do you feel?"

"Queezy, light headed and a huge hangover why?"

"I meant about the fact that we're technically married to each other"

"Oh... relieved... totally calm"

"Same here"

"So... we're staying married?" he softly smiled at her.

"Looks like it"

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

As they spent the rest of their remaining days in Vegas, both of them decided to take the remaining of their days as a honeymoon, instead of a leave of absence. But right now , today was the day they had to head back to Quantico, but not before Spencer introduced Emily to his mother.

"Mother's usually don't like me"

"It's usually the same with me" he admitted, while he signed the both of them in.

"Ah, Dr. Reid I see you came to visit your mother before you head on back home?" one of the nurses asked him, "And whose this lovely lady with you?"

"This is Emily Prentiss... well I guess Prentiss-Reid now, right?"

"You got hitched! Congrats!" she then hugged him, before hugging Emily, "Your in luck, your mother is having a very good day today. Here I'll go take you to her"

After taking them to her room, she lightly knocked on her door before entering the room, "Diana, your son is here to visit you"

_**Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know**_

"Spencer, what are you doing here?"

"I told you that i would be coming by before i left for Quantico again"

"is it time already?" she looked sad.

"I'll be back as soon as I can get some time off, mom. There someone I want you to meet"

"Yes, I want to meet your wife, bring her in"

"How..."

"A mother knows Spencer... and I saw the Silver wedding band on your finger... I hope it's the woman you're always talking about in your letters... the daughter of the Ambassador"

"Yes... it's her. Emily?" he called out for her and she slowly came in.

"Your not what I expected... you're prettier than what Spencer had written in his letters"

"Oh really?" she gave him a lope sided smile, before shaking Diana's hand, "It's nice to finally meet you Misses Reid"

"Call me Diana"

_**You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

After they had not only left the Bennington Sanatorium, but Las Vegas as well, they had finally arrived back to Quantico, Virginia.

"Now we need to find out about living arrangements" Reid said out loud.

"Which one is closest to work?" she asked.

"Mine is only a twenty minute drive to the bureau and yours is forty four minute drive" he answered.

"Okay... don't want to know how you know this... next question would have to be, space... How big is your apartment?"

"I have a spare bedroom, no stairs except for the building"

"I have a flight of stairs, but then again i live in a condo... So i can give up my place, but I hope you don't mind a cat... cause own one"

"It's okay... just don't leave it alone with me" he actually looked frightened.

"We're actually doing this..."

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

"You don't want to?"

"No i do, it's just... I don't know you're so use of being alone that you never think that you'll end up married and i guess i'm still in shock but in a good way"

"I pretty much feel the same way"

"How are we going to break this to the team?"

"I think we should tell Hotch but ask him not to tell anyone else"

"What if he says he has no choice to report us?"

"He won't, you two might not have gotten off on the right side but you've proven to him that you're worthy to be on this team... especially after Colorado"

"Can we not discuss Cyrus..."

"Sorry..."

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

"It's okay Spencer..."

Afterwards they had picked up some of her things, including her cat and were now relaxing in his bed, enjoying the afterglow. He had his arms wrapped around her waist, while she rested her head on his chest. Then both of their phones started ringing indicating that they had a case, which got them to groan in annoyance. Reid got his boxers on, grabbed his phone and walked out of the bedroom as he flipped his phone to answer the call.

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough**_

"Reid"

"_Hey pretty boy, how was the visit in the city of sin?"_ it was Morgan who was calling him to ask how Vegas was.

"Morgan do you know what time it is?"

"_It's eleven thirty, but since you barely sleep I thought i'd call and keep you company"_

"I was actually sleeping, when you disturbed me"

"_Awe, sorry man, but i'm going to be bugging you to cheer up Emily tomorrow"_ he then hung up and walked back into his room.

But before that, after Emily saw Spencer leaving his room she answered her phone.

"Prentiss"

"_Hey, it's JJ_"

"Hey JJ, why are you calling at this hour?"

"_Well i tried calling your hotel in New York but they said that you left with someone and since then your phones been off_"

"A very close friend help me through... i guess I forgot about work and all. Sorry about leaving my phone closed"

"_Don't worry about it, listen i'm warning you ahead that we may have a case tomorrow, not too sure still waiting to see if they need us or not"_

At that moment Spencer walked backed into the room, "Thanks for the heads up JJ, i'll see you tomorrow at work... night" she then hung up and got close to Spencer. "JJ just warned me that we might have a case tomorrow"

"Um... yay?"

"Just warning you, in case you're expecting a all day file working and then heading home early"

"Oh, then the heads up is good, and expect Morgan to pick on me about Vegas, just to cheer you up"

"I'll smack him if I see him going too far okay" she then kissed him on the lips, before they both drifted off to sleep.

_**'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y**_

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe**_

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_


	4. Some Paradise

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 4 – Episode: 04 – Titled: Paradise

After a whole day of just working on case files, the team saw that it was almost it was almost nine at night.

"Hey if you guys are hungry i know this pretty good Indian restaurant that's open all night"

"ah, I can't. I have a date"

"You got a date? With who?" Morgan asked totally shocked.

"My hot tub"

"Alright, now that sounds like a party" he gave her his Morgan grin.

"You are so not invite"

"Ouch!" he pretended to look hurt.

"Hold up guys" said a very pregnant JJ, who was coming down the stairs at a pretty good pace considering her pregnancy.

"Change of plans" Reid muttered in a not so surprised tone. What Morgan didn't know was that he was actually telling this to Emily about their plans tonight being on hold.

"I'm glad i caught you"

"Is everything okay?" Prentiss asked.

"I've been on the phone with the sheriff in Nevada; there's been a series of suspicious accidents in the Reno area that may be connected"

"JJ, are you sure this can't wait until tomorrow?" asked a very desperate Morgan, who just wanted to go home and chill.

"I don't think so" JJ told him, "If i'm right about this, then we'll be leaving first thing tomorrow"

After leaving the briefing room, Hotch told everyone to be at the airstrip early in the morning, which still meant that both Reid and Prentiss could go out, but the consequence would show the next morning so they just put their plans on hold and went home.

They both were now packing their go bags, and while Spencer went to his closet to pick out more dress shirts, he didn't see Julio, Emily's cat, get into his go bag to lie on top of his clothes.

Emily saw this and couldn't help but laugh at what Julio just did, causing him to turn around and he gave her a confused look before looking at his go bag.

"Why me... why my things?"

"He can't help it, your clothes are comfy... geeky but comfy"

"Oh... okay, i guess" he gave the cat a confused look before taking him out of the go bag, putting his remaining clothes inside his bag... before Julio sneaked back in, causing him to sigh in frustration.

"Julio" Emily called him, and he came to her very quickly, "There close your bag now honey"

"Thank you"

"You know you could pick him up yourself, he likes you"

"No he likes my clothes" he said in a matter – of – fact.

"If he didn't he wouldn't be on your side of the bed at night"

After putting their bags in the corridor floor, they both changed and got into bed. Spencer wasn't surprised that Julio wasn't int he room with them, he always slept on top of their go bags before they left the next day.

Emily was starting to drift off to sleep, when she felt his lips on her left shoulder, which got her to smirk, but tried to hide t from him.

"We're going to be exhausted tomorrow morning you know"

"Don't care, who knows how long we'll be in Nevada" he then moved his lips up to her neck and then slowly had her earlobe between his lips, causing her to moan. She then turned over and kissed him sweetly on the lips before he deepened it and pretty soon she pulled him on top of her.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As the Jet was taking off, Emily noticed JJ placed a set of head phones onto her stomach.

"JJ..." Emily started saying.

"So the baby can't hear" the blonde liaison answered.

"What's he listening to?"

"Ah Beethoven"

"I personally preferred Mozart myself. Be careful to limit his exposure to one hour a day. The fluids can amplified sounds" during this whole time of him saying his usual informative information, Emily just starred at him.

"Thanks for the reminder doc" JJ said, before removing the headphones and laying them on the table.

After they had discussed the case, everyone had went on their own seats in the Jet, except now Reid was now playing against Emily at chess.

"What was that about?" she asked him.

"What was what about?"

"The fetus information you just told JJ"

"I thought it was something that she needed to know. Did I say something wrong?"

"Where did you read that?" she really wanted to know because he's been more attentive to JJ since the baby bump was showing more and more.

"I read it in a magazine, why?"

After a while they dropped the subject when Morgan came over to see who was winning the game, and because she had technically distracted him, non-purposely, she checked mate him in two moves.

"I would have won, if you hadn't distracted me about what I read you know" he said proudly, but his facial expression showed that he was a little down, not just because of the fact that he lost but the fact that he had no idea where the question came from.

"Well, when we get home, i'll make it up to you" she winked at him and then went back to her original seat.

"Great... now i wish were heading home now" he muttered to himself.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After they took Floyd Hanson's body away, the team gathered their things at the hotel they were staying at. Both Reid and Emily were waiting for the rest of the team in the lobby.

"You seriously don't have a list of things you'd never do again?"

"No, I usually stay at home Emily... well at least used to. I guess I never thought about it because I never really went out in the world"

"So..."

"That's the first thing that goes on my list" he smiled at her, and then the rest of the team arrived and they were now heading home.

Truth to her word, as soon as they arrived home Emily made up to Spencer about distracting him on the Jet about the whole fetus information.

"Where... you... learn that?" he panted while making small circles with his index, on her bare back.

"If you don't... tell about your magic... tricks, then i don't say mine" she smirked, when she heard him laughing.


	5. Before & After 52 Pick Up

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 4 – Episode: 09 – Titled: 52 Pick Up

Both of them were almost at the peak of their physical activities, when their phones went off at almost six in the morning. They ignored the eery rings, until both reached their peak, and cried out one another's name. After collapsing on the bed he grabbed for his phone and pressed the accept button.

"Reid" he answered almost breathlessly, "Yeah... I'll be in in twenty minutes tops" he then hung up, "Case..."

"So much for afterglow" she muttered in annoyance and grabbed for her phone as soon as it started ringing again, "Prentiss... an hour tops sir... yeah see you soon" she then hung up.

"We're going to have to take separate cars again?" he asked her looking annoyed, about the fact that whenever they got called in, they knew the exact distance it would take for them to arrive at the bureau.

"Yeah... This sucks... i love the married part and everything, but... the fact that we have to hide it to our friends makes it look so ... dirty"

"Well i have exactly nineteen minutes and 35 seconds to get to the bureau" he then pulled his boxers up before getting out of bed, "Oh and by the way" he leaned in and kissed her gently, "I love you"

"I love you too" she returned the kiss and pulled him back to bed.

"What about arriving on time"

"You called me... to say that... your junk box... car wasn't working" she told him between kisses.

"Hey i love that car" he whined, "But great idea" he smirked before continuing where they were.

Almost an hour later, they both got off the elevator and saw Morgan tapping his foot.

"I thought you said you lived twenty minutes away kid?"

"His junk box car wouldn't start working so I went to pick him up, since i sort of pass that way to head here" she told Morgan.

"Kid... get a working car" he teased, while ruffling Reid's hair, "Now there's a meeting that's going to start soon.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"I cant believe you!" she snapped at him, once they both knew that it was only them and no one else around.

"What did I do? I was just telling the truth Emily"

"You pretty much gave your wife to a creep! You're lucky I got Hotch to let Jordan help me out or else I would have killed you right then and there!"

"Why are you angry at me, I was doing my job"

"How would you like i just throw you in like you did to me?"

"I'd... probably be upset but not as bad as you are right now"

"Don't give me a reason to use my gun on you"

"I think you're being ridiculous, I can't just not sit and be all '_it's not a good idea'_ or '_You're not sending my wife to a pervert, just to get information_'... We still haven't told Hotch about the fact that we've been married for the past coupled of months Emily... Sometimes I wonder if it's because of the fact that I _know_ you don't want anyone to see that you married someone like me!" he then stormed out of the locker room.

Jordan Todd walked in seconds later, having used the other entrance to the locker room and had heard every single word of their argument. She went back, pretended that she had just entered the room and saw Emily fully ready for the club thing.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Oh man, oh man" Morgan was chanting very happily.

"Should we be afraid to why he's so happy?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know but just in case i'll ask... Morgan... what's with the happy chant?"

"Ladies, I got the young Dr. Reid here to get a phone number from a very _hot _ bartender" he smirked very happily.

"Really now... well congrats Dr. Reid" she told him before heading off to the locker room.

Reid was about to go after her, when his phone buzzed telling him that someone had attempted to call him. He looked at the number and knew that it was Austin's, so he and Morgan took off one more.

Emily had already started to change when Jordan walked into he change room and told her, "I um... heard everything"

"Of course you did, you were right next to me"

"No... I meant your argument earlier"

"Oh... so you know"

"Do you care?"

"No... I don't... takes some weight off actually" she realized this.

"Tell him that, when he comes back form wherever he went with Morgan"

"I will"

"And don't worry, i'll let you tell Hotch and the rest of the team"

"Thanks you"

"Now let's talk about how we humiliated Viper" Jordan said very happily.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After seeing him holding his business card, she saw the lipstick on the back of it and automatically felt a huge pang of jealousy but let it slide. After he hung up, he admired the card, before putting it in the trash bin, by his desk. He grabbed his coat, since he had finished his pile and share of work and was now heading out.

About an hour later Emily had finished her files and reports and took off as well.

As she entered the apartment, she saw him fast asleep on the couch and sat in the comfy chair and started to pet Julio who was very happy that she was home. Eventually Julio jumped from her lap onto his lower waist, causing him to wake up with a slight squeal.

"When did you get home?" he asked, while rubbing his eyes.

"About ten minutes ago... Jordan knows about us"

"The whole knows, or the you and I are together"

"The whole knows... and I was relieved"

"I'm not following"

"You said that the reason we haven't told Hotch about us being married is because i'm ashamed of you... if this were true I would have made up something... but I felt relieved that she knew"

"Why?"

"I don't want you or anyone else that knows about us to get suspended or transferred... especially you, just because we're married"

"I'm still not following"

"Okay... think about it this way... Strauss finds out... what is she going to do?"

"...Pin it on Hotch and then either transfer both or just one of us"

"I'm not ashamed of being with you and that includes married as well. I love you and the reason I was mad is because you didn't give a second thought about your decision"

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine a creepy woman started hitting on you; and then the only way to make her talk was to send someone in but i cut in and say '_Let's send in Reid because she has the hots for him_'... how would feel if i just threw you to the suspect like a piece of meat?"

"I'd understand... no...i'd be angry... I was just... I'm sorry, i didn't mean to make sound like that"

"I'm sorry i was a total bitch in the locker room" she then felt his lips onto hers, as he went over to her.

"What do you wanna do tonight?"

"Stay in, watch a movie, and make up sex" she kissed him between her words.

"Sold..."


	6. Demon & Strauss are the same thing

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 4 – Episode: 17 – Titled: Demonology

As she stood in front of the church, Emily tried but failed at the attempt to stop her nose from bleeding. Even after she applied a handful of snow onto her nose, it still didn't stop.

What she didn't know is that during the whole time she had been followed by her husband who kept a safe distance between them. But when he saw her hand grabbing a handful of snow and pressing it onto her face, he knew he had to see what was going on; so he walked up to her and gently laid a hand upon her shoulder, causing her to turn towards him.

"What happened?" he instantly asked as he saw the red snow.

"I don't know, I was looking at a picture of Matthew, John and I when we were teenagers and then my nose started bleeding"

Come on... your car is just around the corner since you hate mine"

"it's a deathtrap on four wheels!" she whined.

After they walked into their home, he literally carried her to their room, got a wet cloth and applied it to her nose. Julio seemed to have sensed the tension due to the fact that he remained outside of the bedroom.

"Where did you and Rossi go when you left for coffee?"

"We went for Coffee... and he then took me to a original exorcist property... and he asked me why I was so into this murder case"

"Why were you... I mean i understand that he was a close friend, but when it came down to it you were willing to risk your job to get the priest... why?"

"... Remember when you mentioned Italy would be a nice place to visit but I thought it was better not to go there for a honeymoon?"

"Do you want to talk about it? Because i know you're a very private person, and whenever you're ready to t-" he was cut off by her.

"I got pregnant in Italy"

"...What?"

"I moved around a lot and when your a teen all you want is to be accepted in... and you'll almost do anything..."

"John Cooley's the father isn't he"

"How...?"

"I saw him kiss your cheek..." he admitted, then something hit him, "Where's the ba-... you had an abortion didn't you" when he saw her looking away he already knew his answer, "You told Rossi and not me..."

"This is something that i buried and wanted to forget; I didn't plan for this to come back and bite me in the ass! I bet there're things that you've told only one other soul and not me right?" when he didn't make eye contact with her, she knew her answer, "But i'm not biting your head off, because everyone have things they'll take to their graves"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

She quickly sat up, panting like she had just ran for her life. Afterwards Emily sat on the side of the bed, before making her way to the washroom; where she splashed cold water onto her face. She then took a look at herself in the mirror and saw and felt like she had aged a couple of years. This was the fifth night in a row where she had woken up form a nightmare and couldn't go back to sleep.

"Emily?" she heard his voice in the hallway.

"In here... I'm okay"

"No you're not... nightmares?"

"..Yeah... they won't stop"

"Come here" he then pulled her into a tight hug, and kissed the top of her head in a reassuring matter, which somehow calmed her, knowing that he understood how the nightmares kept her awake at night.

He took her back to bed, but instead he made her lay against him. Her back against his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her, his head laid upon her shoulder and would every once in a while kiss her shoulder or neck.

Eventually they both drifted off to sleep, but had to wake up when the alarm went off, an hour after they had finally gotten some rest. She got her work clothes and went to take a shower, while he ate and fed Julio and when she walked into the kitchen, he kissed her gently on the lips before head headed for the shower himself.

About an hour later they both got off the elevator, holding different brands of coffee cups, indicating that she had to pick him up again, and this time his junkie car wasn't working for real, which made her smile inside, due to the fact that her husband loved that car. After they started working JJ came over and dragged Emily away from the bullpen, leaving an utterly confused Spencer Reid.

Before Emily could say anything Garcia closed the door to JJ's office and the two blondes were starring her down... or trying to. Emily just stared back, utterly confused at her friends actions. Eventually the two of them got sick of the waiting game, knowing that Emily wouldn't give up so they decided to bite the bullet and ask.

"Why didn't you tell us that you and Spence were together?" JJ asked finally.

"What?"

"I was heading home last night and I just happened to past by JJ's office when I heard you, Emily Prentiss, giggling in a very naughty way!" Garcia said very seriously.

"Wait you didn't... oh god!" JJ stepped away from her desk.

"...What makes you think... okay, I'll let you two in on something but you two cannot tell another soul until we tell Hotch... swear!" she was dead serious and they knew it must have been serious for her to make them swear.

"I swear not to tell anyone not even bossman" Garcia said.

"I promise. Now please tell me it wasn't on my desk"

"It wasn't I swear" Emily answered, "But you might want to get the handle on your chair fixed..." she muttered under her breath but both ladies heard her.

"I'm getting a new chair..."

"Whatever sweet cheeks, now tell us!"

"Fine..." she stood up, pulled her hand behind her neck and pulled out a small chain necklace, which soon revealed a silver wedding band.

"You and Spence... how long?"

"When?"

"Yes me and Spencer are married, when... It happened when we both got drunk in Vegas, and almost a year"

"Why haven't you told us sooner!"

"Because if Strauss finds out i'm out since she has a huge grudge against me and she'll pull Hotch into it since she also wants him gone. Since Reid knows the rule book by memory he pulled a good way for us to keep our job and Hotch's and everyone elses"

"What's that?"

"If our supervisor, Hotch, hasn't reported a behaviour change within the first year, apparently it shows that we can keep our personal life away from work... it's even a bonus if he actually doesn't know... which we don't like doing but if it means a better chance for him to not get suspended then we have no choice"

"You two have really thought it out haven't you?" JJ asked.

"Yeah we have... and right now I should be working... so can we talk about this later?" Prentiss then walked out of her friend's office and returned to her desk and continued where she was.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After a boring day at only looking at files, the team was sent home early and both Reid and Prentiss were relieved because it meant that they could relax longer and get more rest.

Emily was fast asleep on the couch when a sudden knock at the door woke her and startled Spencer Reid. He looked through the peep hole and saw Hotch standing on the other side. As soon as he opened the door, their boss rushed in.

"Both of you need to explain something to me and I want answers!" he said in his boss tone, "Are you to fraternizing?"

"I wouldn't think married for almost a year as fraternizing, sir" she answered honestly.

"Married?" he questioned, "Almost a year? Why the hell wasn't I informed!"

"Strauss would have put the blame on you for letting us get together and gotten you fired. We knew after a year we could present ourselves to Strauss, she questions you, your reaction would have been real... pointing that we could work together as a married couple" Spencer explained, "This isn't a fling Hotch..."

"I know... I saw the two of you getting into the same car and getting out of the dame car this morning and had my suspicion..."

"We didn't mean to go behind your back sir"

"I know Prentiss... but Strauss came to me with this and she saw my reaction was authentic and so she'll be expecting the twp of you in her office tomorrow morning at eight... I just came to tell you both to get ready"

"Don't worry we are"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Both of them were seated next to one another, while Strauss reviewed the marriage certificate, the testimony of agent Hotchner and the rest the team.

"You both knew the consequence of your actions"

"Not to be rude Ma'm but you make it sound like we purposely shot an UNSUB or something" Emily said.

"Agent Prentiss, this is a serious matter" she said in a icy tone.

"We've been together for almost a year and throughout those months, agent Hotchner has not seen any different behaviour than the usual ones. We sometimes work together, but he usually remains at the police station while I work with either agent Rossi, Morgan or Hotchner ma'm"

"Plus the matter of fact is that you were once married to David Rossi yourself"

"Dr. Reid, I would remain silent if i were you" she warned him, "But since there are no complaints... I cannot do anything... but if even one complaint reaches my desk in the next couple of months... Dr. Reid remains here but will be suspended for a month without pay and you agent Prentiss shall look for a job else where in the bureau... Am I understood?"

After they both left her office they went to their desk and saw the rest of the team patiently waiting for them.

"So..." Rossi asked.

"We're being watched until the one year mark..." Reid said.

"So this wasn't some sick joke; you're married to one another?" Morgan asked.

"If any of you knew from the beginning, then she would have come up with something like, protecting one another, covering up to make sure the team stayed together" Prentiss said, "Once we hit the one year, we were going to tell everyone"

"I know you would have Princess, but right now we have to celebrate for the fact that pretty boy here is now a man" he teased his younger colleague.


	7. Amplification & Complications

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 4 - Episode: 24 - Titled: Amplification

After JJ, Emily and Spencer arrived at work early, due to the fact that they had been out earlier this morning to celebrate, since today was their one year anniversary of marriage and that also meant that Strauss was now off both of their backs! And that is worth celebrating! They were talking and laughing when as soon as they got off the elevator they saw the military soldiers in the bullpen and knew something really bad was going on.

"This is not good" JJ muttered under her breath before going to look for Hotch.

"She can say that again" Emily said, "So much for an easy day huh?"

"At least it's here" he tried to lighten the mood.

After they took the two little pills and everything was told on the current case; Hotch gave everyone five minutes to get ready before getting out there and finding out who and the cure for the new stream of Anthrax.

Spencer was looking back at the notes the military had taken over the last 24 hours and, when he sensed he was being watched and quickly looked around to see Garcia at the entrance of the briefing room.

"I saw that you were busy... you okay?"

"Not really, no. You?"

"The same... are you scared?"

"Yes... it's normal Garcia, but i'm not afraid for myself, i'm afraid for Emily and all of you"

After they had given the profile and watching the video of Nichols, she pulled him away and into JJ's office, since she was talking with Hotch in the briefing room, closed the door and kissed him.

"What was that for?"

"I've been nervous as hell so far and sick worried about everyone but mostly you" she then kissed him again, "and to say I love you"

"I'm not leaving Emily" he then leaned down to kiss her.

"I know... I just felt that I had to tell you" she pulled him in for another kiss, "I have to get going with Rossi to Nichols last job... be careful"

"Hey it's me we're talking about"

"Why do you think I said be careful?" she then almost squealed when he pulled her to him and planted one last kiss onto her lips.

"I love you too"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Emily's phone was ringing and saw that it was Garcia so she answered it.

"Prentiss"

"_Em..._" she was trying not to sob.

"Garcia what's going on?"

"_Reid's infected_"

"What... how, he took those damn pills!" she tried to keep her emotions in tact but was failing at the moment.

"_He went into Nichols home, without Morgan and saw the broken vile and locked himself in..._"

"Prentiss, what's going on?" Rossi asked.

"I got to go Garcia... just keep me updated... please?"

"_You know I will Emily_" then their conversation was over and Emily put her phone away.

"Emily"

"Reid's infected... we're running out of time Rossi"

"Prentiss..."

"Let's just continue to interview Nichols old job" they both then continued to ask questions for the next little while. But Emily stepped away when she received a call and saw that it was Spencer.

"I told you to be careful"

"_And I was_"

"You're infected not so genius"

"_Actually I probably saved Morgan from the same fate as mine... so I was careful_"

"I meant for you..." she told him.

"_I know but I'm the trouble maker remember?_" she then heard Dr. Kimura's voice on the other side of the line, "_I have to go Emily... I love you, goodbye"_ and he the hung up.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After hearing him complaining to Morgan about eating his Jell-O, she knew that he was going to be okay, but that didn't mean that he was out of the woods with her, his wife. Emily gently knocked on the door, earning both guys attentions to her.

"Hey"

"Hey Princess"

"Hey Emily"

"Can I talk to my husband alone?"

"No..." Reid immediately answered, knowing what was coming.

"Kid, i've answered you about women that carry guns" he chuckled as he left the room.

"Emily, please listen..."

"No..." she closed the door, locked it before walking up to him. Just when he thought she was going to give him crap, she placed a thing of Jell-O on the moveable table by his bed.

"Jell-O?"

"I came by earlier and heard you complaining about how Morgan ate two or your Jell-Os so i went to a good place and got you some... and you were still complaining about it... 20 minutes later. Big baby"

"You're not mad?"

"I'm pissed at you Spencer, but you're okay and that's all that matters to me" after she said this, he moved over to the side and patted at the empty spot next to him.

Emily laid next to him and held him close to her, "But if you ever do something like this again i'll shoot you"

"There you are" he said with a smile on his face, while stroking her hair.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Days later both of them walked into their apartment, and were welcomed by none other than Julio, who was limping due from old age, Emily picked him up and was petting him; after she knew Spencer was comfortable on the bed.

Things were now back to normal but how long could this last?

(**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but i'll make it up in the next chapter i Swear... whci should be update later on tonight**)


	8. ReidEffect Over?

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 5 – Episode – 01 – Titled: Nameless, Faceless

As soon as they entered their home, they were at one another. After the most gruesome case they had done, about the pig farmer in Ontario, they immediately knew what could take away the images. Sex. Earlier before they had gotten the case Emily had been trying to talk to Spencer, but after seeing the case slowly showing the real monster within it, what she had to tell him vanished and right now wasn't worth interrupting.

Then of course the phone was ringing as they were in the middle of round two of their love making and Emily had tried to push him away, but he was determined to finish what they had started, and whoever was calling them could leave a message.

"_Spence, Emily it's JJ. We have a new case, call me back_" the machine then ended.

Minutes later, both of them screamed out their cries of pleasure and were panting like never before. Both of them were fast asleep, when the house phone started ringing again; but this time it was Spencer that answered the phone.

"Hello..." he sounded extremely tired.

"_Spence, were are you and Emily?"_

"JJ, why are you calling?"

"_Because we have a new case and it's an emergency, Garcia sent the address to your phones, now get down here!"_ she then hung up.

He sighed in frustration, before walking back into their room and lightly shook Emily awake.

"Twice is enough..." she muttered before turning over on her other side.

"We have a new case" this caused her to automatically wake up.

"Please tell me this is a really mean joke... We got home... not even four hours ago"

"I know babe but she said it was an emergency, so we better get moving and the address is in our phones already, before JJ comes into our home like a madwoman" he actually looked afraid for a moment.

"Okay, okay... but we really need to talk later"

"I promise" he then kissed her, before grabbing some fresh clothes in the closet.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Something's bothering you Emily" Spencer pointed out as they were heading to the Trauma Doctor's home.

"Since when does Hotch arrives late? I mean this is the same pain in the ass, drill sergeant we work with everyday right?" he chuckled at her choice of words.

"Emily, we both answered the phone late as well, remember?" he wiggled his eyebrows up & down.

"Yeah but we're married honey, and Hotch isn't but he's still in love with Haley, who hates him right now"

"...True, but let's not worry about that right now, if we need him one of us can go to his apartment and get him" he suggested.

"That's true"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As she heard the echo of the gun shot, she swore that her heart actually stopped beating, as panic set in.

"Reid... Reid, answer me... Reid... Spencer!" Emily almost shouted, before she hung up and dialled for medics and the police department. Now she had to wait and that was killing her inside, she couldn't lose him now. But she remained strong and focused on keeping an eye on Hotch, in case he either woke up or Foyet tried something again.

"Is everything okay agent Prentiss?"

"um, yeah, don't worry but i'm just warning you that the rest of the team will be alerted and should be here within thirty minutes"

"Alright"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After watching Hotch and Haley's talk, Emily walked to the room number she knew he was in and carefully entered.

As soon as he saw her facial expression he knew that he was really in trouble this time, "Emily, please don't be mad but I was doing my job and I..." he was then cut off by her.

"No, you have to be more careful Spencer!" she walked up to him and crossed her arms, "I almost had a heart attack when you didn't answer me! I didn't deserve that, to go through that and this includes your child!"

"my...what, my child?" when he saw her sitting in the nearby chair trying to keep her emotions in tact, he knew that it was true, "You're pregnant?"

"Going on four weeks"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"The Canada case... and now with what happened here today, really didn't give us privacy"

"True..." he then held her hand, and she didn't pull away, "We're going to be parents" he chuckled as he said this, finding it hard to believe that he was going to become a father.

She hugged him and told him that she had to go talk to the team but that she would come back to him so that they could tell them another day, which he agreed since JJ told him what had happened to Hotch and with Haley as well.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?"

"No... because since you're going to be on crutches for the next little while, this also means not to do anything that's physically straining... if you know what I mean" she told him, before leaving him utterly shocked.

"We'll see Emily" he whispered, while smiling, knowing that she was only half truthful.

Hours later the doctor had given Spencer Reid his release papers and he was all ready to go back home but should remain in rest until further notice. He was still getting used to the crutches he had bought and now was making his way to the SUV, where Morgan and Rossi were waiting for him.

"Where's Emily?"

"She felt a little queazy and rushed to the washroom, JJ's with her" Rossi answered Reid's question.

"My man" Morgan said, while giving him the Morgan grin.

"She told you?"

"No we figured out, especially when she was yelling at you and JJ happened to have heard the word child" Rossi said.

"I never knew you had it in you kid" he chuckled, "Now all we have to worry about is the Reid effect"

"The Reid effect?" Rossi repeated, when the ladies walked out of the hospital.


	9. Holding It Together

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 5 – Episode: 09 - Titled: 100

They all remembered the last call... the promise... and the gun shots that rang in the air, before everyone broke... They had lost, even thought they knew they were going to catch him... they knew that they had lost. Spencer looked at the floor, trying to force his eidetic memory to actually forget what he had just heard, Morgan knew he failed Hotch, Rossi felt the same way but knew that he would be there for anything Hotch and Jack, Garcia was sobbing, JJ tried but fail at holding back her tears, while Emily looked way... denying any emotions... she knew they had to get ready to face Foyet... hopefully dead.

As they pulled up at the house, they ran out and entered in every available entry before looking for Hotch. They found him alright, they found him overly beating Foyet and as soon as Morgan pulled him away... he broke down but put his emotions aside when it came to go look for Jack. He knew he hadn't been able to save Haley but he knew he had to get Jack. As both Reid and JJ walked back down the stairs, keeping a eye on Jack, while Emily waited for the EMT at the stairs, Rossi waited outside when he saw the Medic man approaching the house and guided him to Emily, who then guided him to where Haley's body lay.

Reid didn't say one word during the whole thing... during the whole damn time they were there, it was the same thing for Emily and the rest of the team, unless they were asked questions but they kept them short and would then remain quiet. What he couldn't stop thinking was, what if it were Emily and him instead of Hotch, Haley and Jack? He already knew the answer... he would have killed Foyet with his bare hands, and he wasn;t the violent kind of guy.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Days later, they were questioning Hotch's motive to have killed Foyet and everyone was being called in, Right now JJ was in with Strauss, while Rossi was in the waiting room, Morgan, Garcia and Hotch were with Jack int he briefing room and the Reid's were making sure they looked proper as they sneaked out of the supply closet in the bureau. Since what had happened, Spencer had been extra close to her to a point where they would sneak off, during works hours, which wasn't like them at all. But because of what happened to Haley, Spencer realized that this could have been Emily and their child.

Even with Emily it was the same thing, they didn't want to talk... it was too much for them to talk about, so they just made love more frequently, instead of talking about it. Even JJ had to admit that it was the same way with her and Will at the moment, but she mostly spent her time with Henry, while Garcia held onto Kevin even tighter, knowing that she loves him dearly and the thought of losing him to an UNSUB or even at all scared the living hell out of her. But no one could feel the same way Hotch was feeling right... what Jack was feeling as well... what both of them have to go through starting now and the rest of their lives.

Emily was covering the hickey Spencer had given not so long ago, while he fixed his tie, before they each went their separate ways. Reid was asked to sit near the interviewing room, while Strauss was with someone else; while Emily stayed in the BAU briefing room where Jack and the rest of the team was.

Just as Rossi entered the briefing room an unknown agent asked Emily to sit in the waiting room, while they were interviewing Reid. So the usual short walk felt too long for her, but she reached the seating area and pretty soon her legs were bouncing, due to her nervousness.

"_All this... All this because of one bastard..._" she thought to herself, _"I think anyone of us would have killed him on the spot... knowing that we knew that he already had a plan in mind at escaping and attacking Hotch and Jack..._"

At that moment the door opened and out walked Reid, who quickly raised his eyebrows, indicating to her "_Be careful_"... she knew right then that Strauss would try to ask questions on Hotch's leadership and behaviour on this particular case. She took a seat and waited for Strauss to ask the damn questions already.

"Agent Prentiss..." she was not happy to see her.

"Ma'm" she answered in a rough voice, showing the same emotions she felt towards her... pure hate.

"We understand that agent Hotchner managed to separate himself from the rest of the team"

"He didn't _manage_ to do that, when Marshall Casmire was in the ambulance..." she was caught off by Strauss.

"Agent Hotchner volunteered to ride along..." now it was Prentiss's turn to caught her off, which pleased her very well, but didn't show it.

"To get answers before he lost consciousness"

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"It didn't seem necessary"

"Did he tell you that?"

"Is that what you're looking for? A way to blame this on him? What good could that possible do?" she had caught on, on Strauss plan.

"Agent Hotchner was looking for an opportunity to separate himself from the team and he found one..." Prentiss was really trying to keep her cool down.

"That isn't true"

"He was desperate and he didn't want someone with a clear head to stop him" now Emily was really pissed off.

"Is there a question in there somewhere?"

"Tell me what happened while agent Hotchner was in the ambulance"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Afterward Emily was done and had insulted Strauss, she was ordered to leave and she saw Derek before she made her way back to the briefing room. Not too long afterwards, it was Hotch's turn and then Strauss would decide.

As soon as they saw his facial expression, they knew that all charges and doubts were dropped, bringing some relief to the team, but only a little. Now they had to pull themselves together so that from now on they could be there for Hotch... not as his subordinates... but as family.


	10. Family

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 5 – Episode: 11 - Titled: Retaliation

**ERP POV:**

Well... he thought he had me good huh? Just because he got some blood to trickle down my face, form the beating he gave me just to let his anger towards me out. I've had worse... How could I forget the car accident I was in with that detective as we were heading back to the station to take in Schrader. How could I ever forget that case... especially the detective... You know I still and always will blame myself for what happened to him? I can still remember chasing after him into the woods with Morgan...

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

_**2 ½ years ago...**_

She was woken up from her sleep , when she felt his hands on her ever growing stomach. He had finally come over his fear of the baby bump. She was almost at the eight month mark, when they were called onto a case of a ex felon ho had kidnapped his daughter. After he was put in the back of the police vehicle, Emily grabbed her phone and dialled Hotch's number and told him about the capture of Schrader and how she would go with the detective, while Morgan went to the hospital with Jenny. After she hung up, she saw Morgan was busy with Jenny, who was talking to her mother, and dialled Spencer's number.

"_Reid"_

"Hey..."

"_Hey, how are you and the baby doing?"_

"We're both good, but i'm going along with the detective to take him in, while Morgan goes with Jenny to the hospital, so I'll see you soon okay?"

"_Okay, see you soon. Love you"_

"Love you too" she then hung up and went over to the vehicle.

She knew the moment he said that quote something was up his sleeves but she didn't think that highly about it. Especially when it came to a point where he bent over and started coughing, groaning in pain and complaining.

Then just as quickly as she turned to the back, holding her Glock in her hands, the truck hit them hard and good down the hill and into a ditch by the woods. Her head smashed against the inside of the car many times before the vehicle finally stopped tumbling and the whole engulfed her in darkness and then nothing.

Her eyes then opened only to see him killing the police officer beside her; the concussion too strong to help her think straight enough to do something quickly, but when he went for her keys, she held onto his arm as best as she could, until he elbowed her hard in the face. Then came the unknown driver who got Schrader out and stopped him from killing her... especially when he saw how bad she looked.

As soon as she saw the two of them running back to the still running vehicle, she forced the windshield to break off and started to shoot at the vehicle that was driving away, in hopes that she struck the driver or at least the vehicle enough that they couldn't get far.

As Emily reached the side of the road a huge amount of pain hit her hard and she realized that it was coming from her stomach, before darkness consumed her again her water broke. Then she kept blacking in and out every couple of seconds as she tried to stand up, but the pain in her stomach was too much so she remained on the ground, until a set of head lights came from a far and the vehicle slowly stopped and out came a unknown figure.

"Prentiss!" It was Morgan and she was relieved but not out of the woods yet.

After she told him everything she knew she told him, "Water... broke..." before passing out and Morgan was now panicking. He grabbed his phone as the Paramedics took gurney'd her intot the back with Jenny and dialled JJ's number.

"JJ, it's Morgan... There was a car accident"

"_Are you and Jenny okay?"_

"It was me... it was Emily... Bunding is dead and Schradder escaped... he has a partner"

"_Oh god... is she okay!"_

"Her water broke... The car's done for JJ... Just... Just tell Reid to get his ass at the hospital..." he gave the rest of the information to JJ before hanging up and getting back into the ambulance.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Spencer had just packed his messenger full, when JJ walked at a quick pace in the station and towards them.

"There's been an accident, Emily's in the hospital, Bunding's dead"

"What! Is she alright!" Reid immediately asked.

"She has a concussion"

"Is Morgan with her?"

"Yeah"

"What about Schrader?"

"North bound, in a truck"

"Truck?" Rossi asked.

"He has a partner"

As soon as Hotch was done talking, Reid immediately rushed to JJ, who was talking on the phone. As soon as she hung up, he pulled her away and asked her, "How is she really?" he knew that it had been a lie.

"Her water broke..." she told him.

"I'm heading on over"

"Spence... you can't... Morgan's staying with her and he'll be calling you as soon as he have information. We need every available member to catch him" he knew she was right.

"... I can't forgive myself for not being there for her..." he then rushed out and called Morgan.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As soon as they took Emily into the emergency room to see not only her wounds but on the baby as well, his phone rang and he knew who it was, "They just took her in Reid"

"_Is she alright?_"

"She was arguing with the doctors..."

"_was...?_"

"Until she screamed in pain and grabbed hold of her stomach... kid... i think your kid is coming coming tonight"

"_I should be there... with her..._"

"Focus on the case and kissed up later... I'll let JJ know anything new" he then hung up.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

And he was right because ten minutes later, JJ came in with the crime scene photos and Reid froze as he saw the badly damaged car. He knew he had to focus on the case to make sure that no one went through what Emily had to go through right now.

Somewhere in the hospital, three hours later, Morgan had gotten news that Emily had to have had a C-section in order to save the baby and was now in a small room resting, while the baby was in a incubator, being examined by the nurses at the maternity ward.

"Prentiss-Reid, Emily?" the doctor asked.

"I'm her colleague from the FBI, how is she?"

"She fully awake and arguing with us and the nurses. We're going to have to sedate her if she doesn't cooperate"

"Let me try to contact her husband, he's the only one who can get some sense into her" he told the doctor while taking out his phone.

Spencer was reading back on Schrader's profile, when he saw that Morgan was calling him on his cell, "How are they?"

"_They had to do a C-section and you're now the proud father of a healthy 6 ½ pound baby girl, kid; while Emily's trying to escape by arguing with both the doctors and the nurses and they're going to sedate her if you don't calm your woman down"_

"Hand your phone over to her"

"..._Spencer?_" she said.

"Hey Em... how are you feeling?"

"_Really sore, tired, and pissed off..._"

"Emily, you need to let your body rest, until I get there okay... Eventually Morgan will interview you and he'll give us the information we need to catch them. But you need to rest first sweetie, especially for Diana Rose Prentiss-Reid"

"_It's a girl..." _He was happy to hear the calmness and happiness in her voice.

"Yeah... Now I need you to rest for now okay... especially when i get to the hospital. I want to see my two girls in the same room" He hadn't noticed Garcia popping onto the screen of his laptop and was paying very close attention and JJ had just walked into the room.

"_...Fine... I'm listen_"

"Why do you make it sound like I asked you to do something impossible?" he was amused.

"_Because you know how much I hate hospitals... You'll call as soon as you have news?"_

"You know I will... Oh god..."

"_What?_"

"I just realized that Garcia is going to spoil this child rotten..." this caused her to laugh, "I love you..."

"_I love you too Spencer..._" they both hung up, and as soon as he tunred aroud he saw JJ starring at him.

"How long have you been there?"

"I just came in to ask if you had any news about Emily and the fact that Garcia texted me to come here so that she could share what she found"

"Garcia..." he then slowly turned and saw the tech analyst starring at him as well, "...Hi"

"_Save it junior G-man... now what about me spoiling someone rotten? And were you talking to Emily?"_

"Yeah... They had to operate"

"Oh god... and..."

"It's a girl..." he smiled at JJ, who then immediately engulfed him into a tight hug, followed by Garcia's squeal.

"_I am sooo spoiling this child rotten!_"

"What's going on here?" Hotch asked in his boss tone.

"Nothing... Garcia said she has information" JJ covered up.

Rossi stood next to Reid and whispered, "Congrats kid"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Morgan interviewed Emily, they were getting somewhere and pretty soon they had a profile of the partner, who was being threatened to serve under Schrader or else his family would die.

Emily woke up from a nightmare of the accident and saw Morgan was gone and she really wanted to see her baby. Then a nurse walked in the check her charts and politely asked if she could go to the maternity ward and and see her baby.

The nurse left without saying a word to her and came back in five minutes later with the incubator, without the lid, and inside was a wide awake Diana. The nurse gently handed her to Emily before giving them some alone time to bond.

"Hey there sweetie... i'm your mom"

Meanwhile both Spencer and Morgan had cornered Schrader and Joe, but Morgan had taken the shot which ended Schrader's life, causing his fake partner to lash out at Reid, who completely lost it for once.

"How about what you did to that agent woman last night!"

"What..."

"I'm her husband and last night because of you they had to operate on her to save our unborn child!"

"..." before he could say anything, Morgan had him pinned down, against the nearest car.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Joe was reunited with his family, Spencer got a lift from Morgan to the hospital, with the team right behind them. He showed evidence that he was Emily's husband and they took him to her room, where he saw through the small window, his wife holding and talking to their daughter. He tapped onto the door gently and walked in.

"Hey..."

"Hey yourself... how's Joe and his family?"

"They're fine... he send his congrats and apologizes for what he put you and Diana through" he gently stroked his daughters head and she looked up at him and smiled.

"She knows who her father is" she told him, before she showed him how to hold her and without any trouble he was holding his daughter for he first time and he was head over heals for his daughter; just like he would for Emily, he would also die to protect his daughter.

Hotch watched form the slightly ajar door the new family and the latest tiny member of the BAU family. JJ walked next to him and secretly watched as well.

"You remember what you were thinking when you held Henry for the first time?" he asked her.

"Yeah... I do... I thought that I would give him what ever he needed to be there for him"

"Even your life..."

"Even my life. What were you thinking?"

"That i'd be there for him no matter what and that I'd tell him and show that I love him everyday... Now what were you thinking just now?" he was curious.

"That once we get back home, Garcia will start Spoiling this kid rotten" this cause the two of them to laugh, making there presence known the new parents.

"I told you They'd laugh at the way i'm holding her"

"No they're not"

"She's right Spence, it's just something I said to him" JJ told them.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Days later Emily and Diana were cleared from the hospital and had driven from the hospital back home, which took them over twenty four hours. They were overly joy, but extremely exhausted from the very long trip back home.

They walked in and couldn't believe what they saw. The team had fully put every necessary things in and around the crib, which made them happy that they didn't need to waste any more time, especially since Diana was already fast asleep. Emily gently placed her in, before turning on the baby monitor.

"We better get some sleep while we can, you know she likes to wake up early" she told him, while wrapping her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah, we should... I almost lost you and Diana... I told JJ that I'd never forgive myself for not being there"

"Spencer if you had stayed Hotch would have no choice but to report you for letting your personal feelings while on the job"

"Almost decked him... I wanted to"

"You would and I both that we would have done the exact same thing back there... let's forget about it, because everyone got what they deserved in the end. Now let's get to bed okay?"

"Alright" He watched his daughter for another minute before leaving the room and into their bed, where they slept peacefully for a while, until Diana started crying and both of them groan and said at the exact same time "I got it"


	11. I Know That Feeling

_**'Cause Baby You're Firework**_

CM – Season: – Episode: 12 – Titled: The Uncanny Valley

Almost a three months went by and Emily was back at work but would only be on out of town cases, when needed and for this one she was needed, especially when they had literally no idea about the profile for this UNSUB.

As she got out of the shower and dressed, she could smell the eggs Spencer was cooking; she applied make up and then left the bathroom to go to the kitchen where she saw not only her plate, but Spencer trying to feed a fussy Diana.

"Here let me try" she told him as pulled out her hand, and he handed it to her, "Come on sweet heart; eat for mommy" Diana then took the food into her mouth and was eating.

"Mama's girl" he said while smiling, before kissing his wife good morning.

"Good morning to you too babe" she told him, as their lips parted. And then she burst out laughing when Diana got a hold of the squashed food and used the tiny spoon to throw it onto her father's face, who just look disgusted.

"How cans he eat this stuff!" he was being overly dramatic, "How can babies stay very nutritious with these when they taste like..."

"Baby in the room" she warned him.

"Come on... I'll go clean up, while you two get ready and then it's off to the daycare at the bureau okay?"

"Fine... bossy"

"You boss me plenty"

"Yeah I know... what's your point" she smirked, but when she saw him shut his eyes tight and stuck out his tongue, and she immediately threw a tiny spoon full of the baby food right onto his tongue.

"ARGH! OH god, that's disgusting!" he kept whining all the way he to their room and she swore that she could still hear him, after he closed the door.

"Daddy's a big worse that uncle Derek with dirty diapers" she said in a immature way, that made Diana laugh.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Hotch had dismiss the team back to their hotel for the rest of the night, Reid sneaked into Emily's room, without their supervisor knowing, but they weren't doing anything. Both of them had received a call from the daycare saying that Diana was fussing and they didn't know what to do.

"_Dr. Reid?"_ even from across the room, Emily could hear her little girl crying and it hurt her to hear how uncomfortable she was at the moment.

"Yes this is he... Can you put the phone on speakers?" when he heard the beep, indicating that they were now on speakers, he passed the phone onto Emily who gave him a confused look, "Don't think I don't hear you sing that song to her, before she falls asleep... that's her song. Go on and sing it to her"

After taking a deep breathe, she put the phone onto her ear and quietly shushed Diana who slowly calmed down enough before she started singing her daughter's song, "You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July.'Cause baby you're a firework. Come on, show 'em what you're worth, Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh". As you shoot across the sky-y-y. Baby, you're a firework, come on, let your colors burst. Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh", you're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe" by the time she finished, both of them heard nothing.

"_She's now fast asleep... thank you_" she was whispering as she was leaving the room.

"It's okay, glad we could help and we'll call when we arrive back to Quantico okay"

"_Alright, have a good night_" the conversation was then disconnected.

"Why are you smiling?" she asked her husband.

"Because my extremely drop dead gorgeous wife has an exceptional voice and is the best and hot damn mother ever" he then kissed her.

"Back to your room mister" she pushed him away after returning the kiss.

"Hotch doesn't has to know... just like what happened in his office last week" he wiggled his eye brows up & down, before kissing her again, "Or again in JJ's office"

"Desk or chair?"

"Both"

"We really need to learn self control in the bureau building" she laughed while speaking, "But you do need to go back to your room, because we have to get up early tomorrow, babe", she kissed him one last time, "Now goodnight" she then closed the door and locked it, before going to bed.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Hotch partnered up Rossi with Reid to go visit Dr. Malcolm's practice, Emily caught up with him and gently pulled him aside for a minute.

"Spencer, I know this is hard but don't let it get to you, because it'll block your judgement"

"And what have pity for a man that gave electro shock therapy to his own flesh and blood?" he snapped at her.

"If you go in and start accusing, you'll get kicked off the case and this will affect not only the team but for the three missing people right now" she retorted before storming off.

"Emily... Emily!" he tried but Rossi caught his arm and they both left the station and were heading off to question the UNSUB's father.

After Reid and Rossi arrived at Malcolm's office, he knew something was wrong just by looking at the office and he would figure it out quickly.

"I am very confused, gentlemen. What does this have to do with Samantha?"

"We need to talk to her, is she here?" Rossi asked.

"No she's at work"

"Does she live here or did you move her into one of your halfway houses?" the older agent asked her.

"As a matter of fact she is one of my house"

"Well we'll need the address"

"And I need to know what this is about"

"She might be tied to a series of abductions" he answered, while Reid's attention caught something and was now investigating it.

"That's impossible. It's not my daughter"

"Is Samantha on her own at this house, there are no other patients, right?"

"She thought it was for the best, and I agreed"

Yeah but let's face it, you're happy that she's out of your hair" it was now a showdown between Rossi and Dr. Malcolm's.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Because if you had been visiting her recently doctor, you would know what she's been doing"

"Samantha has been troubled"

"Three women are dead because of her!" Rossi said, his tone in a accused form.

"She's not capable of that"

"Are you certain? I mean the effects of electro shock; especially at that age are permanent. But maybe you knew that"

"My wife died when Samantha was ten and she never recovered" Reid then saw something and exactly knew what was going on and they why, "I tried everything. Child psychiatry, pet therapy, nothing helped; she was cutting herself. She was in pain. This interview is over!"

"Where's your daughter doctor!" Rossi was losing his cool now.

"And agent Rossi, if you try to talk to her; a mentally ill women. Without her knowing what she's doing..." Rossi didn't want to her this crap from him, so he cut him off.

"Do you know about he women she's keeping?"

"And have no medical legal council present, you'll have no case. Do you understand me, none"

"We'll keep the police here, in case Samantha drops in for a visit. Let's go Reid"

"Hey, uh, really fast question. Why are all these toys here?"

"I use them in my therapy" Spencer wasn't buying it for one milli-second.

"No I understand that but why are they way up there on that shelf, where any kids can actually reach them?"

"They're reminders of patients that I've helped"

"Let me ask you something" he said while reaching up for once of the plush toys on the shelf and put it right in front of the doctor, "What was the name of the little you helped with this one?"

"Jenny Larson"

"Hm, and this one?" he laid another one by the first one, "What was the name of the girl you helped with this one?"

"Abigail Moore"

"How about this one?"

"Linda Crousse"

"Those girls are like what... nine or twelve years old, I am assuming"

"My PHD, is on the trauma on pre pubescent girls, I do not appreciate what you are implying"

"Oh I'm not implying anything. I'm making an inference; an inference is an educated guess and base on that I form an Hypothesis. For instance, my hypothesis here is that after you _raped_ your daughter; you submitted her to electro shock treatment so that she'd stayed quiet"

"This is outrageous!"

"And then out of guilt, you bought her toys or more specifiably you bought her a line of dolls, because that's what serial molesters do, they give gifts. So you continued the pattern on your other patients and then once they left your care you'd add your toys to your collection"

"I'm sorry, you can't back up your story, _doctor_"

"This is what I love my job _doctor_, ah because my lab is a jury of your pierce, my test will be Jenny Larson, Abigail Moore and Linda Crousse. The DA will put them on the stand, and I'm going to personally bring these dolls in and you're going to watch when they react" he said in a rough whisper that was filled with anger and disgust.

"Or... you could tell us where your daughter is and will tell the DA you cooperated, but once we walk out that door, that deal comes off the table" When he refused to talk, both of them were heading out the door, especially Reid who was ready to physically assault him, not deck him, but beat the living crap out of him.

"...2529 Adam's Street...you'll tell them right? That I cooperated?"

"Do you wanna know how I figured you out? Those toys, you take care of them... these one you treasure but the collection is not quite complete. Where are they?"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After she got he news that all three women were found alive and that Samantha had her dolls back; Emily knew that she would have to talk to Reid. But he was avoiding her at all cost, which got her worried.

Even after they arrived back to Quantico, he said that he needed sometime alone and took a cab somewhere else, instead of going to go see his daughter. She asked Derek to follow him and keep an eye out for him and he didn't refuse, especially when he was also worried about his friend that he considered like his little brother. So he took his SUV and followed him, which lead him to a near by park and saw him play chess at a rather quick pace with someone way younger than him.

After an hour, they said their goodbyes and he patiently waited for a bus to come, but instead Derek Morgan revved up the engine and stopped in front of Reid, "Need a lift pretty boy?"

"Emily sent you"

"Yeah... we're all worried except her... she's way more worried because you turned down to go see your own daughter, that you never stop talking about. See where I'm getting at kid?"

"I do... I just needed some time alone"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As he entered his home, only the light from his kitchen was lite and he knew she was still up, from the sounds of the dishes being put away into the cabinets. He put his go bag, messenger bag and coat onto the floor, one piled over the other, before he slowly made his way to the kitchen. But not before he put on the alarm.

He leaned against the frame of the entrance of the kitchen and watched his wife putting the last of the now clean plate into the cabinet, before she turned around to face him.

"Hey..." he said weakly.

"...Hey" she told him as she tried to get pass, him but he blocked her only way out, before he pinned her against the other entrance frame and kissed her passionately and deeply. The next thing she knew they were on top of the table, ripping each others clothes off and kissing wildly.

_Two hours later..._

They were both in their bed looking at one another, holding each others hands, when he leaned in and gently kissed her.

"Spencer... what the hell happened over there?"

"He raped his own daughter Emily... I know we deal with these kind of cases... but things are different now with Diana being born and everything..."

"I know baby..." she stroked his hair, "Hotch had to pull me away from the case when I overheard him and Rossi talking about what he did to his daughter"

"It's not just that Emily..." he leaned his head onto the space that connected her shoulder and neck, "I was 11... my first year in high school..." she now knew why he was acting the way he was during and after the case, "He promised the bullying would stop... but the catch was that it was when he was around and he cornered me after school..." after that he couldn't stop crying and she just held him in a reassuring matter as she couldn't stop the tears from leaving her eyes.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When he woke up he saw the brightness of the sun and quickly looked at the clock, eleven ten in the morning. He got out of bed, wearing only his boxers, but he got dressed in a normal T-shirt and jeans and walked down the hallway and reached the kitchen, where he saw Emily preparing the baby food for Diana, who looked like she was really hungry at the moment. Once she saw her father, she squealed in delight, causing Emily to turn around and looked at her husband.

"Morning" she told him, before kissing him.

"Morning" he said, before walking up to his daughter, picked her up and held her close to him, "We have the day off?"

"Yeah... and we don't have to be in at work until ten tomorrow, so we can take it easy today"

"That's good..."

"Spencer..." she looked at him worriedly.

"I'm fine... I just need to spend time with you and Diana today..." she could see that he wanted to change the subject right away.

"You need a haircut sweetie..."

"What... I thought you liked it like this?"

"Well... I don't know about you, but I didn't have fun removing that huge knot in your hair, years ago"

"Oh great... yeah I do need a haircut" he admitted in a very defeated tone, causing her to laugh and he smiled, before kissing her. "I love you..." he told her as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, brainiac"


	12. Too Close to Home

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 5 – Episode: 16 – Titled: Mosley Lane

**EPR POV:**

Damn it... it was all a dream... or a flashback dream... I don't care if i mispronounce or whatever because right now i have no idea how long i've been here and neither as Spencer, who was now out cold due to the fact earlier he talked when Ian told him to shut it, while he was beating me. We might have been separated for a while but it wasn't because we didn't or doubted that we loved each anymore, it was because of me hiding my past. But we still didn't stop loving Diana. Especially after the Mosley lane case... I swear afterwards we refused or would call the daycare every chance we got... but who could blame us... I hated thinking back on that case...

_**2 years ago... (Normal POV)**_

Everyone was getting ready to head on home early, since all of the case files were actually done for the day and there weren't any emergency cases that needed to be briefed on.

"Wait up, we have a child abduction at the Winter festival. Rossi and I are going to the scene of the crime and interview the mother, before sending the information over" Hotch said, while walking out of the bullpen with Rossi. This was going to be a hard case for JJ, Hotch and both Spencer and Emily, because they had children and this could easily happen to them, even if you were in the FBI.

After both Emily and JJ figured out that Sarah wasn't crazy, that the kidnapper were actually kidnappers, and what was worse is that they've been doing this for about decade or more. She sat at her desk and looked at a picture of Spencer, her and Diana. It was a picture of them at the park near their home, and the entire team was there but Garcia had to take a picture of them.

Her thoughts were distracted, when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she saw that it was Spencer's.

"Hey..." she sounded tired.

"You've been up for almost a full 24 hours Emily, yes the daycare is open 24/7, but i think it'd do us both some good, just to step out and check on her"

"You're right... Hopefully then I can get some sleep, before the briefing" they then walked out of the bullpen but not before, Morgan caught up to Reid and told him, "Come on Reid, Hotch ordered me and you to go to the latest kidnapped child's home"

"Go Spencer" it was rare for her to call him by his first name when they were in working mode, "Don't worry I'll call and let you know how's she's doing okay"

"Thank you" he told her before getting onto the elevator with Morgan and they both left for the house.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As soon as they got into the SUV, Spencer's phone went off and he knew who was on the other end of the line, "Hey Emily..." but stopped in mid sentence when he heard happy gurgling and laughter, "Hey Diana" he smiled softly, and didn't notice the same smile on Derek's face as he drove the SUV.

"_Hey Spencer, did you and Morgan find anything?"_

"Except for the father releasing his anger onto the mother... nothing"

"_You want to talk about it?_"

"Not right now... we're heading back to the bureau so you better head on back okay... be good and behave... the same goes for you Diana" he then hung up, and heard Morgan laughing.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"The hell is wrong with you Morgan!" Spencer said, with Garcia and Rossi right behind him.

"Whoa, calm down man" Morgan was taken aback at how blunt Reid was just now.

"They explained the pattern properly and ruse and everything that connected and what do you do; you pull the damn mother card on not Emily but JJ as well!"

"Usually I like to argue with the kid, but he's right Morgan, you can't go around an accuse JJ and Emily of believing just because they're mother's. I'd like to see you try that on Reid and Hotch and see what you get"e older agent then walked out.

"You're getting what you need and nothing more from me for the rest of the day or until this case is over, which ever is the longest!" Garcia then walked out, with Reid right behind her.

After Hotch and Emily re-created at what actually happened to Amii, they drove back to the bureau, she was broken out from her thoughts due to her phone ringing.

"Prentiss"

"_Hey, It's JJ. Listen i'm bringing Sarah in along with some information about other kidnappings okay?"_

"Alright i'll let Hotch know, thanks JJ" she then hung up, "JJ's bringing Sarah in and along with some other kidnappings..."

"You do know why Morgan spoke out of term right?"

"I do, but he should know better than to question us, when we don't question him when he as a theory"

"True..."

"What would you have done if it would have said that to you?"

"If I believed Sarah because I was also a mother?" he questioned, while raising one of his brow.

"No!" she tried her best to not laugh at that, "If you believed Sarah just because you were a parent... what would you have done?"

"I would have bitten his head off as well" he said.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Emily... Emily!" Spencer said as he tried to catch up to her.

"They are the most violent... who says that!"

"It just slipped out, I didn't want or meant o scare her, but it is a fact and you know it"

"That doesn't mean i'd say it out loud" she snapped at him, causing some of the parents to look at them, "just... back off for now" she then walked away.

After the briefing Hotch separated the team so that they could go knock onto the doors of each of the listed homes.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After she hung up the phone, Emily walked back to where Morgan was with the kidnapper, and waited for the rest of the team to arrive. Why did he look so calm? Something wasn't right and Morgan must have sensed it as well.

After the rest of the police and team arrived, along with the dogs; they started to look for the kids and the wife; Emily had a feeling in her gut that they sneaked out when they were questioning her husband earlier.

Then what felt like forever was when they had gotten a location from both Reid and Garcia and pretty soon she and Morgan were going to the SUV and driving as fast as they could to where they knew the children were.

"You better prepare yourself princess"

"I'm prepared Morgan, stop babying me"

"Sorry... about earlier"

"Let's just focus on getting the children back... then you can kiss up as much as you want for my and JJ's forgiveness" she told him not only to lighten the mood but to show that she wasn't mad at him anymore, because she understood now why he had to question both her and JJ.

As soon as both of them saw all three children standing there, looking just looking at them, Emily was relieved that there was no deceased children on the floor but the one of the lady. It was finally over. But not for the families who's children who were murdered and cremated.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the bullpen was empty once again, Spencer couldn't find Emily and without even bringing a thought he knew exactly where she would be and made his way to the bureau daycare, where he saw Emily holding Diana closely to her.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked her, looking a little scarce.

"No... I'm just glad this case is over for good..."

"I'm sorry I can't be like other people... I can't help it and i've tried but... it's just who I am..."

"I know and I was just under a lot of stress about this case and i shouldn't have lashed out at you or Morgan... even though he kept attempting to kiss my ass" she said, after covering her daughters ears, to make sure she didn't hear her mother's last words.

"I'm not sure I approve of that"

"Awww, is Dr. Reid jealous of the competition?" she teased him and he knew it.

"Once Diana is down for her bedtime..." he leaned close to her ear, and she put her hand back onto Diana's ear, "I'll make the competition disappear" he smiled at her before the three of them left.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_


	13. The Real Fights

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 5 – Episode: 18 – Titled: The Fight

It was suppose to be their day off since they knew that the next morning they had to take a jet to San Francisco to find find an UNSUB that was beating and shooting his victims execution style, that were homeless or junkies. But since he was gone to meet Sam Cooper, everyone was enjoying their gathering a profiler/day off to gain more sleep.

"You really need to tell me where you learned that" Spencer said while kissing her neck, up to her jaw and lips.

"Nuh uh, mister know it all" she smirked, before returning the kiss they had just broken.

The phone started ringing and both of them groaned annoyingly and decided to let it go to the answering machine.

"_Prentiss, Reid it's JJ, Hotch said that there is a time frame before the UNSUB disappears again. He'll explain it when we're all on the Jet, and we leave in less than 90 minutes_" then a beep was heard, meaning it was the end of the message, and both of them had heard JJ's voice through his apartment. The ringing had not only woken Diana up but had caused her to cry for her parents attention.

"I'll go get her..." Emily said, while putting on her robe, grabbing some work clothes, got dressed and then went to check on Diana; while he took a quick shower.

Ten minutes later all three of them were out the door and headed for the bureau daycare; where they said their goodbye to Diana, and then made it just in time for the Jet to lift off.

"Glad to have you two join us" Hotch said without looking up from his file.

Before Emily could say anything JJ put her hand over emily's mouth and made her sit by the window and told her to be quiet. Spencer sent her an apologetic look, before sitting in front of Hotch.

"Just because your marriage didn't work out doesn't mean you get to take it out on us, understood? Because just because you have to keep an eye on on us for Strauss doesn't mean she asked us to do the same" he then stood up and took his usual spot in the Jet as they were lifting off.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Hotch sent Emily and Mick to the latest crime scene, Spencer felt a pang of jealousy when he saw the british agent eyeing his wife butt. Rossi saw this and smiled.

"I never thought you'd be that kind of guy kid"

"What guy?"

"The kind that gets jealous because someone else just checked Emily out"

"Can we just focus of the case, since we have less than 72 hours before the UNSUB disappears for another year" he snapped, before continuing on the case file.

JJ had just entered the door, when she heard her closest guy friend, the god father of her child snap at Rossi. Once the older agent left the room she politely asked him if he was okay.

"No... He was checking her out"

"Rossi was checking Emily out?" she asked shocked.

"What, no! Cooper's british agent Rawson... he was looking at her butt"

"You know Emily would never cheat on you, Spence"

"It's him I don't trust... If he even lays a hand or tries to..."

"You'll what, talk him to death with your statistics? Emily can take care of herself"

"And what I can't because I got shot up with Dilaudid?" he stormed out of the room.

JJ immediately dialled Emily's number and waited for her to answer, "_Prentiss_"

"Hey it's JJ"

"_Hey, you got any news on our vic or even the UNSUB?_"

"Are you away from Rawson?"

"_...I am now, what is this about JJ?"_

"I think you'll have to have a heart to heart talk with Spence... I think He's over reacting to Rawson's light flirting with you"

"_What happened?_"

"I told him that he didn't have to worry because you could take care of yourself and he said that the reason i said this to him was because of the fact that he was shoot up with Dilaudid"

"_Damn... He's still down about it..._"

"Down about what?"

"_Spence got his one year medallion... for you know..._"

"Wait I thought he stayed cleaned?"

"_Just forget about it JJ..._" she then hung up and returned to analyzing the crime scene.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Once everyone regrouped and were given a shift, one would work while the other would eat and rest for that hour. What Emily was relieved about was the fact that she Reid and JJ were on the relax shift at the moment, while the rest of the teams were out looking for the UNSUB.

"Spencer... come on" Emily motioned to him so that they could talk in private, "I got a call form JJ today about your comment... What's going on?"

"He wouldn't stop talking about how good your ass is... how he wished you'd wear a low cut to throw pennies in..."

"Spencer he's being... like a british version of Morgan except he's not your closest friend, or knows that we're an item"

"And i bet you didn't tell him right?"

"He hasn't hit on me, at least not in front of me. I didn't even know okay, I thought he was hitting on JJ earlier and she told him off"

"..."

"Go call your sponsor and then go apologize to JJ... she didn't deserve to be snapped at, especially with your comment. She still blames herself, just like you still blame yourself for what happened between Cyrus and I"

"It's... it's been hard"

"I'm pretty sure it is hard on you Spencer but please stop acting like your not suffering and call your sponsor" she then walked out, when Hotch decided to sen her and Mick on an undercover mission in the downtown area.

About an hour later, after finally finishing his conversation with his sponsor, Reid called JJ over to the private room and waited for her to close the door.

"Did you find something in the case?"

"No... I'm sorry about earlier... You were trying to help and I didn't mean what I said and I know that Emily can defend herself against him, if he even tries anything"

"What's going on Spencer?"

"It's been a year... since the last time I took a narcotic..."

"A year... meaning... when you had Anthrax..."

"They did it while I was out cold and half dead in the ambulance... I didn't know until i felt sick to my stomach and had really strong cravings, then it was confirmed by Dr. Kimura when I asked her"

"I'm sorry Spence, I know you've been working hard for a long time"

"It was better this time..."

"Because of Emily?"

"Yeah and I guess having the medallion has been bringing back memories that I don't want to remember"

"It's going to be okay Spence" she gently hugged him before they broke apart and then continued to work on the case.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Then the case was finally over and everyone was happy; so they decided to celebrate. Reid was talking to another member of Cooper's team, when he over heard Mick flirting openly with Emily who told him off, which gotten him to smile inside. Then of course Emily had to go call the daycare when she saw the time to make sure that Diana was okay, but she also wanted to tell the daycare staff, Steph, that they would be leaving tomorrow morning.

She started dialling, when she was roughly turned around and lips roughly met hers, causing her to squirm against whoever was kissing her at the moment, who wasn't Reid and she knew it. She finally was able to pull away, Emily slapped the person, and saw that it was Mick Rawson.

"You're a feisty one" he told her before he attempted to kiss her again but ducked away from him.

"I'm married"

"Oh really... I like fantasy"

"I'm serious agent Rawson" she even pulled her chain out revealing her wedding band to the agent.

"Who's the lucky guy that gets to get into your pants?"

"Spencer Reid" this caused Rawson to burst out laughing.

"Nice one, you actually had me there for a moment"

"Oh really?" she grabbed her wallet and pulled a picture of her, Spencer and Diana and showed it to him, "You think i'm joking now?"

"No... but I didn't know you were that old fashioned" she knew exactly what he meant.

"Our daughter came in later in our marriage, which we've been together for almost two years now and Diana is only a couple of months old"

"Well then... how do you feel about an one night adventure... See what you can have with a real man" he pressed himself up against her and once again tried to kiss her, but she barely dodge it as he was able to press his lips to hers for a number of seconds before he felt a blow to the head.

Both teams heard noises coming form the back and ran to see and froze when they saw Reid Reid rubbing the pain away from his knuckles, while Rawson was out cold on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Sam Cooper asked.

"Your agent here decided to pressure my wife into sleeping with him, even after she not only told him now but showed that she wasn't available or interested" Reid answered.

"Is your hand okay?" Emily asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, with concern in his voice.

They left before anyone else or even Mick could awaken, and spend the whole night in their hotel room, they didn't stay together. Just went their separate bedrooms and then gotonto the Jet the next morning and refused to talk to anyone.

"Are you two arguing?"

"No, why?" Emily asked, while focusing on reading her book.

"Because of the fact that you won't look or even talk to one another" Morgan said.

"We're trying to remain under _control_" JJ then got the meaning and backed away.

"Wow... you two are just wild..." JJ said.

"You have no idea" she lightly smirked before throwing Spencer a very familiar facial expression to him, that caused him to move his messenger bag onto his lap.


	14. When to Forget and Forgive

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

**I hope all of the readers are enjoying the story so far, but Please review after reading each chapters. It means a lot and it doesn't make me think that I should stop writing this and delete it. That's how much I worry, Plus I just finished a college audition this weekend after taking a 13 hours drive there and another 13 hours back... Now Read, enjoy and review please! :D**

**~M~**

CM – Season: 5 – Episode:19 – Titled: A Rite Of Passage

Spencer had gotten in earlier than Emily, because Diana wasn't feeling too well, but when they had gotten the news of an out of town case, Emily dropped Diana off to the Daycare and joined the rest of the team. Then of course Rossi made fun of a true fact that yes Reid did drink coffee like there was no tomorrow but so did the rest of them.

After they were clear and had to get their bags together, Emily noticed the sad look on his face. So she walked over to him and asked if he was okay, but he completely ignored her at first, but she then noticed it was because Morgan was around; but once he walked out of the bullpen he turned to her.

"What would you do If I quit the bureau?"

"I'd kicked your ass" she immediately answered, "Until you admit that it was a mistake"

"...okay" he then went back to his desk and quickly took a look inside to make sure that he had everything in his bag.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong" she told him in a whisper, "why are you acting like your mad?"

"Maybe because I am... I bet if anyone on this team would have answered what I answered they would have said something other than "That'll save us fifty dollars a week" "

"You do realize that we were talking about the bureau's coffee right?"

"Yeah I do but I bet you that If you say what'd I said earlier everyone would have said "that's a stupid reason to quit" instead of thinking about the bonus of me not being here and of coffee money saving"

"I'll talk to Rossi"

"No... don't bother" he then grabbed his bag and used the stairs, when he saw Rossi, Morgan and JJ by the elevator.

"You two get into a steamy fight again?" Morgan asked with a grin, but that soon disappeared when Emily was giving him the death glare and took the stairs as well, "Did I say something wrong?"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the team put their things into their hotel, Morgan walked over to Reid before joining the rest of the team at the SUV's.

"Hey pretty boy, you okay?"

"I'm fine" he said bluntly before heading out the lobby.

"Did I do something or say something I wasn't suppose to?"

"More how you reacted to something"

"Is it about the MP5's? Reid, you know you still need work with your aim"

"What, no, it's not that... Why do I always have to go to the morgue with Rossi?"

"Wait... Is Rossi bothering you, 'cause you know i'll have a little chat with him to knock some sense in him"

"Just let it go, you pretty much agreed with him earlier so you'd have to knock some into yourself" he then got into the same SUV that Emily and Hotch were in and then drove off.

"Did the kid tell you what's the matter?"

"Something about you"

"What did I do?" he asked looking confused.

"I don't know but it includes me as well"

Later on during the day Emily made a call to Garcia and asked her to do something for her, but it also turned into a bet to see who's correct reaction would win; so now she was calling Morgan, who was with Rossi.

"Hey baby girl"

"_I heard about the budget thing... is it true that their taking our coffee away? 'Cause if so then I'm quitting" _ she said in the same way Reid did, which was trying to make it into a joke.

"Now that's a stupid reason to quit baby girl" he said while chuckling

"_Damn... I owe Emily fifty bucks"_

"For...?"

"_Who also said this, this morning at the case briefing?"_

After thinking for a minute, Morgan knew why Reid was acting hostile to him, Rossi, JJ and even Emily, who hadn't laughed at Rossi's joke, but had laugh at Spencer's. He told Garcia that he would call her later, hung up and then went to find Emily who was trying to talk to Reid but he wouldn't listen to her.

"You're going to have to put it aside until we're asked to go and rest Spencer, or else Hotch is going to have to take you off the case" but instead he just decided to read a report from the case file in her face and started to walk away. Emily sighed out heavily and walked off in the other direction. Morgan decided to follow Emily instead of Reid, knowing he'd get answers form her better than him.

"You made a bet with Garcia, about what happened int he briefing room?"

"It was a theory that she denied and I told her that I would bet fifty bucks and she said that it was on and then hung up... I technically never agreed to it, but from the look on your face I guess that I won, right?" When he didn't make eye contact with her she knew her answer, "You know he's trying his best to fit in and make jokes... I've seen an improvement in him and all you and Rossi do is make him feel bad for trying to be comfortable with himself"

"Em, we didn't know"

"For someone who considers Spencer like a little brother, you're not doing a good job" she walked off and made her way to the station where both she, Morgan and one of the deputies were asked to go interview someone who would know the tunnels and other unknown information about the illegal immigrants.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After they were ordered to rest up for the night, Reid switched rooms and stayed with Emily, instead of Morgan. Emily was talk with Steph, about how Diana was doing, while he was trying to head on to sleep, when a knock came at the door and he quietly checked to see who it was and saw that it was Rossi and Morgan.

"Reid we need to talk"

He reluctantly opened the door and walked out, "I was trying to sleep"

"The light was on" Rossi countered.

"Diana's sick and Emily's checking up on her"

"Listen about what happened in the briefing room, it was just a joke, you know?"

"No... Because i'm still trying to understand the team's humour, I'm going to bed"

"Kid, we have to deal with this"

"There's nothing to deal with, I'm pissed yes, but it'll pass so please just go rest"

"Why wouldn't you tell us what was bothering you?"

"It's always the same excuse, "We're just playing kid" or "It's a joke Reid, learn a sense of humour since you can learn anything". It's annoying and very repetitive and I've decided after talking it out with Emily to let it be, because that's all I am, a weakling that only got in the FBI because of his IQ" he then closed the door and went to bed.

"Spencer, you know making them feel worse or even getting them worked up for nothing isn't going to help"

"I'm always the one letting it slide by, Emily. I'm tired of saying it's okay, when it's not. I'm not okay. Morgan always uses the same excuse and so does Rossi... I'm letting it slide but that doesn't mean that I'm forgiving them" he then shut off his side of the lights and went to bed.

Emily did nothing, but slept on her side of the bed, shut off the lights on her side and slowly drifted into sleep, until she was gently shaken awake, "What?"

"How's Diana doing?" just like that, she realized that all of the tension he had not even a minute ago was all gone when the concern of his daughter came to his mind, which made her smile.

"She started a fever a while after I dropped her off, but it's going down now"

"That's good..." he told her before wrapping his arms around her waist and letting his face rest on the back of her shoulder and both of them drifted off to sleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Spencer had just received ice for his right hand and immediately winced when the cold made contact with his extremely sore knuckles. Derek was on the other side of the jet, lightly rubbing his sore jaw, while Rossi and JJ teased him. Hotch remained out of everything and focused on the current case file that he was now reading.

"Why the hell did you even attempt to deck him for!"

"He shot the MP5 and didn't care that he blew your eardrum" he defended himself.

"Spencer If you look closely at the windshield on my side of the vehicle, a bullet was very close at hitting me"

"Why were you driving towards the UNSUB?"

"Because..."

"That's not an excuse" he declared.

"It is when you use it all the time at home... so now's my turn"

"Stubborn..." he muttered, to which she got even with him by pressing onto a very sore spot on his hand, causing him to yelp, "That hurt!"

"Listen I forgave Morgan"

"You did?" Derek said form across the Jet.

"Yeah... as long as you don't do it again and you let me run the next UNSUB over"

"Prentiss..." Hotch said in a warning tone, causing everyone to laugh it out and pretty soon, everyone sat together, relaxed and laughed even after the Jet landed they went out for a short drink, except for Emily and Spencer because they had a 11 month old Diana waiting for them but they still hung with their friends for a while before leaving, getting their daughter, who was looking a little better but still sick, and went home and enjoyed their day off, especially hen Emily's ear drum was blown out and had 48 – 72 hours leave, while Reid had to go to work.


	15. Some Wounds Can ReOpen Even Bigger

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 5 – Episode: 21 – Titled: Exit Wound

Spencer had finally convinced Emily to go out with both JJ and Garcia for a night out, and while she and JJ were getting coffee, as usual Garcia was gone shopping.

"Come on Emily, when was the last time you two had a night out without Diana?"

"... Before Diana was born..." she admitted in defeat, "But that's not the point JJ"

"So are you two going to go out any time soon?"

"...Maybe" she really didn't know herself, which caused JJ to groan in annoyance; meanwhile Garcia was walking back towards them.

"Wasn't hard for you and Will to go out without taking Henry with you?"

"Yeah but... we made it work and we do it weekly now. I love Henry to death but some times Will and I just want to have some alone time and connect before returning to parent mode"

"Spencer's very... he knows what I like and where to go but he gets easily distracted by anything he sees and goes on talking, which I usually don't mind but you know sometimes I just want it to be talking other than choking statistics on rice and other various foods"

"Oh please no... when?"

"My mother's embassy home... but I didn't mind that because he scared the hell out of her and that made me laugh... and then I choke on my food, causing Diana to laugh... it just felt normal then and in public... it feels like we're being judge and guys have hit on me and knocked Spencer around..."

"Yeah but go to places you both feel at home... how about that Italian restaurant around the block?"

"A waiter "_dropped_" strong garlic sauce on him, because he kept correcting him on pronunciations... JJ, I love Spencer but sometimes he's just too chatty"

"True... Oh no..." JJ said as she saw Garcia arriving closely to them carrying many bags, "Please tell me that all those bags aren't for my son"

"Not all of them... This one's for Kevin..." she said while showing the tiny bag, causing Emily to chuckle.

"Don't worry JJ, you should have seen her with Diana last week... this is nothing"

"What it is my duty as his god mother to spoil him rotten! Anyways next stop Zanadu!"

"Zanadon't... it's time to go to the BAU ladies..."

"Ah..." Garcia complained.

"Maybe I should get a new cat... especially since we had to put Julio down a coupled of weeks ago and I know that Diana and Spencer have been acting differently"

"What do you mean?"

"Diana's been fussy and forcing herself to stay awake to say goodnight to Julio... and Spencer grew crazy about Julio"

"Dear lord... Emily... you've removed the entire Reid effect!" Garcia cheered, causing JJ and Emily to laugh.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Aren't you glad you didn't share a room with Morgan now?" she told him, while trying to catch her breath and pulled the sheets over the two of them.

"Huh uh" he nodded, before pulling her close to him and kissing her senseless, "I love you Emily"

"I love you too Spencer" she then deepened the kiss their were now sharing, "I hope we didn't keep anyone up... 'Cause Hotch is going to have our heads"

"Hmm... no don't worry I kept my lips on yours remember?" he smirked, before he tightly hugged her.

Then out nowhere they both heard Garcia screaming for help. They jumped out of bed, got dressed and were the first ones out of their rooms, just as the rest were coming to see what was going on. Emily had her Glock and was already out of the Tavern, while Reid banged onto Morgan's room door.

"What the hell, Reid?"

"Garcia's outside screaming for help, let's go!" he then ran down the stairs and out the with, Morgan right behind him.

As they all reached the location of their friend's cries of help, they saw her hands covered in blood and she was crying.

"Penelope... it's okay... come on inside"

"Reid, Rossi, Prentiss stay here and analyze the victim" Hotch said, while he called for the sheriff.

"Why did he ran, when he saw Garcia?"

"What do you mean?" Rossi asked.

"I mean that if he saw a witness, wouldn't he have made sure she... she..." Reid couldn't even say what he wanted to say.

"The UNSUB knew she was FBI or else he would have attacked her..."Prentiss finished with uneasiness.

"Why did she come out alone?"

"It was just to fix the signal... none of us knew this was going to happen Reid" Prentiss said.

"Emily's Right, kid... It doesn't make sense... but it's also not good, because it means that as long as we're here, bodies are going to pile up faster than we thought.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"When I say Reid repeatedly, and I do this many times, you shut your mouth and listen!"

"I didn't know she was around, why din't you tell me!"

"What the hell do you want me to say, "_Reid, stop talking the mother of the possible psychopath killer just entered the room_"?"

"Okay, I get it!"

"No you don't! You say you do but you don't, so please try and learn to listen, you egotistical neanderthal!" She yelled before walking out of not only the room but the Tavern as well.

"Wow..." Reid was startled by the third voice int he room and saw JJ just around the corner, "How much have you two been fighting?"

"Almost every night..."

"Spence... you do know why she said that right?"

"What calling me an egotistical neanderthal?"

"No... the part of you saying you think you know but you don't... you always explain things at the wrong time and you have to admit that right now, we need everyone together working well"

"I know... an I do know that... I'm just afraid now that our marriage is going to end because of my AS..."

"AS?"

"Asperger's Syndrome... a form of autism that involves symptoms, like my fixation on continuous rambling, the lack of eye contacts..." he then shut his mouth and look onto the floor, "and my lack of social skills..."

"Spence... you know Emily loves you"

"I know that but eventually she'll just do like my father did... she's going to walk out on me..." he then walked out of the Tavern and went looking for Emily and found her half an hour later, sitting on a cut down tree, looking at the stars, "Please don't leave me..."

"What?" she turned around and saw panic in his eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"You know about my other illness... don't you?"

"I've guessed but you've never admitted to it so i put it aside... why did you say don't leave me?"

"Because every time we argue it just brings back memories of how every fight between my mom and dad... it just got him closer to leaving us... I'm afraid that we're slowly turning into them and before I know it.. you'll be out the door with Diana and me locked up in a sanitarium"

"Shhh, listen to me Spencer..." she knelt down in front of him since he had kneeled onto his own his on the ground, "Yes it's hard sometimes to have a normal life, but I still wouldn't change what we have right now... We do our own thing, we don't do what everyone think is normal and i'm okay with that because what we do... to me is normal"

"Really?"

"Yeah... I love you because you were different from every other guy i've seen and worked with and your a great god father to Henry and a great father to Diana" she hugged him tightly and he quickly returned, "Plus you know that I don't quit and run from anything worth fighting for... and believe me when I tell you that what we have is worth fighting until my last breathe" this caused him to chuckle and she pulled away.

"Sorry... but that was a little corny" she grabbed his purple scarf and stuffed it into his mouth, before she tried to get away from him, but he tackled her leg causing her to fall onto the ground, causing them to both burst out into a fit of laughters.

From the Tavern window, both JJ and Garcia were watching their friends together... talking, making up and then the whole tackling Emily onto the ground part, made them laugh as well, unknown to the horror of what was happening right now to Joshua's mother.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After putting Owen away Emily wandered off a short cut to the Tavern but ended up walking on an un safe watery place; which gave up causing her to fall into the icy waters. As she had pulled herself halfway out, more of the ice gave out from underneath her, but she didn't sink into the water. Spencer and Morgan had tried to caught up with her and saw her fall in. They pulled her out, Reid removed his jacket, scarf and immediately covered her and made sure she was well wrapped before letting Morgan carried back to the Tavern. Luckily JJ and Garcia were putting their things away, when they saw the guys walking in, in a hurry.

"Hey what's... Oh my god, what happened!" Garcia said in pure panic.

"Baby girl, get the door to her room opened now" he said in an urgent voice.

"What happened Spence!"

"She thought she had taken a short cut, but actually ended up towards a very deep pond, she fell in but luckily we went after her to tell her that it was the wrong short cut, saw what happened, took her out and brought her back here" he told her very quickly, before running into the room he saw Garcia and Morgan entering, "Grab the blankets by the windows, wave them by the fire place for a minute so that no cold air is latched onto them" he told Morgan, while he wrapped himself around her and kept her warm.

Hours later she woke up, feeling a little better, but felt trapped... well she was wrapped in three thick blankets and her husband was wrapped around her securely, "Spencer..."

This caused him to awaken with a jolt, "Hey... how are you feeling?"

"Like i'm being cooked" she said honestly, "What happened?"

"You fell into a not so frozen pond" Reid told her the rest and about three hours later they were already back on the plane and heading back to Quantico; where later that same night Spencer had asked JJ if she could watch Diana for a while, while he and Emily had a private dinner for two and had a very pleasant evening and night.


	16. Things Shouldn't Be Forever On Computers

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 5 – Episode: 22 – Titled: The Internet Is Forever

"Are you serious... you cut your hair..." Emily said into her phone as she got into the BAU elevator, "What does it look like?... Awe come on tell me... fine i'll wait, but it's going to cost you dearly, if you know what I mean" and just like that she hung up on him, got off the elevator and went to work, where soon after they were called into to the briefing room, for a possible case.

Emily couldn't believe her eyes when she saw him entering the briefing room. His hair was way shorter and a totally different style than he usually ask for. What was behind that scheme this time... but she did know one thing right now; his new hair was actually turning her on at the moment.

After the team was cleared they each wet to their offices to grab their go bags and were out the door quickly, leaving the married couple behind, who quickly had a quick/hot make out in JJ's office, while JJ was talking with Garcia about the needed information for the case and what to look for.

"I'm guessing you like my new hair huh?" he whispered roughly, before kissing her again.

"You have no idea... just out of curiosity... how did Diana react?"

"It took me ten minutes to calm her..." Emily really tried to not laugh and he could see her really trying but it was failing at the moment, so he kissed her and pretty soon she forgot about laughing and was now thrusting her fingers through his hair, pulling as close to her as she could.

Both of them jumped apart when they heard JJ's voice heading towards her office, so Emily quickly straightened herself out and purposely bumped into JJ and making her turn her back to her door, leaving Reid enough time to get far enough to look like he had just turned around the corner to meet up with Emily and JJ.

"Hey Emily, have you seen my go bag?"

"I left it in JJ's office with mine"

"Okay... come on, let's go meet up with the rest of the team" she said. And just right then Emily's phone rang and she answered it.

"_You two keep forgetting about the Camera in my sweet JJ's office_" she then hung up, leaving Emily to choke on the bottle of water had been sipping on as she got into the elevator with Reid and JJ, who were now partially soaked.

"What was that for!" JJ said.

"You really don't wanna know... and just out of curiosity, did Strauss ever permit to remove the camera from your office?" Spencer caught on and his eyes widened very quickly.

"No... which sucks because it means that she really wants to keep an eye on us by using my office" she said looking not too impress and surprised at Strauss's behaviour...well it was pretty much the same for both Reid and Emily, but they knew Garcia would get rid of that part of the footage and make it look like nothing happened. The elevator door opened and all three agents got into their vehicles, while JJ called Will and Spencer called Steph to tell her that they had an out of town case.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Is that true?"

"Is what true?"

"About the how we choose our spouses subconsciously by a facial symmetry that we recognize... is that true?"

"I believe so... but now I think I said the wrong thing again" he said as he quietly kept his distance in case she smacked him with a case file, "It's a theory, it might have happened to some people but I believe that i'm a 50/50 guy"

"Explain, Mr. Brainiac" she teased him lightly, causing him to smile and get closer, so that no one could hear them.

"When you first join the BAU, I was immediately attracted to you by you facial symmetry... but I didn't know you and I wasn't sure if we were compatible but as I got to know you I found out that we were or at last you were to me because your personality is what make me realize that it wasn't just some physical attraction like what Morgan does with every girl he meets at a bar. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah... and you're getting a reward" she told him, before kissing him on the lips, "Ugh, I wish we were home now" this caused him to smile, and he then kissed her again before they went their separate ways to gather more information on the UNSUB.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Hotch, Rossi and detective Porter immediately started to look for where their latest victim, that they themselves watched getting strangled to death, the rest of the team went in different corners; JJ was giving crap to the officers that remained at the station, Morgan immediately called Garcia to calm her down and reassure her, and Spencer wen around back and saw a stunned Emily loitering against one of the SUV's.

Spencer Immediately pulled her into a tight reassuring hug and held his wife against him, "It's going to be okay"

"I'm fine..." she lied.

"No you're not and no one would be surprise right now. Emily, you have to come face to fact with the fact that we saw someone dying live in front of a screen but it was a live feed as well"

"Who the hell leaked this?"

"JJ's giving them hell right now... and from what i overheard... whoever did will have to call the latest victim's family and explain every and she does mean every detail of how and why she died", Spencer then saw Hotch signalling them to return inside the station, "Come on, Hotch's calling us back in" and both of them walked back and were in professional mode.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"How's Emily?" JJ asked, after they both saw Rossi walking towards the interrogation room.

"She's going to be fine... especially once we get home to Diana"

"How about you... How are you doing?"

"Let's just say I'm more positive about the fact that I have no Emails after all" was all he said, as he carried the box to the record room.


	17. Saying Goodbye

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

**Hey everyone Thank you for the awesome reviews! Keep reviewing and i'll keep updating the story, because I have more than one chapter done :D**

CM – Season: 5 – Episode 23 – Our Darkest Hour...

**EPR's POV:**

I don't know how long I can hold out anymore... I was able to break the cuff and then slowly get Spencer out of here before Ian Doyle returned to torture us some more. We hid behind the stairs as the door opened and down came Ian. I grabbed and pulled his feet towards me, causing him to fall down the stairs and I hurried Spencer up, which he did and I slowly followed, but not before feeling a sharp pain in my back and through my gut.

He had, had a gun with him, took a aim and shot me in the back, but it must have missed any severe nerves and organs, because I was still walking fairly quickly; before i knew it we were both outside the basement door and we had locked it tight.

"Oh god... Emily..." he noticed the trail of my blood, before I collapse onto the floor.

"Get... help... go!"

"No! I'm not leaving you behind!"

"Spencer... I don't have much time... please... go and make sure Diana and Robert are okay" I could feel the darkness consuming me.

"Emily... EMILY! Wake up, Emily!" Spencer couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes, and i felt them landing onto my skin as the world slowly turned darker and darker until I couldn't see or hear nothing except for one voice.

"EMILY!"

**2 years ago...**

"Spencer what's wrong?" Emily asked, looking worried by his current facial expression.

"She wanted to end her life... just like that..."

"She went through something really traumatic Spencer; she was raped repeatedly, and was force to see her husband being shot in the head. Someone she's been with for a very long time. I wouldn't blame her"

"I could have done it..."

"Done what?"

"After Tobias... after everything I went through, especially High school; It's just been one drama after the other and even though... even though it was an easier way out and it seemed perfect for me, I didn't do it"

"Not everyone can deal with it... some can't fight it, Spencer. It's a true fact" she told him as they walked side by side, "Listen, you better go help JJ at the station... I'll cal and get an update on Diana okay?" when he nodded, she kissed him on the lips, something that they had never done out in the open during a case.

About an hour later, after the rest of the team met detective Spicer, Hotch had put the team in shift for the night. Prentiss, Morgan and Rossi would take the first watch and research, while the rest of the team rested up for part of the night before working the rest of the night.

"So... what were you and Reid doing outside earlier?" Morgan asked with a grin on his face, "Something too hot for our ears?"

"..."

"Princess... did I went too far?"

"You did..." she answered honestly.

"Is it about the hospital interview earlier?" Rossi asked and when Emily didn't answer he knew that, that was it, "I told him that he didn't have to worry about it"

"How about you let him be huh?" she snapped, "Let's just focus on catching this sadistic bastard and get the hell away from here" she then focused only on what they had gathered on their UNSUB and continued working on it for a long while until Hotch, JJ and Spencer arrived and they took over.

"Emily, you okay?" her husband asked, looking worried.

"I lost my temper on Morgan and Rossi 'cause they kept guessing what we were talking about outside earlier"

"You have been kind of moody lately... when was your last... you know... time?"

"...Two weeks late..."

"...When you get back to your room... Here; here's my key card, go in my room and grab the small box on the desk on the right"

"What's the box?"

"Just go okay?" he kissed her goodnight and her, plus Morgan and Rossi returned to their room.

After she saw Morgan and Rossi had already entered their rooms, she inserted Spencer's key card into the slot and walked in. She saw the box that he had mentioned, grabbed it and went to her room.

Garcia was deep into her work, when her phone went off and she used her pen to connect her and the caller into a conversation.

"Speak to know thy true awesomeness"

"_Pen it's Emily"_

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be resting my precious?"

"_I need you to do a favour for me... I need you to call my OBGYN at seven and make an appointment for me, please_"

"Emily... are you..."

"_From what the test says... it's positive but I want to make sure when we get back home... please don't tell anyone until I know it's true okay?_"

"Not even JJ?"

"_No i'm telling her tomorrow, because i'm going to need her, your and Spencer's support_"

"Alright my sweet, I shall do what you asked me and now I bid you good rest!" she then hung up.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When the sun had started to rose, Hotch called in the rest of the team, which they arrived 15 minutes later and the first thing Emily did was texting to Spencer, JJ to meet her outside by the SUV. This did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team but they decided to stay out of it.

"Emily, what's going on?" JJ asked.

"Get Garcia on the phone please" Emily asked and JJ speed dialled Garcia's number by using Emily phone.

"_Hey sugar plum, listenI called Dr. Zimmerman and she said that she can take you in at eight on Friday, which is in three days"_

"That's good Garcia thank you"

"Emily... does that mean..."

"Yeah... it was positive"

"Positive... what do you mean... positive as in...pregnant?" when Emily nodded, JJ jumped for joy and hugged Emily, "Oh my god congrats!"

"JJ, we'll know for sure on Friday, okay... Spencer... are you...okay?"

"I'm just happily shocked" he smiled at her before pulling her close to him"

"_Awww a tender moment for our colleague lovers_" Garcia teased, earning laughter from all three of them.

After a while they ended their conversation with Garcia and went back into the precinct only to hear the news about a new victim and that the survivor was a little boy. What made it worse was that, that night a baby was left in a closet.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Just when things couldn't get worse, they did; the entire city was blacked out, causing Prentiss and Hotch to be stuck in a huge traffic jam. Emily called Spencer and told him about where they were going, but before she could take Morgan's call, all phone weren't working anymore. This was bad! Not only were everyone else heading to Christine Spicer's home, where they would get stuck or even possibly get into a car accident; but the fact that Morgan and Spicer were now tied up on the floor on Matt's childhood home... with the UNSUB.


	18. First Meeting

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 2 – Episode: 9 – Titled: The Last Word

**SR's POV:**

No, she can't be dead! I pressed my finger onto the pulse point on her neck and felt her heartbeat, it was weak but she still has one at least. I knew I had to contact the team, so I did what Emily told me to do but only some. I went to look for a phone and eventually found one, but it was at least 10 years old, meaning Garcia couldn't track them to wherever they were taken. He dialled Morgan's number and waited for him to answer.

"_Morgan_"

"Derek..."

"_Reid! Guys, I have Reid on the phone! Where are you kid, are you alright?"_

"We locked him in the basement, but get medics here and fast!"

"_Who's hurt kid?_"

"Emily was shot in the back and the from what I could see, the bullet exited through her intestine area... just please hurry!"

"_Where are you though kid?_"

"Wait a sec, so that I can look" I put the line onto the near by table and looked out the window and saw a view of a city... wait I recognized where we are now, "Morgan, we're at Ambassador's Prentiss embassy home"

"_That'd be the perfect spot since she's in New York at the moment, on a short assignment... okay hang tight, we're coming to get you_" the line went dead at that moment and I quickly rushed back to Emily's side.

"Emily... Emily, please hang on... we're at your mother's embassy home, meaning that there going to be here shortly; just please hold on. Not just for Robert or Diana... but for me and everyone else... I still love you Emily and I'm sorry I didn't listen to you... I should have stayed away when you told me..."

"Shhh, chatty" she said hoarsely to me, with a sly grin on her face before saying something else, "Remember... when we first met?"

"I do... I always rewind to that day..." I smiled at her

**5-6 Years ago...**

After Emily got off the elevator, holding a box of her things; she knew that was lost and didn't know where Aaron Hotchner's office was, until a shy agent came over to her.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, yeah actually you can..." she froze when she got a good look at him, "I'm looking for Agent Aaron Hotchner's office, you wouldn't happen to know where it is right?"

"Actually I do, It's right through here and the office closest to the stairs"

"Thank you..."

"Dr. Reid"

"Well, thank you Dr. Reid. It was a pleasure meeting you" she said before walking through the bullpen.

Reid had wanted to ask for her name but couldn't find the courage to do so.

"Well, Dr. Reid..." It was Garcia, who also made him jump, "Geez, calm down boy genius" she teased him in a friendly matter, "I saw you eyeing that lady over there... you stud you" she finished as she was making her way to her computer den.

Minutes later as he was making his way to the briefing room, he saw her again, but this time she looked confused so he slowly walked up to her and asked what the matter was.

"I have papers to start on his team and he said that he hadn't approved of them, before he apologized for the misunderstanding"

"Maybe you should prove to him that you belong on our team" he said, with a small smile on his face, which turned serious as he entered the room, just as they were starting.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After the team had left, Emily was thinking over what Dr. Reid had said to her, she knew hat he was right and decided to put her faith in him. Just as she walked out of the bullpen she accidentally bumped into a a very colourful blonde woman, with glasses, "I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Bah, don't worry about it sugar... wait, I saw you talking with boy Genius earlier"

"...Oh, you mean Dr. Reid?"

"Um yeah, who else? He has like three PHD's and he's not even 27"

"Oh wow..."

"What's your name?"

"Emily Prentiss"

"OH! You're the new girl on our team! Wait... why aren't you on the Jet with the rest?"

"Agent Hotchner believed that it was a mistake and that he didn't approve the transcript, but Dr, Reid suggested that I prove to him that I belong on your team. What do you think I have to do?"

"Hmmm, AH HA!" this startled Emily, she's never met someone so... chirpy and energetic before, "Well first off there are no urgent files to be looked at right now, but if any are drooped off into Boss man's office i'll give it to you. Now let's see what I can do see your profiling skills" She said as she dragged Emily to her den of knowledge.

"What exactly do you do?"

"I'm the TA of the team, sweet cheeks"

"...Sweet cheeks?" she muttered confusingly.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Just when she thought she was about to finish the last of her unopened boxed, since she had moved to her new condo, Emily's phone started ringing and she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Emily, It's Garcia_"

"Hey Garcia, what's going on?"

"_Not much, just wanted to let you know that the team landed and should be at the bureau in about forty minutes. So you can show Boss man, where you stand. See you later!_" she then hung up and Emily was now out the door and heading to the bureau, to prove once and for all that Hotchner was wrong about how she got the transcript. She knew that he thought it was because of her parents connections, but he was way off on that one.

When Emily arrived, she saw that the team hadn't arrived yet, she decided to patiently wait in his office and sat on the couch and patiently waited. Just when she started to chicken out, in came Aaron Hotchner who froze when he saw her there.

"Please tell me you haven't been there for the last four days"

"I heard you were flying back tonight"

"Heard... ho-how could you heard a thing like that?"

"This was dropped off today" she as she handed the case file to Hotch.

"I appreciate your interest agent but profiling is a specialty. We can't just let anyone who wants to, give it a whorl"

"The IE killer, Co-eds in Idiana"

"Yes I've read a copy of the file on the Jet"

"They aren't blitz attack. This guy's organized. He's a white male, in his early thirties. Smooth talker, because even after eleven victims he can still convince educated women, who know that there's a predator out there, to get into his car"

Hotch was impressed, but now he wanted to know the _What_ for the police to do next, "How would you advise the police?"

"I would stake out the ranch house; a night club in Gary's, they a very popular ladies night on thursdays. If you look closely, you'll see eight of the eleven victims went missing on a Friday morning so something gets this creep's motor running on Thursday" when she saw the extreme stern look on Hotch's face, she knew she had to tell him her opinion about the transcript and her parents, "This isn't a whorl agent Hotchner. I don't know how the paper work got screwed up, or maybe you believe that my parents pulled some strings, which they didn't by the way" she gave him a look that he understood, "I belong in this unit and all i'm asking you for is a chance to show you that"

"I still need to look into this, i'm not promising anything"

"Understood"

"We brief new cases every morning at ten am, you can see facilitie managers about a desk"

"You won't be sorry"

Reid was patiently waiting for the elevator, when he heard someone right behind him, which caused him to turn around and see who it was. He smiled inside when he saw her again but this time she looked happy.

"Hey"

"Hey... I wanted to thank you for your idea, four days ago"

"It worked?"

"You look surprise"

"People usually don't follow any of my advice. So you're on the team?"

"Yes, but he's still looking on my transcripts"

"You must be a pretty good profiler, to have convinced Hotch other wise. What's your name by the way, I never got a chance to ask"

"Emily..."

"Nice to meet you Emily" The elevator door, then opened, but before she could get in a man saying that he was from the manager of the facilities wanted to talk to her about her desk.

"Looks like I'll catch the later ride and it was nice to meet you to Dr. Reid"

After the doors closed and he pressed the parking lot button, he leaned against the wall of the elevator and sighed happily, while smiling, "...Emily"


	19. Everyone's Got A Dark Secret

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 2 – Episode: 12 – Titled: Profiler, Profiled

**SR's POV**

After I put two separate cloth on her entry and exit wound, I saw that her skin was paler than usual, so I pressed my fingers onto a pulse point and felt relieved when I could still feel her pulse. Where the hell were they!

"Sp-Spencer..." I immediately looked down at her, and saw that she was attempting to grab hold of my hand; so I grab hold of the hand closer to me and gently kissed her knuckles, "I'm... sorry"

"It's okay Emily" I told her, "I understand why you did it now. You didn't want any of us to get hurt" I couldn't stop my tears from leaving my eyes, pretty soon my eyes were stinging and I had to rub them.

"Love you, Spen..." her eyes then rolled in the back of her head, and her hand slowly went limp in mine. No! She's not dying, not here, not now!

I started doing chest compressions on her and would give her the breathe of life after every set.

"REID!" I knew who it was, but my mind was focused and only focused on bringing Emily back to me. I needed her.

The next thing I knew both Morgan and Rossi were pulling me away from her, while the medics came in and took over. I admit that i broke down at that exact moment, realizing that I had just lost my wife, just like Hotch had lost Haley; except Doyle had wanted to kill Emily and right now he was winning.

Then I heard shots ringing out, and out walked out, with a bleeding nose and Seaver with a sore eye. They had both went in the basement, where I assume Doyle had attacked them, provoking them to shoot him in self defence. I was actually happy... he was now gone and he couldn't kill anyone else.

"We got a pulse!" the medic said, while they were pulling the gurney into the back and I immediately jumped in and off we were to the memorial hospital. I reached for the other hand that she had tried to use to grab hold of my hand earlier and felt something in it. I gasped when I saw an empty film canister. As she kept this after all these years?

**5-6 Years ago**

It was another normal calm day, in the bureau, because it was never calm or normal when they had to work a case, and Emily had just walked through the doors, when something hit her forehead pretty hard, causing her pain.

"Ooh, ow, what?" she rubbed her forehead, still confused at what had just happened.

"I'm soo sorry Emily" Reid really felt bad, while both Garcia and JJ were laughing.

"What was that?" she said while looking up, trying to guess what fell on her.

"Don't you recognize a rocket, when you see one?" Garcia teased.

"I was merely demonstrating a physics law i-i-i didn't mean to" but he was cut off by her.

"Oh, show me"

"Alright... uh, turn around please"

"Turn around?" Emily was confused.

"Yeah, he's not going to show you how it's done"

"A magician never reveals his secrets"

"bu... you said it was Physics"

"Physics... magic" he said, while feeling proud of himself.

"Trust me. It is useless to argue with him" Garcia said, before all three turned their backs to him.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After everyone was settled and working quietly Emily would take quick glances at Reid every once in a while. Even though she hadn't been on the team for long, she still didn't thought Dr. Spencer Reid as the magician type... or Physics Magic even. This drew more interest for her into him and pretty soon, she refocused her eyes onto her case files, as she saw Gideon starring at her.

Jason was taking a short break and had walked out of his office when he saw Reid looking at a working Emily, and then minutes later while Reid was working Emily was starring at him; which caused her to see her other supervisor looking at her. This made him smile when he saw her focusing back on her work, hoping that he hadn't seen a thing but he saw more than what she had seen and was happy to see what he saw just now. A possible future for the two of them.

As the rest of the day was quiet, Hotch told everyone to head on home; causing Garcia to suggest a team outing at a local bar, to which JJ, Reid and Prentiss agreed to, but the two older agent declined, especially Hotch.

While JJ and Garcia were ordering everyone's drinks, Emily asked Reid what he had used for the canister rocket of doom, causing him to lightly laugh at the name she had given his trick.

"It's a secret that only other Physic Magician knows"

"I'll figure it out Dr. Reid..." she said in a fake evil tone, earning a chuckle from him.

"Alright here are everyone's drinks!" Garcia said while she was holding both JJ's and her, and JJ had just handed Emily's and Reid's drinks, "Here you go JJ, now a toast to a nice quiet..." then JJ's phone rang and she answered it.

"JJ... what... yeah we're all here... yeah, i'll tell them, bye" she hung up and lot utterly confused, "Morgan was arrested for child murder"

"What!" Spencer said, while pushing his drink away.

"Okay, I haven't been here for long, but even I know Morgan would never do a thing like that"

"Who in their right mind would blame our hot chocolate Adonis!"

"Well we're leaving now and heading straight towards the Jet so I hope everyones go bags are in their cars" JJ stated, which she got nods from both Prentiss and Reid, "Okay then let's get a move on"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"You okay Reid?" Prentiss asked him.

"It's just... This was something that I never thought would have happened to him... why didn't he ever tell any of us... especially... his own family?"

"Everyone has secrets that would shocked people... I bet if we took a deep look into your past we would find things that you would want to forget but can't... it's the same with everyone. We just have to let it go and go along with it, because just because one secret is revealed, that doesn't mean the person's going to inexplicably change; they're still the same person except we know something that we didn't need to know. You get it now?"

"Yeah... I do... thanks Emily" he softly smiled at her.


	20. Emily's Emotions and Confusion

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 2 – Episode: 15 – Titled: Revelations (Part 2)

As I waited patiently in the surgical waiting room, JJ and Garcia were the first to arrive, along with Robert and Diana. As soon I saw them in the corner of his eye I walked up to them and was now holding Robert close to me and Diana as well.

"Any news yet?"

"No... They had to take her into surgery and i still haven't heard any news yet..."

"Dada..." Diana reached her arms out to me and I picked her up, after handing Robert to JJ, "Mama?"

"Mommy's is being treated by the doctors... she's going to be okay, Diana"

"Prentiss-Reid, Emily?" a woman in a blue scrubs, that had some blood on them, called out.

"I'm her husband. How is she, where is she?"

"Can we talk in private?" she whispered to me, and I nodded before telling Garcia and JJ to watch the kids while I talked to the surgeon that operated on Emily. Once they were far enough she started talking, "Emily had lost a lot of blood, the bullet had nicked a artery..."

"There's something you're not telling me"

"We lost her twice on the table, and from the report the medics gave us, they found you doing chest compressions on her, due to the fact that her heart had stopped beating. The lack of oxygen might have done some damaged to her brain, but we won't be certain until she wakes up" this hit Reid like someone had just dropped a piano on me; he was just shocked and afraid that if the doctor was right about the lack of oxygen to the brain, maybe I had just lost the Emily I knows and loves for good.

"What room?"

"324... on the right, it's a big enough room for about ten people.

"Good because the rest of her coworkers are heading here as soon as they can" I told her as I walked back to JJ and Garcia.

"Spence, what did she say?"

"Emily's alive..." I couldn't say anything more when Garcia engulfed me in a tight hug, "Garcia there's more" I whispered to her gently.

"What do you mean more?"

"They lost her twice while operating and had to do a blood transfusion. The lack of oxygen to her brain might have caused some damaged but it's not certain until she wakes up"

"Oh god... poor Em... what room?"

"324...", Is this what it felt when the team was waiting to hear form me after the Tobias Henkel case?

_**5 years ago...**_

As the pulled onto the property owned by Tobias Henkel, their UNSUB, Emily felt a huge pang of anxiety. She had only been on the team for a short while but her and Reid connected even before they had became co-workers. It wasn't just about Reid she was worried about but JJ as well, apart from Garcia, JJ welcomed her to the team as well.

As soon as the vehicle stopped, Emily was out of the car and on her way towards the tiny house, but when the sheriff said that there was a barn around the back both she and Morgan made there way to the barn instead, with hope that they were both okay, but also anxious and worried about the possibility of them being hurt or even held hostage. She knew they wouldn't be dead because she knew deep inside that they were strong.

Then out of the blue JJ popped out from darkness shouting "FBI! Don't MOVE!". This startled them both and kept trying to sooth their co-worker from firing her gun at them. They knew she was in shock, and they couldn't blame her. Especially after seeing the body of the second victim.

"JJ Look at me" as soon as the Liaison look directly at Emily she continued, "Where's Reid?"

"Oh... we split up, he said he was going around back" and then Morgan took off and went looking for his lil brother, while Emily stayed by JJ's side. Then of all the times, it started raining, great.

It was hard for Emily to remain focus but she pulled it off, when JJ said, "You can't find Reid?"

"Not yet", she told JJ, but what was even harder was when Morgan told her that not only had Reid followed the UNSUB alone into the corn field but was now taken hostage. This was going to be a very long case for not only her but for the rest of the team.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Putting down the what, tenth... maybe twentieth journal away, Emily was not only exhausted but luckily Gideon had asked her help to look around for any clues to where Tobias might have taken Reid, which she did not turn down.

"I found a Narcotic Anonymous... there's a name and number but it looks to be about twelve years old"

Gideon then noticed the wallpaper on the wall and slowly removed it. There was written over and over and over again the latin phrase "Honour Thy father". He then told Prentiss to go find the possible sponsor for Hankel and Emily went down the stairs and decided to go ask JJ if she wanted to go along with her.

Just as Emily was about to ask JJ about the Sponsor, the blonde agent turned around quickly and had her firearm pointed at her.

"Whoa, JJ it's me" Prentiss raised her arms in a none threatening matter, "Are you alright?"

"uh, yeah, i'm... sorry, you scared me" she saw that JJ wasn't alright but that also gave Emily a better reason to get her out of the house and away from this hell hole for a while.

"I'm sorry" Emily apologized, "I'm talking tomorrow morning with some guy that knew Hankel from Narcotics Anonymous, why don't you come with me? Get out of the house"

"Yeah..."

"Okay" Emily had started to walked away when JJ said her name, earning her attention.

"How can none of this gets to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You came off a desk job. Now suddenly you're in the field surrounded by mutilated bodies and... you don't even flinch"

"She's right..." this caused Emily to turned around and saw her supervisor looking at her, "You've never blinked"

"I guess maybe I compartmentalize better than others"

Before any of the two could question her some more, Morgan yelled out that he had found something. But inside Emily was glad that Morgan had chosen that time to go look around, because no one had to find out about her past. No one.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Both JJ and Emily were in the car heading for the Sponsor's home. Everything was too quiet in the car. Then JJ started talking about Reid.

"Spence told me that he helped you convince Hotch that you belong on the team"

"Yeah... Hotch didn't even want to give me a chance to show what I could do. But Reid... he told me that I had to just force show him, and he'll also see that I'm not an agent that backs down"

"That's true though, and I mean it as a very good thing"

"Thanks... how's your arm?"

"A bad reminder... I let him go around back Emily..."

"JJ it's not your fault, he turned out to be smarter than we thought and that's how he got away with Reid" she gave JJ a hard look, before they put on their FBI mode, when they saw that they had arrived at their destination.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"He's been beaten..." Emily was relieved that Reid was alive, but now form what she could see on the screen... he was getting a beating from the UNSUB. This was bad. What Emily couldn't stand right now was the fact that not only was Reid hurt, but also right now he was ordered to save one person's life, while apparently three others would be in a drawing pot to see which one is going to die tonight.

After the camera was shut off and Morgan walked out to blow some steam off, we all knew that now we had to wait for the call and Reid had to probably watch from one of the screens the next target being killed. _Don't give up Reid... we'll find you_, she thought to herself, before sneaking out in the back and let a few tears fall down her face. Why was this affecting her so bad, she had never felt like breaking down before... why now, why him?

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As soon as they were told about the latest post everyone gathered in the computer room only to see Reid on his back, no sign of him breathing which had gotten everyone worked up, especially Emily. But then Tobias reappeared on the screen and had started chest compressions on their friend.

Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief when they saw their friend gasping and coughing for air. Just as everyone were just thinking about Reid, Emily's brain caught onto something and started asking Garcia about the timing of the last video posted. This caused everyone to focus back on the case and were now a step closer to finding where Reid was being kept.

Now he was ordered to tell who on his team was to be killed and of course Reid being Reid he chose to die instead of choosing someone else from the team. Emily then saw from the corner of her eye, how JJ's body language gave out that she wanted Reid to say her name, instead of him, because she still blamed herself for him being in that position.

Emily actually closed her eyes and looked onto the floor, she didn't want that image of her friend and co-worker inside of her mind. She wanted him to choose someone, but not JJ. Since she was the latest member of the team it would make sense for her name to be mentioned. He pulled the trigger and nothing happened... He told him to choose again and he refused so he pulled the trigger again... nothing still... He told him that life is a choice, and he said no again, causing him to pull the trigger and nothing came. This was driving everyone mad, they wanted him to choose someone and they wanted him to choose now! He told him to choose and this time he choose Aaron Hotchner.

This caught everyone off guard, and Hotch walked out of the room. Everyone then walked out as well and saw Hotch holding a bible looking through it. Then he started to ask about his worse qualities which no one spoke out in case he would hold it against him, but he started it and the others each said one thing and that's when everything was clicking into place.

Emily then remembered reading about Marshall and within seconds they had found where Reid was being held and now it was a race against time to save him before it was too late.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

They arrived at the hospital and spend every second with their friend making sure he was really alright and even cheering him up with the usual Morgan and Garcia show. But eventually the doctor gave him the okay to get back on the Jet and back home.

Afterwards Emily gave him a ride home since he couldn't drive for the next little while. As she pulled up in front of his apartment building she reached in the back for his coat as did he at the same time, which caused one of the vials to slightly slide out and that caught her eye.

"What's that?" he quickly pushed it back into his pocket and glared at her.

"It's none of your business" he snapped and left her car.

She drove back home and Emily kept thinking that there was no chance that Reid had stolen the Dilaudid from Hankel... but then again you can't always live in denial land.


	21. Why Cover For Him? 'Cause You Care 4 him

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 2 – Episode: 17 – Titled: Distress

As Spencer entered the quiet room, he stopped dead in his track when he saw her. She was even more pale than normal, a bag full of blood was connected to her left arm, along with an IV that was in the top of her left hand, a heart monitor was beeping at a normal rate, and she had a oxygen mask on.

"Oh god... Emily" he sat by her side and seconds later he herd two small gasp, knowing it was JJ and Garcia who had caught a glimpse of what their friend looked like at the moment. They both entered and sat on the couch, while holding his children. Diana wiggled out of Garcia's grasp and walked over o where her was and sat on his knee.

"Mama okay" she said in a matter of fact.

"I know she's going to be okay Diana... I just hope she'll remember us"

**4 ¾ Years ago...**

Spencer Reid saw the time on the clock and he just didn't care that he was late for the briefing, as long as he didn't have to look at anyone. He'd noticed how Emily had been keeping an extra eye on him, and he hated it. But he also couldn't blame her because of what she had saw that night in her car. But he had made up is mind to lash out at her since she refused to let it be.

After he took a seat by Emily, which he refused to make any eye contact with, but she attempted to at least, they all focused back onto JJ explaining the case. What shocked the team more was how blunt and sarcastic he was about the complexity of their new case.

Hotch told everyone to go get their go bags and meet in the lobby before heading out to the airstrip, which caused everyone to head on out at a quick pace, except for Reid who decided to take his time.

"Reid, is your foot hurting?" Prentiss asked looking concern.

"How about you back off" he snapped at her and walked down to the stairs, grabbed his go bag and then went to the elevator, but had decided to take the stairs instead. Something was definitely wrong.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Now everyone were suspicious on Dr. Reid's behaviour, especially Prentiss, who just didn't get what she had done to get on his wrong side or even better how she got on his hate list by helping him. He was not only pushing her away, but also snapping at her any chance he got and avoiding any eye contact with her, as if she had the plague or something. After the Jet landed JJ walked by Emily and they were talking in whisper.

"He's been acting like that with coffee, you know"

"Coffee... he snaps at coffee?" Emily was confused.

"He has sort fuses, if he burns himself he slams the cup and walks away swearing... Spence doesn't swear and i've been working with him for well over three years. It's not you Emily... just focus on the case"

"As he been snapping at you?"

"Not exactly... he's avoiding any possible way to talk or be close. We're not together, but we're best friends... and he just... he'll go in a corner and tell you to leave him alone, instead of being the usual shy Spencer that we know"

"I just... I don't know what I did to piss him off JJ..."

"The same goes for me Emily. Let's just hope he doesn't take it out on the public here, or else Hotch will have his head" then both of them got into the SUV and they were headed to the police station.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"What the hell was that?" he muttered to her in a harsh tone.

"Making sure that you're okay working with me since I know you complained about working on the geographical profile and victimology earlier on the Jet"

"That's because I didn't need you or anyone else" he got in the passenger seat and slammed the door close.

Then Emily couldn't take it any longer, Reid had just frightened the lady at the shelter to death! She pulled him aside told him what she had to say and he snapped back at her, before storming off. As soon as she reached the vehicle, she pushed the car door that Reid had opened.

"I may not have been long but I know you're not yourself!" she shouted at him.

This caused him to quickly turn towards her and he shoved her against the SUV.

"Back the hell off!" he yelled at her before sitting in the backseat.

She drove back to the police station, where they both stormed in but slowed down or at least she did as they reached Hotch. And with what they had concluded... he was right. They had to wait for the UNSUB to make a mistake.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Hours later both JJ and Prentiss were in the meeting room when the liaison noticed her winced.

"Em... you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just winced... in pain, not even a minute ago"

"I'm fine JJ..." she lied and sat up straight only to wince again.

"Show me"

"JJ..."

"No... lift up your shirt"

"Whoa JJ" Morgan said as he entered the room alone, "What's with the dominant talk?" he chuckled, but that died as soon as he saw her glaring at him, "What?"

"Emily winced"

"It was just a bump, i misstepped and my back collided with a fence pole"

"Ouch! That would hurt" Morgan said, buying it, while JJ showed other wise but dropped it, "See JJ you can get answers without ordering people to take their shirt off... not that I would mind taking mine off for you pretty ladies"

"Wait until Garcia hears this" Emily muttered, causing Morgan pretend to be afraid.

"Nah, my baby girl loves me and cherishes me" he said before walking out.

"Drop it JJ" Emily snapped at the blonde liaison who was about to say something, "I don't want to hear it"

Later on she stood not too far from Reid who looked like he was back to normal and got a shake of his head telling her that he had not made it, bringing sadness to her at the thought of his wife. She sat down and again wince at the pain from the bruises she had gotten from the SUV, which did not go unnoticed by Reid this time.

"Emily..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, i'm fine"

"No you're not... is it because of what happened earlier?"

"AS far as anyone knows... I misstepped, fell and banged my back against a fence pole... you got it?" she told him while giving him a look.

"I'm sorry about your back... and uh, understood" he then walked off, feeling really bad for hurting her, he had just wanted for her to keep away from him because his addiction was getting out of control and he didn't want to do or say things to Emily that he would regret later but he had said those things and hurt her. He could never forgive himself now. Not ever.


	22. Understandings One's Trouble

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 3 – Episode: 2 – Titled: In Name And Blood

The nurse came in and had a needle full of a certain kind of Narcotic. She was about to insert the needle into the tube, when Reid walked over to her and whispered.

"No Narcotics"

"but sir, she's going to be in a great amount of pain"

"She's allergic to all Narcotics" he told her and the nurse caught on quickly.

"Alright sir" she then walked out of the room.

He sat back into the not so comfortable chair before grabbing hold of her hand and lightly kissed the top of it.

"It's my turn to have your back" he whispered before laying his head down to reset for a while.

**4-5 Years ago...**

SinceI it had been a couple of months since Reid had avoided Dilaudid, he noticed that things between him and Emily were somewhat getting better. But now there was no sign of Emily or Hotch and he was extremely worried... especially for Emily. He was deep in thought, not even focus on this gruesome case. He just kept thinking that it was his fault that maybe she quit the BAU.

"Spence" JJ called out to him but he didn't respond, "Spence!"

"Huh, what?"

"Focus"

"It's my fault"

"We live in Virginia... not Milwaukee, you're not at fault"

"No, about Emily not showing up"

"How come?"

"Because of everything... how I took out my struggling and anger out on her..."

"uh huh... listen Spence... you've fought what you went through and we're happy to see the old Spence back but right now... you'll have to put your worries for your crush aside" she teased in the end.

"What crush?"

"Emily..."

"Um, no. She... no..." he kept stammering.

"Calm down Spence, don't have a melt down"

"What if she did quit because of me, JJ?"

"Then you'll convince her to comeback"

"Okay..."

"Case, Spence" she pointed out.

"Oh right!"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Emily had just arrived home and was warmly welcomed by none other than Julio, who was very happy to see her.

"Hey there big guy" she picked him up and petted him while she walked over to her couch and put on some music, "Just when you got comfy here, we have to go look for a new place", what she got as a response was him lowly growling is disapproval, "Hey don't get fussy with me... that witch wanted me to tell her things that should be kept away from her and so I quit". Julio then began purring again, approving her decision, if she looked at it that way anyways, "Okay, so I made a good decision" she tried to reassure herself. "You hungry?" he jumped off her lap and ran back and forth from the kitchen to the couch, "okay, okay, sheesh... bossy much?"

Hours later, she was on the Jet with him and everything was quiet as they were reading the files. Hotch finally put the file at ease on the table and made her put down the one she as holding and reading.

"Why didn't you report Reid about his drug problems... especially when you had physical evidence that he had to be apprehended?"

"What?"

"JJ mentioned the wincing and then I kept an extra eye on the two of you... For a reason Reid felt a great amount of guilt for something a fence pole did, that doesn't sound normal"

"...Maybe I know what it feels like to struggle... Maybe it's like a flashback to me sir... I use to be him and I felt like I could help him out of it without putting him through more problems, unlike what happened to me"

"I'm sorry to hear that Prentiss... It won't go any further"

"Thank you sir"

"But... you might want to tell him why, how and what... but it's just a suggestion"

"I know sir..." then both of them went back to reading the case file.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

She was still looking out the window, when a knock came to her door and wondered who could be here at this time of the night, She grabbed her Glock and carefully looked through the peep hole and saw Dr. Reid standing there. She unlocked her door, opened it and looked at him.

"Reid, what are you doing here?"

"We... uh, We need to talk"

"Come on in... What's wrong?"

"He's gone..."

"Who's gone?"

"Gideon... He left me a letter to explain why"

"Reid... I'm sorry"

"I've read it over and over and I still don't get it, but that's not why I came here"

"Okay... please sit" after they sat on the couch she waited for him to start talking.

"Why?"

"Is this still about Gideon?"

"No, why didn't you report me that day... When I hurt you?"

"How did you feel afterwards?"

"That... That I had to get help... because of what happened"

"I don't think you would have done that If I would have reported you... You would have hated me even more and continue to act, and sorry for saying this but... you would have continue to act like an ass or even have gotten worse, like taking the Dilaudid"

"How do you... know all this?"

"I was you Reid... Except I was reported, but having an ambassador mother she immediately got it to be erase from existence, and I continued but far worse. I overdosed and almost didn't make it, I only started to put my life back together when I saw the pain I had caused and the only person that didn't report me or gave me crap was my father. He flew all the way to Italy and stayed by my side, while he told me tales about his job"

"I... didn't know"

"Like I said everything drug related from my past was erased..."

"I'm so sorry Emily..."

"I decked him you know"

"Your father?"

"You shoved me and it did hurt but as soon as you did that I knew what I had to do... I decked my father and he didn't fight back... he just asked me how it felt to hurt someone you cared about and afterwards I made my way back up on my own but it was that one thing Reid that made me realize that I had to fix myself up and you've done pretty well so far" she smiled at him softly.

"Emily... I..."

"Just keep it to yourself"

"I Will... Emily?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you" he smiled back at her, and she felt her beat rising.

"Anytime Reid"

She guided him to her door, "Night Reid and... For Gideon... just keep on reading and you'll see what you're looking for"

"I will... thanks again"

"Like I said, anytime" she said before closing the door and realized that a weight was removed from her shoulder, "I'll always have your back Spencer" she said out loud, before walking up the stairs and went to bed, with Julio at her feet.


	23. Dejavu

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 3 – Episode: 9 – Titled: Penelope

Everyone was fast asleep, except for Reid, who was fighting the need to rest in case Emily woke up. HE wanted to tell her that everything's over and they could return to their somewhat normal life, get remarried, and most importantly, tell that he still loved her and apologize for the things he said before she walked out.

"Vanilla baby, you need your beauty sleep" Garcia said groggily.

"Not until she wakes up"

"Torturing yourself won't help when she's going to need your strength... I know"

"Now I finally understand how Morgan felt"

"This is nothing like how he felt after I was shot. We were not an item, you and my raven haired warrior are a perfect matching item with your nerdiness. But I hate that she had to go through what I went through" she then quickly wiped the tear from her cheek, "Believe me, you'll know when she's awake in your sleep Reid"

Reid finally listened and gently laid his head onto the bed, hand holding one of Emily's and the last thought that went through his mind was the case after the cannibalism... when Garcia was shot.

_**4 ½ Years ago...**_

Spencer Reid was at home trying to forget about the extremely gruesome case that they had just closed, when his phone started ringing. When he saw a familiar number, he hoped that it wasn't a case but an attempt to get him out of the house.

"JJ, please tell me we d-" he was cut off by her.

"_Pen was shot in front of her home"_

"What? Where did they take her JJ?" he thought of Garcia like his maniacal, caring sister and no one dared to hurt her or anyone else on the team.

"_Quantico General, i'm here right now"_

"I'll call Emily and Morgan... she's going to be okay JJ" he then hung up and dialled Emily's number.

"_Ugh... trying to sleep here!"_

"Emily, it's Reid" he said in a urgent tone that earned her attention quickly.

"_Reid, what's wrong? Are you okay?"_

"Garcia was shot in front of her home, JJ's at the Quantico General right now"

"_I'm leaving in three minutes_" She then hung up, quickly got dressed and then was out the door, before the three minutes were up.

Meanwhile Spencer had dialled Morgan's number more than once and it still went straight to voice mail. He finally just got into his car, drove his way to the hospital and hoped for him to get there before he did.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As she pulled up she saw Reid had already arrived, and saw Rossi just getting out of his fancy car.

"What do you think happened?" he asked her.

"I don't know but i'm pretty sure Morgan's throwing a fit right now and I wouldn't blame him"

"Just as long that he's not destroying the hospital or staff"

As they got in they both saw the rest of the team minus Morgan which shocked Prentiss.

"Where's Morgan?"

"He's not answering his cell"

"I'll try to call him again" Reid said as he pulled out his phone and started dialling.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Where the hell is he?" Emily said looking annoyed, pissed, and very worried, maybe not for Morgan but for Garcia, who had quickly warmed up to her even before she had became part of the team. What troubled her the most is that the bond that Penelope and Derek had was very much unbreakable and now he wasn't here when she would need him most.

But right now, JJ was a wreck which is something neither of them have ever seen before. Knowing she needed reassurance, Prentiss sat next to her and grabbed hold of her hand; what she didn't noticed was the small, soft smile appearing on Reid's face, before it quickly disappeared as Rossi approached him.

The older agent saw everything but pretended not to see, since he was also wondering what the hell Morgan was doing that was so important for him to shut off his phone.

After another hour had passed, Morgan finally showed up, explained why he had turned off his phone, and Reid could see Emily was having trouble looking at him but quickly forgot as soon as the doctor walked out and called out her name, explained everything and then declared that she could walk out of her in a matter of day and the best part for them was that they could go see her.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Everyone was glad to see their friend slowly waking up, that JJ had also forgot to call Hotch about the good news but she did just before they entered Garcia's room. As she talked, they saw a totally different side of Garcia, which scared them even though they knew that it would happen, but not to Garcia.

After the first interview with Garcia, Morgan stayed and talked to her, while Reid walked out only to bump into Emily, "Ow... sorry Emily"

"Ugh, it's alright Reid. You okay?"

"Not really"

"I'm talking about your head"

"Oh... then yeah i'm fine"

"For the other answer you gave me... I understand, everyone's feeling like crap right now, but Morgan feels the worse at the moment, so the best thing we can do right now is be there for her and catch the son of a botch that hurt her" he saw pure hate in her eyes at that moment and was slightly turned on, which scared him, but did show it.

"I agree"

"Hotch wants me back to work on the case with him, Rossi and JJ, while you and Morgan are her bodyguards"

"Understood... Emily?"

"Yeah" she said as she turned around, she stopped walking as she heard him call her name.

"Be careful... all of you"

"The same goes for you, Morgan and PG..."

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After they were dismissed from the case, which only got them severely pissed off at the bald guy and right now in the break room Emily was making a cup of coffee to prepare herself for another sleepless night, when she head footsteps, which made her turn around and softly smiled at the person who had himself just walked in... Spencer Reid.

"Hey... you getting ready for another night of work, even though we were ordered to back off?"

"Do you care?"

"Nope... I'm actually doing the same thing, and so is JJ and possibly Rossi" he gave her a quick smile, before looking down at the floor.

"That's good..." she stopped when she caught a whiff of his scent; he smelled like Vanilla, along with the scent of coffee. He had walked closer to her, to grab his usual cup, especially when he saw that the pot was now ready. Emily swatted his hand away, "Hey, my cup's in line genius" she teased.

"Too slow and your cup can easily be moved" he then showed by moving her cup away and poured himself a cup, only to have it snatched by her, "Hey!" he whined.

"Too slow and your cup can easily be lifted" she smirked, before putting his cup onto the counter and pushed it away from him as he tried to take it back, "Come on, use those arms of yours Doc" she teased and turned to him, only to stop and saw how close they were from one another.

"You smell like Oranges" he commented in a mere whisper, sending shivers down her spine.

"Yeah well... you're one to talk, Vanilla man" she lightly smirk, but that soon disappeared as they leaned towards another, slowly closing their eyes, when a knock came sending both of them jumping away from one another.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"Emily... Won't give my coffee back"

"Em..." she said in a warning tone.

"Hey, he cut me off and moved my cup, while I brew the new pot of fresh coffee"

"...Children" she muttered before turning back, "Spence I need your comment on something in my office"

"Coming" he said, before getting his cup back and walking out of the break room.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After everything was over, the team was finally given 48 hours of rest and the last one the leave, apart from Hotch, Garcia and Lynch, were Prentiss and Reid, who had finished their reports and were now out the door and in the elevator going down.

"Glad everything's back to a somewhat normal?"

"Yeah... somewhat" she looked back at him, with a soft smile, before the elevator doors opened and they went their separate ways to their home.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_


	24. Aftermath

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

CM – Season: 6 – Episode: 18 – Titled: Lauren

**(SR's POV)**

I can't lose her. I just can't. I actually thought she had died that night at the hospital... and now here she was... in another hospital, unconscious with a possibility of never waking up and if she did... her chances of remembering each and everyone of us are... NO! I can't think like that now... enough with the statistics brainiac... I actually miss her telling me this... calling me brainiac, whenever I went on with my knowledge about... everything actually. But she always looked at me with those eyes... the same eyes that showed loved and teasing, and that only made me fall even more for her every time... I just can't believe we're back here again, waiting to see what's going to happen... I can't lose her... not again... not ever again!

"...Ow..." I heard a weak voice, and then a groan... I knew that voice; it belong to Garcia or JJ... not even Diana's. She was awake... finally, but would she remember me?

"Emily?" I said, while lifting my head up locking eyes with her brown ones. Before I could say anything I saw confusion in her eyes, making myself stop from asking her anything about her and the rest of the team.

"Doyle..."

"He's dead, sweetie"

"Sweetie?" she asked confusingly, "What happens to Lauren Reynolds now?"

"Emily, what are you talking about? You told me that she died in car crash over a year ago sweetie"

"Stop calling me sweetie!"

"Why?"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" she shouted, waking everyone in the room from their slumber.

"Emily, thank the heavens that you're awake!" Garcia stood up quickly only to have me have her sit back down, "What are you doing?"

"She doesn't remember us Garcia..." I turned back to the confused woman, who was lying on the hospital bed, "What's the last thing you remember Emily?"

"I was pulled into the black cars, while they went after Doyle. We had enough information on him and now we had to kill Lauren Reynolds and make sure he believed it himself. I want to talk to Sean"

"I'm afraid it's useless Prentiss" said Clyde Easter, who had just entered the room.

"Clyde thank god you're here, what's going on, who are these people?"

"Mommy?" Diana asked her, causing me to carry her out of the room, "Daddy, why mommy ask that?"

"Mommy's head is badly hurt"

"Okay" she nodded, even though I knew she didn't understand at the moment.

"You know when you hurt your head two months ago and you forgot where it happened?"

"Yeah"

"Well the same is happening to mommy except she forget us" as soon as I saw the tears welling up in her eyes, I felt like I had been punched in the gut.

"But you said mommy would never forget us!"

"It's not for long honey, she's just needs time to heal and then everything's going to be back to normal"

"I want mommy!" she cried before running JJ, who had walked out to check on us and from the look she was giving me, she had heard the whole thing, "Aunt JJ, Mommy no like me anymore... that why she no remember..." I knew what she was concluding to and so did JJ, hence why she took her in her arms and both of them went for a walk and talk privately.

I just leaned my back against the wall, letting my body slide down until I was sitting on the floor, my head against my arms wrapped around my knees and my head resting onto my arms, where I let the tears fall down. She was alive but I still lost her.

**14 Months ago...**

After driving into his driveway, Spencer walked up the steps, unlocked the front door and entered his home ad heard nothing but pure silence. That is until he started crying again and heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Spencer?" said Will LaMontagne Jr. In a whisper voice, seconds later JJ walked in and hugged her husband, "What going on JJ?"

"Emily didn't make it" he said, "We were too late... I failed her..."

"Spence, don't blame yourself"

"I should have went after her... I should... I should have fought for us instead of letting her leave" he said between each sob"

"What about the guy?" he asked.

"He got away"

"I'm not giving up" Spencer said, "When I find him..."

"Spence don't go there"

"I'll make sure he'll never hurt any families ever again"

"Daddy?" all three heard a sleepy, 2 year old Diana talk at the top of the stairs.

"Hey sweetie" he said as he forced himself up, walked passed JJ and Will and hugged his daughter firmly to him, "I love you so much"

"Love you to daddy... When we visit mommy?"

"Mommy had to go away..."

"Why?" she asked, while tilting her head onto the side.

"Mommy got hurt by a bad guy"

"Is mommy okay?"

"...No..."

"Why?"

"Because the bag guy got mommy before we could save her and had to go away"

"No..."

"Dye... I'm Sorry"

"NO! I WANT MOMMY!" she wailed, while letting the tears fall down her face and ran into her parents room, slamming the door, seconds later he heard Robert Asimov Prentiss-Reid crying and before he could do or say anything, JJ and Will said that they had it, while Reid tried to calm Diana. He swallowed before walking to the closed door and entered, where he saw his daughter sobbing into Emily's pillow. Spencer closed the door, laid but sat up on his side of the bed and quietly pulled Diana close to him, where she held onto him for dear life.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"Daddy?"

"Yes Dye?" he said, while opening his eyes and looked down to his daughter. JJ and Will stayed over, while he stayed with his daughter.

"Is mommy going to forget about us?"

"No. Mommy loves all of us so much that she'll never forget us Dye"

"You promise?"

"Promise" he gently kissed the top of her head.

"When is Mommy going to come home?"

"...Idk" he just couldn't bring himself to telling her that their mother...his wife and soulmate... wasn't coming back... ever.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Will and Jessica babysat Jack, Henry, Diana and Robert, while the rest of the team were at Emily's burial.

"How's Spencer's doing?" Jessica asked.

"He's destroyed... He refuses to leave his kids side... even if he wanted to Diana doesn't let him. She thinks that her mom is somewhere else and is coming back one day..."

"She'll catch on as she gets older"

"I know... but it's what Spencer said when he came back home that night... he's ready to kill this guy... he scared JJ and me even. We all know he's not that kind of guy"

"I'll talk to Aaron..."

"I know he doesn't want to hear anything form anyone right now, but maybe you taking to Aaron is a good idea"

about two hours later, JJ and Hotch arrived to pick up their family, that is until Jessica pulled Hotch outside and talked to him about what Will had told her and he nodded, before telling her to take Jack to the car.

"DADDY!" Diana hugged her father's leg tightly and he picked her up and held her close to him, before he placed her onto the couch and was holding his son in his arms.

"Reid... can we talk?" Hotch said with sympathy in his voice.

"Sure"

"Privately?"

"Diana, can you go get Aunt JJ and ask her to watch Robbie for a couple of minutes, while uncle Aaron and I talk?"

The little girl nodded and got her Aunt JJ, who took Robert into her arms and the three of them left the living room and went to the kitchen, while the two men walked out to the porch in the yard.

"Jessica came to me about something Will and JJ witnessed that scared them"

"And that would be?"

"Preparing yourself to commit murder"

"...He killed her!" he finally snapped.

"This isn't you... this is grief talking and all other emotions"

"He's still out there killing families!" he almost shouted.

"And if he gets into DC we'll catch him, anywhere else he's hiding, we'll have to let Interpol and the CWS handle it" before Reid could say anything, Aaron raised his hand to stop him, "Think of Criminals... UNSUBs that were killed in your hands... how did it feel when you saw their life ending... how did you feel when the real Tobias died in front of you?"

"I don't want to think about those feelings... they scare me..."

"You'll feel hundreds of times worse if you kill Doyle... because you'll be categorized as worse as him. He killed Emily, because she ruined his life... you're behaving like him... Now you have all the time you need, but before you comeback, you're going to have to get a psych eval, understood?"

"Understood... Hotch?... Thank you..."

"That's what families does Reid... call anyone of us to talk, okay?"

"Okay" he said, while trying to hold back tears.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

"He's miserable and we're all miserable without you"

"I can't comeback... not until I stop him form finding his son and killing other agents, JJ. Especially when If he figures out i'm still alive or near DC... you'll have be put in danger. I can't let anyone get hurt for my choices; especially Spencer, Diana and Robert. They would have shot Seaver and Rossi that night when they shot the snitch"

"I know. Again, Good luck and I'll see you when the bastard's dead" she said, before watching the brunette walking away from the table and down the streets of Paris, France.

"I'm sorry Spencer... everyone" Emily told herself, as she held her wedding back, that was attached to a small chain around her neck, hidden under her shirt and coat that she was currently wearing, as she eventually reached the hotel that she was residing in.


	25. Memory Lane: Garcia

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

"Emily darling, Jeremy, Tsia and Sean are dead... Doyle got them" Clyde said, while holding onto her hand.

"What... No they're not!"

"What year is it?" her doctor asked.

"2004"

"Emily... I'm Jennifer Jareau... we're friends and the year is 2012 and in a couple of months 2013"

"What happened after arresting Doyle... what about Declan, is he okay?"

"He was taken to a North Korean prison..."

"What? Why wasn't I told about it?"

"Because it was Jeremy's call. I had assumed that he had told Sean and Sean had told you... Bu after seven years he escaped and made his main mission to kill all of us and he almost succeeded"

"How did they die?"

"Sean and his family were shot, Jeremy '_bumped_' into someone and whatever that was passed onto the bumping made it look like a stroke... and Tsia was shot in the head by Doyle when she went to a safe house with another Interpol agent that was also killed by Doyle"

"What happened after that?" when no one answered she got even more confused, "Why is everyone quiet, I need to know!"

"You're suppose to be dead" was all Clyde said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You were sedated after surviving a serious injury from Doyle and since he believed you did die, especially since you flatlined once, we had orders to tell your team members that you had not survived and then you woke up hours after we had installed you in Paris, France"

"I think she's had enough excitement for tonight, Misses Reid..."

"Reid? My last name's Prentiss"

"We have a marriage certificate here that says you got married in 2008"

"Who did I married?"

"... I think you should rest now Misses Reid and when you've gotten enough rest and feel up for more questions, then you can call in who you want to see. For now everyone needs to leave so that she may rest up" as everyone was leaving Emily grabbed hold of Garcia's hand, making her turn to the brunette.

"Can you stay?" she asked shyly.

"Of course Sweet cheeks"

"Sweet cheeks?" she asked in a confused tone, making Garcia laugh, "What's so funny?"

"The first time I called you that, you reacted and said the exact same thing"

"I did?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know who I married?"

"Yes but I think after you're well rested and ready to meet him, I'll go get him" Garcia sat in a comfortable chair by Emily's bed, "We can introduce every member of the BAU"

"Wait... I work on with the BAU? As in part of the team?"

"Yeah and you're one of the most kick ass profilers we've worked with and one of the most intelligent"

"Who's the smartest?"

"Your husband"

"Really?"

"Yeah... our two nerdy profilers that fell in love" she said ina very cheery way, that made Emily laugh, "See that's the Emily I know"

"I wish I could remember"

"We're just glad that you're alive"

Both of them eventually fell asleep and outside in the empty hospital hallway was a fast asleep Spencer Reid.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Her eyes opened quickly, and she felt a if she had just ran for a long time, from that way she was panting and sweating. What had actually woke her was the beeping of the heart monitor, which also alerted the nurse, who had just entered her room.

"Nightmare" was all she said, before watching the nurse nodding and walking back out.

Minutes later, Garcia walked back in with two coffee cups and saw that Emily was wide awake, but looking a little pale, "You okay sweet cheeks?"

"Nightmare"

"I'm sorry... do you want to tell me about it?"

"I was in a dark room and my hands were cuffed. He kicked me repeatedly in the ribs and lifted me off the ground, just before I had him in lock, but he slammed my back into a small table. Then I found a stake and swung it in his face two... three times before throwing it away and then I felt a sharp pain in my gut and he stabbed me with the stake and I refused to tell him where Declan was before he ran off and a tall FBI man found me and told me to hold on and saying things like he understood why I did what I did and that he was proud of me as my friend and partner... is that my husband" this caused Garcia to lightly chuckle at the last part.

"Sorry Em, but that hunk of a chocolate god is Derek Morgan. He's a ladies man, once four girls at the same time asked him to dance and he danced with all four"

"Wow... what a dog"

"I'd say a cat"

"Alley cat maybe"

"You said those exact words at the bar that night as well"

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah, it means that the emily Prentiss-Reid we all know and love is here but is trying to remember her family"

"I'm ready..."

"For?"

"I want to know everything about you and the BAU team... Starting with you"

"I'm Penelope Garcia, I'm the team's Technical Analyst, but i'm usually referred as the tech goddess, all knowing super information highway and even more scrumptious names that everyone on the team call me especially by Derek Morgan"

"Are you and him... an item?"

"We love each other in a brotherly and sisterly way. I have a boyfriend, his name is Kevin Lynch"

"How did we meet?"

"Well I saw you talking to your husband, it was the first time you two have met and I saw the spark right then. Later on we literally bumped into each other and our boss... well the team at the time, refused to have you on the team, because he hadn't approved the transfer paper but his boss, the wicked witch of the East had, he pretty much told you that you weren't welcome and you were determined to show that you belonged there so I showed you around and gave you a file to study and when he got back, you two had a conversation and he gave you a chance to prove and you proved him over and over again"

"He was killing women..."

"Who was?"

"The case file you gave me... nice out of twelve went missing on a Friday, indicating that at a local nightclub with a very popular ladies night..."

"I didn't tell yo... Oh my god... you remembered that! I can't believe you remebered case files but not your family" she fake pouted.

"Calm down PG"

"Em... only you and JJ call me that and I didn't tell you this"

"I get flashbacks... the more I hear about things... What about my nightmare... does that mean..." Emily lifted her gown and saw not only the new scar from the surgery but the scar that proved that her nightmare was a flashback from her past, "Damn... it actually happened"

"I was so mad at you..."

"I'm sorry... I wanted to call back..."

"What?"

"I get a feeling that you left me a message"

"I did..."

"I felt like falling apart right then... Sergio... my cat"

"Is with a neighbour of yours... I think you should eat something and relax before anyone else stops by"

"Why?"

"Well I might not be a doctor, but your heart rate went a little higher and I don't think you want the doctor and nurse to come in"

"I hate hospitals"

"Yeah you prove it repeatedly whenever you get hurt and have to get checked out at the local hospital in which ever city the team's at"

"I'm that stubborn?"

"You make Mules extremely friendly"

"HEY!" she said, while laughing, before stopping due to the pain she felt from her wound.

"Sorry... Here" she handed Emily the coffee, while pulling out sandwiches and both of them ate in silence.


	26. Memory Lane: Hotch

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

When Emily woke up again there was a totally different person on her room. He looked mad for some reason, even right now and his eyes were closed. Then she remembered him and threw an empty paper cup at him, startling him awake.

"Did you just throw this at me?"

"Yeah and?" she answered bluntly, making him chuckle.

"You remember me?"

"You're Aaron Hotchner, you worked for my mother one summer before I left for Yale"

"That's correct. You want to know anything else about the BAU?"

"You work there to?"

"I'm your boss, i'm the BAU's Unit Chief and we didn't get off on the good side"

"That's what Garcia told me"

"I had my suspicion about you joining the team without my concept but I put it aside once I saw how exceptional of an agent you are. Then I got suspended for something Gideon did..."

"Gideon... as in Jason Gideon?"

"Yes, the Jason Gideon. You blew everyone away one your first case by translating a hidden message in Arabic"

"What happened for you to get suspended?"

"A security guard was killing college students to let out his rage on his ex wife who got full custody of their little girl. A suicidal teen killed an innocent student so that in hope that after we release him he would kill her. I took the blame and got suspended for two weeks but My superior wanted to get rid of me for good so she came to you since she was the one that signed your transfer papers and you quit"

"I hate politics"

"That's what you've told me a coupled of times. You're also the one that takes all the hits"

"What do you mean?"

"You were hit by a 2x4 in the forehead, took the blame for being an undercover FBI when there was two but the media only leaked one and you took the beating for the other agent"

"Who's the agent?"

"The man you're married to"

"Wow..."

"Yeah... You also helped me when I closed myself off to the team after Haley and I divorced... and after she was killed"

"I'm sorry Agent Hotchner"

"I should be thanking you and please call me Hotch, that's what you always called me"

"Why the thank you?"

"After everything you took time to help me move into my apartment, install the security system and helped Jack"

"Who's Jack?"

"My son. He was in the house when Haley was killed"

"...I heard the shot over the phone"

"...That's correct" he let a small smile come across his face, "What else can you remember about working together for over four years?"

"You knew that I wasn't dead..."

"True"

"... There was blood at your apartment and your phone on the ground... but you weren't there"

"I was heavily sedated at the hospital after the sam man that killed Haley stabbed me nine times... then he months later he went after her, killed her and would have killed Jack if I hadn't arrived"

"You thought I was fraternizing with someone"

"Yes, I saw you and Reid, your husband, talking and leaving in the same car... then I got the shock of my life when you both told me that you were almost a almost a year married. Then you told me that it was to show Strauss, my boss, that if I didn't know and didn't see any changes that would affect the team..."

"Then we could get away with it and you could keep your job"

"Exactly... Emily, It's almost noon, i'll go get some food from the caf, what do you feel like eating?"

"Sandwich and another cup of coffee"

"You're not suppose to have Coffee" he told her sternly.

"Oh... you didn't hear anything from me" as he was almost out of the door, Emily remembered something, "I wanted to run over someone on a ATV"

This caused him to chuckle at the memory of her saying that on the Jet, "Yeah... One of our teammates fired an MP5 in the vehicle while you were driving towards the UNSUB and blew your eardrum. You said that you forgave him as long as you could run over the next UNSUB"

"That sounds like me" she smiled as she lay her head back onto the pillow and let her eyelids close, while Hotch walked out and was heading for the elevator to take him to the same level as the cafeteria was, when he heard a familiar voice.

"How is she?" Reid asked, looking like hell.

"She remembers something... but not anything about you or the kids..."

"Her brain was preserving the most precious and so it'll take the longest to get back" he told aloud hoping he could believe it himself.

"I can believe it, Reid. Go back to the hotel, rest, shower, shave look nice because she's going to want to see you and ask questions" was all he said as the doors to the elevator opened and not only Hotch but Reid went inside but Reid got off the main floor and to the parking lot, where the SUV's were, while Hotch got off the basement where he found the caf, got some food and two cups of Coffee, before walking back to the elevator and to Emily's room.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When Spencer reached entered his room he saw Morgan and Garcia babysitting their god children. Garcia and JJ were Diana's god parents, while Derek and Rossi were Robert's god parents. He never regretted making those decision, especially since Morgan and Robert had bonded almost immediately. But he was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Robert fussing and saw that his little man was reaching out for his father.

"Hey Pretty boy, Hotch finally told you to come back"

"Yeah..." he said, before holding his son into his arms securely, "Hey Robert, you missed me that much? What did Uncle Morgan do now huh?"

"Nothing I swear!" he pretended to be afraid, which caused Robert to clap happily while laughing in a squealing matter, making Garcia laugh as well. This didn't wake up Diana who was fast asleep on the only bed in the room.

"How's Diana?" Reid asked.

"JJ explained to her about how once Emily got her memories back she would make up for the forgetting and that somehow sugar coat it, because she wasn't listening"

"Stubborn like her mother" Derek mentioned with a sly grin.

"Yeah, that's the understatement of the year" he joked, before his son's head, Robert wasn't too much for you two?"

"He's a little angel"

"Strange he's the total opposite with me"

"...Dada" he pointed to Reid, making him smile.

"Oh my god... is that his first word?" Penelope said, while trying not to squeal and wake up Diana.

"No... that's his second word"

"Why didn't you tell us about his first word? Anyhow what was his first word kid?"

"Here, pull out the team photo from my wallet" he said after throwing his wallet at the older male agent.

"Okay what do I do now?" he asked.

"Show it to Robert... Robert look a the photo uncle Derek has"

"... Dada!" he pointed to Reid and thenRobert leaned closer before squealing, "Mama! Mama!"

"That must have been hard on you"

"It was but he remembers her clearly and it's been a year... I just hope she remembers the kids at least"

"What about you sugarplum?"

"The kids are more important" he said in a serious tone, "How was she with you?"

"She remembered me and different cases we worked on and our friendship... she had a nightmare about the night you know who stabbed Emily's stomach with a wooden stake" Garcia said, while covering Robert's Ears, "And thought that the tall man she saw talking to her and holding her hands was her husband"

"She seriously thought I was her husband?" Derek said in disbelief.

"She wants to remember her husband Reid... She's trying her best. We'll each tell things from our past and then you and the kids can go in or even better you go in alone talk and then bring in Diana and Robert"

"That actually sounds like a good plan, especially when by the time I get to see her she'll be more stable and stronger to handle more news"

"See, that's the way of staying positive kid... now hand my god son back, while you get clean, eat, rest and head back to the hospital. Alright?"

"...Fine" he sighed in defeat, while handing Robert back to Morgan. He then got some new clothes from his go bag and went into the washroom.


	27. Memory Lane: Morgan

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

_She opened her eyes and saw a truck hitting the side of her car, making it tip over and roll down a hill, feeling her head hitting the inside of the car over and over again until it eventually stopped and all she felt was darkness trying to consume her, but she wouldn't let it win. She saw the UNSUB in the back escaping and then running off with the guy that drove the truck leaving her with a dead cop in the car. She forced her way out and fired as many shots as she could at the vehicle, when a sudden sharp pain came from her stomach, before headlights were seen getting closer and closer..._

Emily quickly sat up, but soon regretted it as a sharp pain came to her back and stomach, making her groan in pain.

"Hey, easy there Princess" said a familiar deep voice.

"You're... Morgan right, the one Garcia flirts with?"

"The one and only and I'm being serious when I say the one and only" he chuckled, "How are you feelin' Princess?"

"Like I've been shot"

"See now there's that Emily humour we all know and love... You really gave us a scare back there you know... Actually you've given us a lot of scares" he said in a half teasing and half serious tone.

"Like?"

"Well you were once hit by a 2x4... but to me the first time you gave me a scare is what happened at the cult compound between you and Reid..."

"My husband?"

"You know what he looks like?"

"...No"

"Well he and you were undercover and some idiot politician didn't tell us about a raid and both of you ended up hostages. Well when we thought things couldn't get any worse, some media leaked out about one of the child service workers being a FBI agent. We had the place bugged so we could hear every word and I remember hearing the clicking of his gun and from what I could hear... he was aiming it at Reid, your husband, and you took the blame"

"I think someone told me this, but continue"

"He got you away from him and beat you senseless, and we were ready to go right in, but you knew us so well that you somehow guessed we were going to do that. So you said "_I can take it_", and you repeated it, until he'd had enough and walked away" he then heard the heart monitor beeping, "Emily, look at me. Baby look at me and take a deep breathe"

After a couple of seconds, that felt like minutes, she calmed down and her heart rate returned to normal. She looked at him and had other forgotten memories flooding back.

"Kurt Vonnegut... You're a Kurt Vonnegut fan, just like me", this caused Morgan to grin at her.

"That's right Princess"

"I had a weird dream... except the last dream I had turned out to be true..."

"How about you tell me what just happened with your heart rate. Then we'll see about the dreams"

"As soon as you said those words.. _I can take it_... I just had a rush of pain and memories flooding back of those days and night...then I remember calling his name... Reid"

"But you still can't see what he looks like or sound?"

"...No"

"Alright... I won't press you on that for now, but tell me about your dreams okay?"

"Which one?"

"The first one"

"I was on a concrete floor, my gut was hurting like I was stabbed. I looked and saw that I had a wooden stake in my gut and I had trouble keeping my eyes opened. Then you came and was holding my cuffed hands and telling me to fight it and how proud you were as a friend and partner"

"That was the night you were pronounced dead..."

"What?"

"JJ came to us in the waiting room and told us that you never made it off the table"

"Clyde probably got orders from Interpol and was given power to tell this JJ?"

"She's a close friend of yours"

"Ah, okay, anyways, she must have gotten orders to tell you guys guys this"

"What about your second dream?"

"I was in a cop car, and I turned towards a cuffed UNSUB, when a truck hit us. Sending me, the driver and the UNSUB down a hill, rolling. Did that happened as well?"

"It did Princess..."

"There's something you're not telling me"

"I think If I told you, doctors and nurses would come here for your heart. You're still recovering from a severe through and through shot from back and out the abdomen, that damaged an artery to a point that your heart needs rest and healing"

"...Fine" she sighed out in a impatient way, causing him to laugh out.

"You might have forgotten us and slowly remembering, but I still see the same Emily that I've grown to know and cherish like a sister" he said in a very soft way, while smiling at her.

"...You and your Derek Morgan charm" she said, while laughing, "Don't you try to get your groove thang on a sick and married woman" she said in a fake serious, insulted voice, causing both to them to laugh.

"See, now that's you and you only say these things to me and do you know why?"

"I don't know"

"Well... 'Cause baby You're on hell of a Firework" he said, while laughing, earning him a hit on his bald head from a near by pillow, "Oh don't you go all "_Girly pillow fight_" on me"

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After Emily was resting once again, Morgan decided to return back to his hotel room. After the twenty minute drive he finally reached not only the hotel but his room as well. He changed into a pair of sweatpants and remained shirtless has he got into bed and pulled out "_Slaughterhouse five_" from his go bag and slowly started re-reading it for the millionth time.

Meanwhile Reid and finally put both Diana and Robert to bed, while he asked Garcia to watch them for a little while he went to talk to JJ. After getting the approval, he walked out and went to JJ's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Spence, what are you doing here... especially at this hour"

"Why did she come back to the States, when she was safer in Europe?" he said, while he pushed his way inside of her room.

"No, please come on right in..." she said in a sarcastic tone, "Believe me, by the time we found out she was already here. I would have stopped her believe me, Spence. But she was sick of running and she was tired of living in a lie where everyone thought she was dead"

"What would have happened, if she would have stayed in Europe?"

"She would have been safer and out of arms, since where she was there was many APBs on Doyle and his accomplices, so if any of them even got a mile within the area, we would have been alerted"

"I... Then why did she come back if she knew the dangers?"

"I told you Spence... she was tired of being away from everyone and running from him"

"So she would rather die and have us buried her all over again, instead of coming to us?"

"Why do yo think she came to you, when the kids were safe?"

"What?"

"... She sent me an untraceable message, telling me that she was going to you for back up and the next thing I knew, both you and her were missing and now she's in the hospital; memory wiped out, to over seven years ago"

"JJ, I wasn't implying it was your fault. I just needed answers to why she risked dying, when she was safe somewhere else"

"Like I told you Spence... she was sick of everything and knew where he would be and what to do, I just wished we would have been faster at catching her so that we could have backed her up and catch Doyle"

"Thank you..."

"For?"

"Answering... Are you going to see her?"

"Yeah, I will in the morning, then Rossi's going to say hi to her"

"Okay..."

"How's Diana handling things?"

"Not well. She still believes that the reason that her mother can't remember her is because she doesn't love them. No matter what I tell her, she just won't believe me... I-I-I just don't know what to do" he said, while breaking down. JJ engulfed him in a hug, while he cried on her shoulder.

**Sorry I didn't update sooner... A friend of mine was hit by a car today and another friend of mine's sister passed away from Cancer last night, so it's been a stressful day...**


	28. Memory Lane: JJ

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

JJ had just gotten off the elevator, holding two cups of coffee, in her hands, while heading for Emily's room. After gently knocking on the door with her foot and waited for a response from the patient lying, resting and healing on the other side of the door.

"_Come in_" the blonde agent heard, before using her elbow to push down the door handle and slowly walked into the room.

"Hi Emily, I'm Jennifer Jareau, but all my friends call me JJ"

"That actually sounds very familiar..."

"I hope so... we worked together for over four years and I helped you get to Paris, France after Doyle escaped the warehouse and kept you in touch about the team and your family"

"Why would you talk to me about my mother and father?"

"I see you still have no memory what's so ever of your husband and others"

"He has relatives, like brothers and sisters"

"Not exactly..."

"Come on just tell me okay"

"I think it would be better to hear it from your husband, Dr. Spencer Reid"

"My husband's a doctor?"

"Not the Grey's anatomy kind of doctor"

"Gray's what now?"

"Nevermind, it's a hospital drama that took over ER"

"Oh, okay. Then what kind of doctor is he?"

"Chemistry, Mathematics and Engineering"

"Whoa, wait, how old is he?"

"Pushing on 32-33 years old"

"Wait what, I married someone younger than me?"

"You're both nerds and have a lot of debates and discussions... plus you're the only one that can beat him at cards"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, genius from Las Vegas; definitely has the house rules advantages" JJ said, while chuckling at the memory of the first time Emily had beaten Reid at cards. Even after the Jet had landed he was still trying to figure out how she had beaten him, "I think he's still trying to figure out to this day"

"No one's ever beat him at Poker?"

"Except you"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Is anyone else stopping by here?"

"No why?"

"Because you're holding two cups of coffee"

"Oh, I totally forgot that I had these, sorry. Here's yours" she said, while handing the cup to Emily, who immediately took a big gulp of it, "Whoa slow down Em"

"Sorry, but I miss coffee"

"Understandable with our line of work"

"So what do you do in the BAU?"

"I was the Media Liaison for the team until I was forced to take a promotion and I now work for the Pentagon"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah. None of us on the team were happy, except for Strauss, but that's only because she wants to get rid of everyone of us of the BAU. Especially you and Hotch"

"Why?"

"I don't know why, she just somehow wants the two of you gone from the bureau"

"...I..." Emily was about to say something when a sharp pain started in her head, and had a small flashback of Strauss telling her about the deal to make her Unit Chief. "I think I know why..."

"You remembered something?"

"Yeah... She hired me to rat Hotch out... and I quit"

"The Milwaukee case"

"Huh?"

"Both you and Hotch hadn't shown up for a very gruesome case and the next thing I knew both of you came in and Strauss was not happy to see either of you... especially you. What did she promise you?"

"To be the new BAU's Unit Chief..."

"But you quit... why did you comeback, no offence"

"None taken... He came to my condo and he somehow guessed, in other words..."

"Profiled you"

"Yeah and like i'll tell anyone... I hate politics"

"Sounds like you, but he convinced you?"

"Yeah... I hated having to leave and the fact that I got his loyalty gave me hope to remain on the team with you guys"

"Well you pretty much quit your dream job Emily... and decided to remain an agent only, instead of leading, it's totally understandable"

They talked for a while about various things and the girls hanging out together, which only got many laughs form both of them. As the hours went by, JJ saw that she had to go, especially when she saw David Rossi through the window waiting to go see her.

"I'm going to have to go now, you're next visitor is here nad probably has coffee has well"

"Who is it?"

"Dave Rossi"

"_The_ Dave Rossi?"

"Yeah. He got out of retirement a year after you joined the team"

"Wow..."

"Heh..."

"How come?"

"He was a pain in the ass"

"Thought he was better than everyone?"

"Pretty much, but he loosened up after a while and our little family got bigger"

"Do you know anything about Dr. Reid?"

"..."

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's been so long since I've heard you call him Dr. Reid"

"Oh"

"Before you two got together or even before you joined the team; we had a joke about him. We called it the Reid-effect"

"The what – effect?"

"The Reid-Effect. Kids and animals always reacted negatively to him, until you two got together that is"

"Wait... are you saying that... oh god" tears were forming in Emily's eyes, and she fought for them to remain there, "The little girl that was in here nights ago..."

"That's Diana Rose Prentiss-Reid, you're daughter..." JJ answered, while eyeing the floor.

"Wait... the skinny man that called me honey... That's him isn't it. He's my husband?"

"Yeah..."

"I was told it would be a miracle if could ever get pregnant..."

"There have been many women that've given birth to children at the age you were years ago"

"I think I'll take over from here JJ. Garcia wanted me to tell you that Will called on her phone, because his calls to your phone kept going straight to voicemail"

"Okay. I'll see you later Em?"

"Yeah... Can you tell him to come by alone tomorrow... I want to talk to him before meeting Diana"

"Don't forget Robert" Rossi added, after JJ left the room.

"How many kids do I have?"

"How about you drink your cup of coffee" he said while handing her a fresh cup, "And after you've lowered your heart rate then we'll talk okay?" Emily simply nodded before taking a sip of the hot liquid.


	29. Memory Lane: Rossi Plus Drama

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

As an hour went by, Emily's blood pressure and heart rate were back to normal and Rossi was now ready to answer any of her questions.

"Now you said to JJ that it would be a miracle for to get pregnant. What you failed to mention was to add the word again"

"How do you know?"

"I cornered you one day when a close friend of yours was murdered by a deranged priest that was performing exorcists as a death penalty" he told her.

"Who was it?"

"Benton..."

"Matthew's dead?"

"Yes. He and John Cooley went somewhere with other people and there a very well known man of the cloth died and he then had a psychotic break down and decided to kill those on that trip. You and Morgan arrived in time to save Cooley"

"How..."

"The abortion? You told me after I asked you why you were taking the case in a more personal interest, especially with religion and Matthew Benton. That's when you told me what he did for you"

"What about his parents?"

"They gave the consent for the Exorcist actually..."

"They killed their own son for religion and belief that he was possessed by evil?"

"I'm afraid so and felt no guilt whatsoever" he said before sitting in a chair closest to her, "I don't know If you told Reid about the abortion but no one else but, you, me and possibly your husband about Rome"

"... We got into an argument that night..."

"About?"

"You knowing before he did about Rome..."

"Sounds like him. He's afraid of being left out, since he has many experiences with being abandoned and left out"

"He does?"

"Listen, you can ask him these questions when you see him tomorrow Emily. But right now, i'm trying to help you remember my godson and your daughter Diana, who you love them very much and would do anything for them"

"I don't even know how I got here... all I remember is being stabbed by a wooden stake, from Doyle. Then seeing Morgan and him telling me about things"

"Calm down Emily. Two homes were blown up minutes form each other, you arrived late again that day and your temper was off. You even snapped twice at Garcia if I was told correctly and you even walked out on us, while Hotch was giving the profile about Ian Doyle. Reid later on figured out that you were Lauren Reynolds and flew to Boston and hours later we patiently waited for news of your recovery, but instead heard from JJ that you hadn't made it off the table"

before Emily could ask him anything, Ashley Seaver walked in, "Oh sorry Agent Rossi, I just assumed that agent Prentiss was alone and that someone should be with her"

"It's alright Ashley. Emily, meet your student Ashley Seaver. She was a student at the academy, and we needed her help on a case, that went a little hay-wired in the end and resulted for Hotch to not trust her but you took her under your wing and mentored her very well and she's now a full agent for the BAU"

"Nice to see you again agent Prentiss or Reid?"

"I think I'd say the same thing if I remembered you, agent Seaver" Emily said softly.

"Are you okay? You look in a lot of pain right now?"

"...Hmm..." Emily nodded, getting a worried glance form Rossi, "I'm hearing a lady with a strong French accent... I panic and I see Clyde telling me that they had faked my death and that I would have to hide until Doyle was either dead or caught again"

"You just woke up in a random hospital?" Seaver asked.

"I guess... I remember Clyde telling me that they sedated me and flew me to Paris... Do you think it would have changed my decision at faking my death?"

"Yes it would have. Especially if it meant leaving your family and your kids"

"Wait... If I was in Paris... what am I doing here in the US?"

"I was hoping maybe you could answer that, but since I heard about your memory problem... I decided to ask JJ and Clyde how you had gotten back on US soil"

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"I am... because there is a huge blank afterwards and only you can fill it"

"Alright... go ahead"

_**Flashback to 10 days ago...**_

Emily was packing a small bag with her passport and ID's in her hotel room, when a knock came to her door. Turning on a small screen, she could see who as on the other side and gasped when she saw Ian Doyle on the other side patiently waiting. Emily quietly opened the door to her balcony and closed it just before jumping onto the next balcony, then the next and then the next, until she reached the very last one that was near a fire escape. Taking the risk, she jumped and was now hanging on the railing of the fire escape, where she slowly pulled herself over and then made her way down and started running into the darkness of the alley.

Once she knew she was safe, she quickly dialled JJ's number and waited for her to answer.

"_JJ_"

"It's me"

"_You know you're not suppose to contact me_"

"He found me JJ"

"_What?"_

"He found me. I escaped but I'm going to need an escort out here and quick"she then heard some noise and then hung up on JJ, even before she could hear her reply.

"We don't know how she got away Ian. Listen, I say we head back to Virginia find that scrawny husband and little brats of hers, torture them and let her know and her only where to find us" a man with an Irish accent told Doyle.

"Make her pay what she did to Declan, except they're going to die for real... Alright, let's do it"

Emily quickly joined and blended with the crowd as she called the airline to reserve the first flight to DC, which was leaving in less than 40 minutes from now.

After arriving and getting her ticket, she eventually passed through security, boarded onto the plane and soon they were clear to take off. As the hours went by, Emily had received over 5 messages from both JJ and Clyde telling her where the hell she was at and that she had better not be doing something stupid. But to her when it came to her family... her life, nothing was stupid about what she was doing at this very moment.

After getting out of the plane and to the taxi lane, Emily threw her phone out, but left it on, so that JJ or even Clyde could trace her and that would secretly tell them that she was here in DC. After telling the driver where she was headed, she kept thinking about Spencer and the kids. There wasn't even one second that went by that she didn't think about them. All she wanted to do now, was to get to her husband, explain everything and get Doyle for just thinking about the plan to hurt her love ones.

As the cab driver pulled into the driveway, Emily paid him and gave him a really good tip, before getting out and using her old house keys to enter her home. The place where all the best memories lay. Her hopes were interrupted when she saw that the house was dead quiet. She looked at her watch and remembered that the kids were probably still in Daycare and that Spencer was at work at this very moment or so she thought, because she heard a car door closing. In case it was Ian, she hid somewhere and patiently waited for the person to come into the house.

She heard the door opening and someone slowly walking in. From the shadow that he was casting, the person was holding and pointing a gun out in front of him. Emily didn't want to take any chances, so she kicked the hand of the intruder, as soon as she saw his hands holding the gun. Then she decked him and was now pointing the gun he had at him.

"Spencer?"

"...Emily?"

_**End Of Flashback...**_

Emily's heart rate spiked up and a nurse came in asking him what happened.

"I was telling her what a friend told me... just memories that she forgot"

"We're going to have to sedate her, if she doesn't calm down" at that moment Spencer walk in, utterly confused and asked Dave what happened, to which he received the same answer that he had given the nurse, plus the warning about the sedation and his apologies, "Later Rossi... Emily... Emily It's Spencer. Listen to me. I know you don't remember me, but I need you listen to me. Look in my eyes, Emily" slowly she did what he asked of her, "Now take some deep breathe for me and close your eyes" again she slowly comply to what he asked of her and soon the monitors showed that everything was back to normal. "Rossi, can you leave us, please. I know you didn't mean any harm, but I think it's time for her to rest and then I'll talk to her okay?"

The older agent nodded and walked out of the room as did the nurse. As Spencer turned around to say something her, he saw that she was fast asleep. This made him smile as he sat in a not so comfortable chair and patiently waited for her to be fully awake again.


	30. Flashbacks Part I

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

_**Flashback to 10 Days ago...**_

Spencer had been sent home early, due to it being a very slow day at work. He felt that he needed a nice shower before going to pick up both Diana and Robert from they Bureau's daycare. He would have brought them with him, but Garcia and Morgan were hogging his kids, which didn't surprise him, so he decided to give them some bonding time. After getting out of the car, he was walked up the his front door and saw that it was slightly ajar. He pulled out his gun and he slowly entered, closing the door in the process as slowly and quietly as he could.

Just before he could do anything, someone kicked his hand hard enough to make him drop his weapon and he was then decked. Sending him onto the floor of his kitchen. He was about to fight back when he heard a very familiar voice, one he hadn't heard in over a year.

"Spencer?" he slowly looked up and saw a skinnier and paler Emily. His wife.

"...Emily?" he said, before attempting to stand but fell back from the shock of her decking him. He found the strength to stand up and walked up to her, merely an inch of space between them. "You're alive..."

"Yes"

"You never died on the table"

"No"

"YOU LIED!" he shouted out in anger, making her jump backward, "You've been alive all this time and you never contacted and came back to us! You just let us suffered!"

"Oh and it's just been an walk i the park for me!" what a great start of a reunion, "It wasn't!"

"GET OUT!"

"Like you could even make me Stick man!" she snapped at him, "I woke up in Paris, I had no idea how I got there Doyle left the States and you three and everyone else were safe!"

"Maybe no one would be in danger if you weren't hiding from him!"

"Fine... I'll hand myself over to him..." She told him while removing her wedding band from the chain she wore around her neck, and threw it at him. "Goodbye" she said as she was walking out but was stopped by a very firm gripped on her shoulder. "Let me leave"

"Why did you come back?"

"He's after you and the kids... I thought I at least owe you three a warning, before I hand myself over to him"

"So you're leaving us again? Running away?"

"Believe me, If I were running away, i'd be in Paris right now instead of here. I don't care that I was a target but the moment he decided to take you and the kids out... I knew I had to hand myself to him"

"No..."

"You may not love me anymore, but I do. Especially when you don't see how much pain I put myself in just to make sure he left you and the kids and the BAU alone"

"That's a l-" he cut off when something really hard hit him in the head and seconds before he was consumed by darkness, he heard another thud

_**End Of Flashback**_

Emily's eyes opened, wile she inhaled a sharp breathe. She looked around and saw a fast asleep Spencer Reid in a chair before Emily slowly sat up. But grunted in pain, while attempting of doing this alone, causing her stitchers to hurt her.

"Here let me help you" she suddenly heard his voice, seconds before she felt his hand on her back. Her heart began to flutter and it showed on the monitor, making him release his hold of her. Which resulted at her falling right back onto her back with a "_oof_" in it, "I'm so sorry!"

"You were always a klutz..."

"Emily... what do you remember?"

"I came back from Paris when I heard about Doyle's plan about hurting you and the kids. I just couldn't let any of you suffer for me, so I came back to get all of you out of here, but you came home alone, we fought and..."

"And then we got ambushed and kidnapped by Doyle" he finished for her. I was just angry and shocked Emily... I didn't mean any of what I said"

"Are we still married?"

"What?"

"Married. You and I, are we still married?"

"Yes, but we were separated for a month, before everything happened in Boston"

"Can you tell me?"

"I...I don't like thinking about that night..."

_**15 months ago...**_

"Why can't you tell me who you went to see last week!" he asked her harshly in the kitchen. It was almost eleven at night, the kids were fast asleep, but their parents were arguing again in the kitchen. "You've been receiving calls and texts messages from an old friend all day and you even went out to meet him!"

"Keep your voice down, you're going to wake up the kids!" she snapped at him in a lower voice.

"Tell me who he is, Emily"

"He's just an old friend, why are you acting like this"

"Because you keep telling me that it's nothing, how it's none of my business and now you won't event ell me where and who is he or what's his name. Are you seeing anyone?" he asked but soon regretted it when he saw pure rage showing on her face and eyes.

"How dare you Spencer Reid!" she raised her voice, "You know damn well that I would never go behind your back!"

"Then stop lying to me and tell me the truth!"

"We've been fighting about the same damn thing for almost a full week. Just drop it because it's getting old!"

"I'll drop it when you tell the truth, and stop lying to me! You know what happens when two people that suppose to love one another can't even tell their partners the truth and lie to their faces! They get divorce!"

"... So that's what you want?"

"I think... we should separate for a while... I'll pack my things and go"

"No this is your apartment, I'll get my things and leave" she said quietly as she walked pass him and into their bedroom, where she packed two go bags and walked out minutes later, only to see both Morgan and Garcia walking down the hallway towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" Spencer asked rather rudely, catching them off guard.

"Don't snap at them!" she snapped at him, causing him to roll his eyes at her.

"Mrs. Johnson, your neighbour called me and sounded worried about you two yelling at each other rather loudly and even heard something breaking" Morgan answered.

"I dropped a plate" Reid answered honestly.

"I got a call from a very frightened Diana, told Derek what I could hear and he picked me up and now we're here. What's going on?" Garcia said

"We're separating" they both said at the same time.

"What? What happened?" when Morgan didn't get answer he decided to press on, "Why don't we all sit down and try to talk it out"

"I've had enough talking..." Spencer said before going back inside his apartment, slamming the door close.

"Emily..."

"Drop it!" she snapped at Derek, while walking pass him.

"Where are you going to be staying?" Garcia asked.

"There's a hotel not far from the bureau; i'll just stay there until I can find an apartment or can get my old condo back"

"Emily, please talk it out" Garcia begged.

"There's nothing to talk about Penelope... it's over" she said with weakness in her voice as she said those two last words as she got into the elevator. Leaving the two confused and utterly shocked co-workers in the hallway.

_**Present Time...**_

"It was Sean McAllister... I went to meet him and that's when he told me about Doyle escaping prison. I didn't want anyone pulled into this. I'm sorry I lied but it was the only way to make sure you and the kids were out of danger" she said, with her eyes closed, trying her best to fight off the tears threatening of spilling down her face.

"I know and I forgave you... when we were in the basement being beaten and tortured by Doyle" He said to her. "I understood then what was happening and forgave you"

"When we were fighting... after I came back. I said that you didn't love m-"

"That's not true! I never stop loving you!" he accidentally snapped at her, "I'm sorry... t's just. I tried to tell you in the house when Doyle ambushed us. But after you were shot I apologized and told you that I love you Emily and you returned it"

"I want to remember... I do"

"The...uh doctor said that you're going to be clear to go home tomorrow morning, if nothing goes wrong tonight. Then... we can work on your memory and try to see where things go from here"

"Alright..."

"You don't seem to care"

"I just want to see if we can fix things between us, I know my memory will come back as we try to fix the marriage we had"

"Really?" he smiled at her.

"I realized that during the whole time I was here, all I could think of was remembering who my husband was, because I really wanted to find out who you were and I still want to, no matter what my memory brings back" she told him, while looking into his eyes, before she yawned.

"Rest okay? I'll be here when you wake up" he promised her, as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	31. Time That's All We Need

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

As they pulled up into his driveway, Reid got out of the car and unfasten Robert from the car seat, while JJ parked right behind them and both Penelope and Emily stepped out of the vehicle. Diana was still the same since they left the hospital, but in reality she just didn't know what to do or how to act around her mother, especially since her mother doesn't even remembered her or her little brother Robert.

As they entered the house, Emily inhaled the scent of it, and felt like she was home after all, even though she couldn't remember. After going up the stairs, Reid showed Emily the guest room, put her things down and then the rest of the house. Everyone thought it would be better if they both slept in the same bed, but neither were comfortable, since she didn't even remembered when she fell in love with him, being married, or even their children. She knows they had kids, but that's about it. She had flashbacks but most of them were short and would then try and guest.

After JJ and Penelope left. The four of them were left in the house... in a very awkward situation.

"I'm... uh, going to go take a nap"

"Sure. Go on ahead, i''l come and wake you up when Super's ready okay?"

"Okay. Thank you" she said as she made her way to her room and lay down in the bed before letting sleep take over.

Meanwhile, Reid was getting super ready, when he saw how quiet Diana was and decided to go look her.

"Diana?" he called out but got no response. As he saw that she wasn't on the main level floor of the house he made his way up and saw her starring into her mother's room, "Diana, what are you doing sweetheart?"

"Watching mommy dreaming. She doesn't look happy sleeping" this alerted Reid and he quietly entered Emily's room and saw that she was having a nightmare.

"Sweetie go downstairs and make sure super doesn't burn okay?" after seeing his daughter nodding her head and heading back to the main level floor. Spencer carefully shook her awake.

"Spencer?" she asked groggily.

"You were having a nightmare"

"Sorry"

"It's okay. Don't apologize Ho- I mean Emily" he corrected himself, but that didn't stop the blush to rise.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Almost two and a half hours now"

"I should get up"

"You should not only because it'll affect your sleep, but also because Super's almost ready" he told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Alright..." she said, looking confused before standing up and both of them made their way downstairs.

As all four were at the table eating very quietly Robert looked at Emily and was smiling.

"MOMMY!" he squealed happily, taking Emily by surprised at Robert's sudden high pitch voice. She then saw that he wanted to be picked up and held by his mother. Emily gave a worry glance at Spencer who went over, picked up Robert and handed him over to Emily, who had a look of terror on her face. Robert wrapped his tiny arms around his mother's neck and placed his face into the crook of her neck.

Even though she couldn't remember her husband or her children. To Emily it felt right the way Robert was in her arms. Spencer saw this and smiled softly at her, while Diana just kept on eating and would give a quick glance at her mother once and a while. She wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. She was just utterly confused about everything that was going on at the moment that she decided to remain quiet.

Ten minutes later, Robert was fast asleep in Emily's arms and both she and Spencer went to put him in his crib, where Emily just had to watch him sleep for a couple of minutes before walking out of the room with Reid.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"It felt right to have him like that in my arms... and just now... I don't know but I just didn't want to let him go" she told him in a honest tone.

"You're his mother, Emily. You've always been like, even when the crib was in our room, sometimes you would spend half the night looking into his crib and watch him sleep..."

"You even got jealous" she said while laughing, but soon stopped when she saw the look of joy on his face, "What?"

"I never told you that. Okay made when I told you that but that was over a year ago Emily"

"I remembered something" she said in surprised happy voice.

"One step at a time Emily" he told her before going back downstairs, cleaned the dished, while Reid gave Diana her bath, read her a story and then watched fall asleep before returning back to the kitchen to help Emily with the dishes but saw her on the couch.

"Hey" he told her, while taking a seat next to her.

"Hey" she answered back with a small smile.

"I know this is hard for you, but don't worry. You remembered something on your own Emily and that's good and pretty soon every single memory you had is going to be back and we'll work things out"

"What if can't. What if today was the last thing that comes back?"

"Then we can start over"

"It's not that simple. I only vaguely remember my own children. Diana is very shy around me and she knows I don't remember anyone. But she won't say anything because she's confused and eventually she's going to wonder why i'm even here if I don't remember anything. Then Robert is going to be the same way and eventually you"

"That' snot true" he told her sternly, "I care about you deeply Emily and regret that things didn't go the way they went but I still love you deeply. I'll never ask you to leave" he told her in a serious tone.

The two of them stared at one another. Neither one of them knew who started it, but both of them returned the passionate kiss that was going on between them right now. Spencer pulled Emily onto his lap and she was now straddling him.

She ran her fingers through his short hair, while he grasped at her firm buttocks, giving them a squeeze, hearing a groan mixed in with a soft moan in it, from Emily's mouth as their tongues danced together; in each others mouth.

"Stop..." Emily suddenly said as she pulled away, but ended up falling onto the floor, but not before Reid attempted to catch her but fell on top of her and pressed his lips against hers once again.

_**68 minutes later...**_

Spencer kissed her bare shoulder, while she stroked his bare back. Tears formed in her eyes, but she was fighting them back.

"We can't do this anymore" she told him.

"I know... I'm sorry"

"I'm not" this caused him to lift his head and looked into her eyes, "I want to remember everything else before we do something like that again... which was mind blowing" she said with a smirk on her face; making him blush. Her face then turned serious, "I can feel my love for you and the kids... and everyone else, but I can't remember how they grew this strong. I need to remember before I start letting you, the kids and everyone else back in. You do understand, right?"

"I do. I'm just glad you didn't say that it was a mistake" he said, before he gently kissed her.

"We're going to have to move"

"Oh, sorry" he said as he laid by her side, and used his long legs to yank to duvet from the couch onto them. But it mostly landed and smacked Prentiss in the face. Getting a "_Oof!_" from her. After pulling the thick blanket away from her face, both of them burst out laughing, before cuddling and slowly drifted off to sleep. There's just one thing they forgot... They're still on the floor on their living room!


	32. Remeber!

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

When Reid opened his eyes, he saw that not only did he saw that last night was not a dream, but that the only things that covered him and Emily was the thick duvet on their bodies. He sat up and saw the time on the wall, it was almost six in the morning. Diana would be waking up soon and he needed to not only get dressed, but Emily as well.

"Emily... Emily" he gently shook her until he saw her brown eyes staring in his brown eyes.

"Hey" she gently said, while cuddling to him.

"We have to get dress and back to our rooms"

"...Oh... crap" Emily muttered as she realized where she was and the position they were in.

Both of them slowly got dressed, when the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs were heard, they quickly put on the last of their clothing and tried to remain calm as to not look too suspicious in front Diana. The small child saw her mother and father sitting side by side in the living from and decided to go see what was going on.

"Dad... What You do here?" sh asked.

"Mom and Dad are talking sweetheart... can you come here for a minute?" he asked. When Diana went to him, he lifted her onto his good knee, "Don't worry it's nothing bad. We were wondering what you wanted to do today, since both of us have the week off"

"Aunty Pen!" she said very cheerfully.

"What do you say Em?" he asked.

"I think its a great idea"

"Okay then we'll go see Aunty Pen and the others after ten, but until then... we'll wait patiently, get Robert ready as well and then head on over to see everyone else. Understood?"

"Yes dad" she said, before hugging him and walked out of the room. Spencer was about to tell her to hug Emily, when Emily herself stopped him.

"It's okay Spencer" she lay a comforting hand on his, before kissing his cheek, "I'll go sleep a little longer okay?"

"Okay" he said, before watching her walk away and up the stairs.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

The team had just finished a de-briefing of Ian Doyle, when the door burst opened and in ran little Diana Reid, "AUNTY PEN!" she screamed before tackling her favourite Aunt to the floor, making Rossi, Seaver and Morgan laugh, while Hotch restrained himself from laughing but shot a glare at Reid's direction.

"Sorry Hotch"

"It's alright, we just finished the meeting and only work on cases and reports anyway... might as well make it an easy day"

"Where's Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"She's in the bullpen with Robert"

"She's okay with him?" Seaver asked.

"...She told me that it felt right, even though she still can't remember"

"Has any new memories emerge?" Rossi asked.

"She told me last night that I got jealous of Robert, because she would watch him sleep most of the night... which was true"

"The kid getting jealous of his own son... that's sad and hilarious pretty boy" Morgan said, while chuckling.

"You're lucky Diana's here, because her dad can't use adult words" Reid said, while faking a glare at Morgan, making the older agent laugh even more.

Come on Gum drop, we're heading to the bat cave! But first I have to grab something, but Morgan'll take you there alright sweetpea?"

"Okay Aunty Pen" she said and followed Morgan, while everyone else, but Reid walked out of the conference room. AS soon as everyone was out of reach and hearing, she smacked Reid, in a playful matter, on the shoulder. Earning his full attention.

"You got some last night!" she declared.

"Garcia!" he whined, while turning tomato red.

"Oh my gosh, it's true!"

"Can we keep it between us?" he begged her.

"I'm gonna get the full details from Emily!" she said, while walking quickly out of the room.

Emily and Robert were at her old desk, which was now Seaver's, when saw a too happy Garcia towards her. Emily sat in the chair and braced herself.

"Look at me sugar" she told the brunette, and she listened to what the TA ordered, "You got Laid, com on details, details!"

"Garcia, Robert's here and so are other agents" she muttered.

"Oh Phsss. Now tell me, tell me!"

"It just felt right..."

"What do you mean?"

"It just felt like it was meant to be, you know?"

"No... because believe it or not told me once how wild it was, since he was in the room next to you and Reids'..."

"What?"

"Yeah, Morgan told me that one night, he was almost fast asleep when he could hear the two of you getting down, if you catch my drift"

"I do... unfortunately"

"Anyways, I want to know details about last night. How was it?"

"Garcia... I have Robert with me"

"Do you what you always do; cover his adorable Ears of his and spill the juicy details" she said while wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"Aren't you suppose to go entertain Diana?" she said, with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh, darn... Okay, fine but as soon as I get five minutes, i'm coming after you, missy" the TA said, before walking out of the bullpen and to her office, where Diana was patiently waiting with Uncle Derek.

Reid then appeared from behind Emily and gently laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, startling her, "Sorry" he said in a apologetic tone, "How are you?"

"I'm fine" she lied.

"Okay... now tell me how you really feel" he said before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Just... getting all kinds of emotions and I don't think I can handle them... I need some fresh air, can you hold Robert?"

"Of course. You know I'm there for you, as is everyone else, including Seaver and JJ" Reid said in a sympathetic voice.

"I know... I just need some fresh air to clear my head okay?" after receiving a understanding nod, Emily returned to cheek kiss to Spencer before heading for the elevator.

"Is Prentiss okay?" Seaver asked.

"I think something in her mind made her remember something... can you watch Robert while I go check on her?"

"Sure thing. Come on Junior genius" Seaver said in a funny voice, making Robert smile.

"Thanks Seaver" Reid said before walking out of the bullpen.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

After stepping out of the building, Emily's head started pounding to the point of it affecting her vision. She leaned against the FBI building and slowly slid onto the ground, both of her hands holding onto her head, and crying out in pain.

"Emily!" she that voice... it was Spencer. Even with her eyes staring at him, all Emily could make out was a blur, before darkness consumed her.

**Flashbacks...**

**Set After _JJ_** **Episode:**

_After unlocking the door to their apartment home, Spencer walked in without saying one word since he said his goodbyes to JJ. He hadn't even said hi to his own daughter, who looked sad, because her father couldn't even hold, look or talk to her since they picked her up from the bureau's daycare._

"_Spencer..." when she didn't get a reason, or even an acknowledgement from her husband, Emily decided to put Diana to bed, since it was pass ten at night. Diana was crying for her father, but he never came. So Emily stayed with her daughter until she was fast asleep. Once she saw Diana fast asleep, Emily felt her hormones kicking in, closed the door to Diana's room and went to the small living room and threw a nearby pillow at his head. This earned his full attention._

"_Your daughter wanted her father tonight, and where were you? Oh right, you were here, wallowing, making the someone kicked my puppy in front of me face"_

"_I lost one of my best friend Emily"_

"_JJ's Not dead!" she snapped, without realizing that she had raised her voice at him, "She's my best friend as well, and yes I am sad that she was forced to leave the bureau, but she's still here and we'll make time to hang out. I get it you want some time alone, but don't you dare ignore your own flesh and blood. She was crying for you, Spencer!"_

"_I'm sorry... It's just... What if you, Morgan or anyone from the team is next? I know we have to make the best impression but if it means losing each one of us... then I don't see why we bother letting each other in..."_

"_WE let each other in because it lets us know that we have each others back in this job. Because we've seen cops turn on each other... we never know who to trust and by offering small, medium or even big pieces of ourselves, that shows that we trust them and hope that they return the gesture to show that they also trust us... the rest is up to us. For example you never told me that you and JJ were an item"_

"_What makes you think we were?" he looked at her confusingly._

"_You've never given me that look and we've been together for over two years... Garcia came over after talking to JJ and asked me If i was okay with how you apparently stared at her that way and assumed that you had told me how you two went out"_

"_Gideon gave me football tickets for my 24th birthday, and they were box seats to go see the Red Skins play, and I didn't know they were JJ's favourite until he told me. So i asked her out... we went but nothing happened I swear. There were no sparks, not even after the game. I realized that she was more of a sister to me, than a crush. The reason why I never told you is because that It literally slipped my mind because I have better things to remember_"

"_Like?"_

"_Meeting you for the first time, our first kiss, the first time I made love to you, you saying that you wanted to remain married to me, when we found out that we were going to have Diana, the first time I felt Diana kicked in the womb, the first time I met her after the car crash... finding out about being a parent again, and I swear you're staying at home when you're weeks due from giving birth" he saw her smiled, before placing a comforting hand onto her now showing stomach, "These are the memories that are way more important than a worthless date, that I wouldn't even considered as one, because it was just two B-F-F... as you, Garcia and JJ use, hanging out together an-" he was cut off when her lips met his and everything else was forgotten for the rest of the night._

**The Morning after Emily left Reid in his apartment...**

_Garcia and Morgan had both brought in a box of Emily's things... well Garcia just carried a caged up Sergio, while Morgan carried two suitcases of her clothes and needed things. Afterward all three arrived at work and pretended that nothing was wrong. Seaver later came in with Rossi and felt the tension between Reid and Prentiss, but did not say one word. Rossi walked up the small flight of stairs and saw Hotch standing at his office door frame._

"_Do you know what's going on with those two?" Hotch asked._

"_I was about to ask you the exact same question" Rossi replied, while answering Hotch's question._

"_If you see Morgan or Garcia send them to my office" the team leader said before heading back to his desk and continued working. Minutes later, a knock was heard and in came both Morgan and Garcia. "Sit. Both of you", after listening to their unit chief he decided to to beat around the bush, "I need to know the reason of the thick tension being Dr. Reid and agent Prentiss"_

"_Sir, don't take it personal but I think you better ask one or both of them yourself. Because the only thing we know is that they're separating"_

"_What?"_

"_That's what went through our minds Hotch" Morgan said before continuing, "Emily's staying at a hotel until she finds a new place"_

"_Send them both in right now" he said in his boss voice. A minute later Reid and Prentiss walked in, but refused to be even a foot from each other. "What's going on here and don't say it's none of my business, because this does affect the team" he said in a very stern voice._

"_... Dr. Reid accused me of having an affair"_

"_Well you went to meet someone!"_

"_He was my old boss before I came here. I was his best agent and he wanted to know what I was up to. It's not a crime!"_

"_Enough you two" Hotch raised his voice, "Prentiss you'll be partnered with Morgan from now on, while Reid remains at the stations. Now get back to work"_

_Emily went to see both Diana and Robert during her lunch break to spend time with them, she even arrived ten minutes late after he break was presumed over and didn't care because her kids mattered the most right now._

**After _Sense Memory_****Episode...**

_As the weeks went by, Emily found a new apartment and was fully moved in now. She and Spencer were slowly working back on the right track, but Emily didn't want the subject of moving back in to come now. Especially when she got that anonymous phone call on her phone. But now their latest case was over and she was going to enjoy a nice quiet night at home, when she saw a small box with that damn flower in it. Even the fact that she had just blown off Reid bothered her. Even if it meant keeping him safe, it still hurt to have cancelled a possible date for them. Especially with progress they were making. She brought Sergio to Garcia, asked her to keep an eye on him and then moved back into a hotel. This was going to be the death of her..._

**Before/After _Valhalla_ Episode...**

_Emily showed up early at Reid's apartment to help him with the kids, and to spend as much time as she could with them, especially Robert who was just three months old now. She got him every night except weekends, while Diana stayed with Reid. After he opened the door, he welcomed her inside and asked how she was, since it looked like she hadn't slept in so long._

"_Tired"_

"_I can see that. Who is he?"_

"_What?"_

"_Secret phone calls, lack of sleep..."_

"_Why are you always insinuating that i'm seeing someone? I'm not that kind of person. I've been in the shoes of the person being hurt too many times, to even consider that!" she snapped._

"_Then why have you been extra snappy, you're way more tired now, and you'll avoid any time with me or anyone else"_

"_Because I want to see if this whole seeing if we still can be together thing is worth it and you're not helping by assuming that i'm sleeping around. I'd think that you'd change by now"_

_Before neither one of them could say anything else, they were making out against the wall of the apartment. Reid made quick of getting rid of her coat, while her lips ferociously. Shoes, socks, pants, shirts and underwears were taken off in that order as they made their way to his room._

_45 Minutes later..._

"_Emily!" he cried out as her emptied himself inside of her._

"_YES!" screamed Emily, while clinging to him very tightly, marking his back with whatever is left of her nails._

"_I love you Emily" he panted out, before kissing her._

"_I love you too..." she replied and before she could say anything else, she was fast asleep against him._

_As she opened her eyes again, she saw that she was all alone in the bed, "Spencer?" she called out. Getting dressed again she opened the door and saw a note taped to the door and read it._

"_**Thought you could sleep ing, so I took the kids to the daycare. See you at work.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Spencer"**_

_Emily placed the note onto the fridge, ate something quickly and then left the apartment, knowing that today was going to be very long. Not just because Doyle had threatened her entire family, but also the fact that she had worked hard to keep the most important ones away and failed._

_At the sight of Morgan looking for Emily, something in Reid made him stand up and go look around for her as well, instead of informing Hotch. Why had Emily disappeared? Why would she just walked up and leave? He knew he had to find out._

_Meanwhile Emily was already at the airport, she had, had a conversation with Diana over the phone saying that she was going on a mission to get the bad guys without daddy because it was too dangerous for everyone else but her. Somehow the daughter understood and told her to come back home as soon as possible so that they could be a family again. This had brought tears to her eyes, said her goodbyes and then boarded the plane._

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

When Emily opened her eyes, she saw that she was in a white room, with a very bright light. As she sat up she saw a fast asleep Spencer Reid. After grabbing her clothes and getting dressed, Emily sat in front of Spencer and gently kissed his lips.

Spencer was having a good dream about he and Emily. Then the very warm and joyful feeling of her lips against him, made his dream even better but as he felt himself waking up. He realized that it wasn't just a dream. He opened his eyes and saw that it was true. She was actually kissing him.

"Emily..." was all he said, as she slowly pulled away from the kiss.

"I remember everything" was all she said before being pulled back into a kiss.


	33. New Case & Sequel!

_**'Cause Baby You're A Firework**_

"I remember everything" Emily said before being pulled into another kiss.

"When was the first time you kissed me?"

"In the bureau's parking after hearing about my father's death... then you came to New York for me and we later made love that night" he kissed passionately.

"I love you Emily Prentiss-Reid"

"I love you too Spencer Reid... you have no idea how much..." she said with tears in her eyes, before kissing him with tongue. Then the sound of someone's throat clearing, made them jump apart. There Stood the entire team including JJ, and they were all smiling.

"How are you feeling muffin?"

"Way better PG... I remember everything now"

"Are you for real?" Garcia said in the hopes that it wasn't a joke.

"It... painfully came back all at once" Emily said.

"So you remember every single detail?"

"Even the ones that I want to forget are there"

"Oh... sorry muffin" Garcia offered before hugging Emily.

"Welcome back Prentiss" Hotch said, with a rare smile on his face.

"Thank you sir" she replied.

"Mrs. Prentiss?"

"I think you mean Mrs. Reid" Emily declared

"My Apologies, Mrs. Reid. You're all clear to go but I would suggest a day or two away from work. Other than that, you're free to leave"

"I've never heard sweeter words coming from a doctor in a hospital" this caused everyone to start laughing in the room.

After getting the discharged papers signed, Emily and Spencer walked into the hallways and saw a fast asleep Diana and Morgan holding a now sleeping Robert. Spencer was about to pick up Diana, when Emily told him that she could do it and carried Diana in the special way she always carried her daughter. Reid just smiled at her and held his son in his arms and all four of them left.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

As Emily placed Diana into her bed, the little girl's eyes popped opened an she saw her mother tucking her the same way she always did at her bedtime.

"Mommy?"

"Hey Princess Diana" she said as she placed a tender kiss onto her daughter's forehead.

Diana immediately jumped to her mother and engulfed her into the tightest hug she could give, "Missed you, Mommy"

"I missed you too sweetheart and i'm so sorry. I'm not going to disappear anymore, I promise" Emily said after kissing the side of Diana's head and waited until she was fast asleep before walking out of the room and going to the guest room, only to be stopped by Reid.

"Where are you going?"

"Bed"

"Our room's this way. Listen, yes we got divorced but that's because I refused to see what you were trying to do and that was protecting us. Your family. Even after we got divorced I never stopped loving you, even after you came back from the dead..." he stopped so that he could take in a deep breath, "I love you Emily" he told her. "Please come to bed... our bed"

She nodded in response, before following him into _their_ bedroom. She found her same old clothes, got changed into PJ bottoms and a white T-Shirt before getting onto her side of the bed and soon felt his arms wrapping around her waist. He took in her scent before placing soft kisses on her neck and lips before they both drifted off to sleep.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Months went by, everything was getting back to normal. Emily was now a full agent on the team again and was thrilled to be kicking down doors with Morgan. It was all as if nothing had happened... except for the fact that she has scars to bring her back to reality. JJ was back as well, she had decided to take the last course to be become a profiler. It was the only way for her to return to the team but she still remained at the station with Spence when the rest went on raids. Seaver helped out Rossi and Hotch, while Emily and Morgan did all the action work. And that's how they liked working.

But today was the only day off for the entire team, because two agents on their team were getting married. One night after a case Reid had asked Hotch if he and Emily could remain an extra night in New York, and he agreed since he knew the young man's plans. He got the same hotel and room that they had shared the first time they became one... and then slept together. He even plugged in her ipod and played the same Maroon 5 song and proposed to her in the middle of it and of course she had said yes and had a very _pleasant_ night.

They had gotten approval from the director, especially since the BAU success went up rather quickly since Emily had returned. Now Reid was standing and waiting patiently to see his soulmate walking down the aisle.

"Unless you hear heels clicking towards the exit door, you have nothing to worry about man" Morgan teased the groom, before earning a hit in the back of the head for JJ.

"Not worried about that Morgan" Reid said.

"Ah okay... I get it. You really _Missed_ her eh?" again another smacked behind the head.

Then the music started, everyone int he front got into position, the guest rose and waited to see the bride marching down the aisle. And not even a minute later, Rossi appeared with Emily at his arm and they marched down the aisle.

Everything was going great so far, then the minister asked for the vows and Emily started.

"I walked into the bureau one day to start my new job and I was lost. Then I bumped into this skinny agent, who was also part of the same team I was suppose to join. I just knew just by looking into those eyes of yours that I liked you and as I got to know you I'd fall even more in love with you, until one night my father died, and you showed up at his funeral in New York. You helped me through it and I can never thank you enough because not only had my father's death opened my eyes at what you can lose in one moment but how much one person can affect you in life. We've literally been through sickness and health, 'till death do us part and we're still strong... I love you and that's never going to change Brainiac" Spencer immediately kissed her, only to hear the minister clear his throat, causing the teary guest to laugh. Then it was Spencer's turn.

"The one thing I remember my mother telling me was '_Girls can sense a man changing for the better and will come. In other words, you'll know when the right girl comes along_' and for so many years I never believed that until I saw you looking lost that day. You knew my name but I didn't know yours so when you told me that you were given a shot on the team... I was thrilled and when you told me your name... I couldn't stop thinking about you... your name... and that's when I knew what my mother said was true. We have two beautiful children, a great family and friends... but I know It wouldn't be this great without you by my side. And I love you for sticking by me with my good and bad baggage... especially the bad, but you bring me hope every time I wake up in the morning that happiness is possible for anyone... especially for a..._ brainiac_, like me. Emily, I'm not just marrying my love... today i'm marrying my best friend, my soulmate and my true love. I love you" Now it was Emily's turn to kiss him, and again the sound of the minister clearing his throat caused them to back away from each other, causing the guest to laugh again.

"Down you two, save it for the honeymoon" Morgan said, with his trademark grin.

_**CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**_

Three weeks after the honeymoon had ended, Emily was working at her desk, while Reid was talking with JJ about a missing report on their last case, that couldn't be found but Reid remembered it by memory so he was pretty much re-doing it so that Morgan didn't get heat from Hotch later on today.

"Re- I mean Prentiss"

"Sir?"

"Can I see you in my office?"

"Yes sir" she said as she was already making her way up. After entering she closed the door and saw Strauss sitting away from her but closer to Hotch's desk.

"What's going on?"

"We got a serious case in Dallas, Texas" he told her.

"Women are being murdered but... the original destination of the murders are unknown but we have a strong theory we just need someone confident enough to get in. You've had hand to hand combat with Morgan right?"

"I've sent him twice to the ER for Broken ribs and a cracked wrist, why?"

"The theory is that these are illegal fights and the killer is amongst them"

"... Wait you mean like Brad Pitt Fight clubs?"

"Brad who?" Strauss asked.

"It's a film and that's the name of the actor and yes that is it Prentiss" Hotch answered professionally, "The victimology fits you... in Other words..."

"You need to go undercover"

"This is a joke right... wait... stupid question, never mind. Hotch I can-" she was cut off by Strauss who put two photos of victims that look like her.

"These two women had a family and since they were considered too old to fight in boxing in Dallas, someone picked them up, got them into Fight clubs so that they can try and bring some money home and both of their children are in foster care now"

"Fine... I'll do it" Emily agreed before walking out.

"Strauss we both know that was playing extremely low. You have no right using children against agent Prentiss. She is not obligated to say yes, we can get someone else from the DPD for an undercover"

"I was just showing the facts Aaron" was all she said before walking out of his office and returning to hers.

Ten minutes later, every member of his team were at the table waiting for him to start.

"Dallas PD is asking for our help about these murders. We've theorized that an underground fighting ring is going on and that the UNSUB is amongst them and might not know. We leave in the morning and we have an undercover agent that fits victimology to work for us"

"Wait... all these women look like... you... Hotch, please tell me that's a joke"

"You want me to send you to the hospital again?" she said.

"This is extremely dangerous Emily" Reid cut in, "I'm not letting this get personal because I would say no and tell Hotch to pull you out, and i'm not i'm thinking professionally. There must have been male victims right?"

"This is an underground female fighting ring"

"Damn..."

"Emily leaves tonight, because word out in Dallas is that Emily Garcia is the next best thing next to Rampage Jackson, whoever that is"

"He's an ultimate fighter and Emily's no spring chicken" Morgan said a little too honestly.

"That's it, we're going to another little hospital trip" Emily said as she got up, only to be forced into her chair by Reid and Rossi.

"And why my last name sir?" Garcia asked.

"It'll be easier to know it's her and not someone else and it sounds better and more fierce than White"

"Great now... i'm adorably cute and violent... so not fair. I better full Garcia at the of this case sir" this cause the rest of the team to chuckle, as the TA walked out"

"Before we leave, have someone drug test her" he said before walking out to his office.

"I know you don't approve Reid... but look at two of their profile..."

"They had children and no living relatives... meaning foster care. I know Emily but you can't just say yes because of the kids"

"They have a right to know!" she said, "They went on the dark side yes, but they really needed the money and fighting was their best thing and Underground was their only way to make sure their children would be fine... so I have to get home... get ready to leave for tonight"

"Emily..." when she stopped to look at him, "Come on, let's go home, get you packed, tell the kids what's going on and then start working on the case" he said before kissing his wife. He knew that she had already made up her mind.

Now she knew that this was a very dangerous mission, but she knew that it had to be done. Not just for the sake of others families but for closure for the already suffering families.

(A/N: This is the end of this story but I am working on the sequel right now and should be put on either at the end of today cause right now it is 1:20 am and probably pass that by the time you guy read this or, tomorrow it will be up. Depends how much work I have to do. Night everyone) 


End file.
